Gevurah DxD (Hiatus)
by Just a Bad Writer for Fun
Summary: Drifting within the Horizon, he dreams, dreaming of many things. Lost, he simply exists. When he is freed from his cage, he forgets. He becomes "someone else". Learning of the Supernatural, and with his memories fragmented, he must relearn who he is. He must reclaim his True self, lest the False self becomes him.
1. Life 0

**Author:** _Hiya folks! Welcome to this new story! Now as you read this, the first few chapters might be a bit confusing. Some is on purpose and some... accident. See, I changed this so many times from what I had originally thought up, so I might have accidentally left some... "accidents" here and there that shouldn't actually be_ _there... But besides from that, everything will be answered as this story goes on!_  
 **Blanc:** _And I shall be joining him on this "adventure".  
_ **Author:** _Right, so I'm not that good of a writer yet-  
_ **Blanc:** _Unlike some people.  
_ **Author:** _-so please give me some time to get better! Oh, and if you read my other story, it will be on a Hiatus for now. I didn't expect this to happen, so... Eh, if ya want to know, read its last chapter, or look at my profile.  
_ **Blanc:** _With my tutelage, and the resulting reviews, he will surely get better. But, as you read, this story will definitely improve from the "mess" that it is in the first arc.  
_ **Author:** _Well, I tried my best! Anyway, before we start, props to anyone who can guess what the secrets are in this chapter. Some I made obvious. But others... not so much :)_

* * *

 **1** **st** **Dawn: New Dawn  
Life 0: Prologue**

 _In the dark abyss, I drifted. Not knowing up from down, or left from right, I merely was. My eyes closed, I moved lifelessly throughout this dark void. Not hearing anything, nor feeling anything. Even if I opened my eyes, I wouldn't see anything. I existed in this miniature Hell, a Hell in which insanity is induced. In this void, I merely dreamt._

 _Every now and then, I try to remember what had caused me to enter this world of the dark abyss, but nothing comes to mind. I clearly remember that I had lived a life up to a certain point, but nothing I knew of would've led me to this world of darkness, regardless of the fleeting life I had once held. Why am I here, Beyond the Horizon?_

 _I've had many dreams, and the last one had stopped some time ago, but it was still fresh in my mind. It was of a boy. A boy with dark silver-blue hair. It was a boy who was half Japanese and half American. He was a fan of a certain anime, and had cosplayed as one of the characters, at the behest of some of his friends._ _His eyes didn't match though, as he didn't like contacts, so he didn't completely look the part. With this dream in my mind, I drifted. I drifted in this Hell. I drifted in this realm, Beyond the Horizon, sealed with the only person that I had ever truly known._

 _Perhaps I should dream a new dream? My thoughts settled on a brown haired teen, one that had a Dragon slumbering within him. Perhaps, he will be the next dream?_

 _It was then, that I heard it. A voice, disembodied, clearly feminine, though it was dark, deep, and terrifying. It was incredibly familiar. It was her. The person that I was with. The only person I had ever known. I felt my body shake, though I couldn't see it, nor feel it. It was a strange thought. I didn't have a body, but I had a sense as if I did. As if I had once had one. My body shook. An odd thought. But, one that warranted the question of why. Why did I get the sense that it was shaking?_

 _At that moment, my mind stopped. I opened my eyes, and my life changed. Before now, I had felt a sense of emptiness, but now, it was as if I had a life, a sense of contentment. I was him. I was that boy that I had last dreamt of. He was me. I was the soul that drifted, Beyond the Horizon. And he was the soul that was devoured, Within the Horizon._

 _And then I forgot everything. My memories became fragmented. What I had known was lost, and what I hadn't known, became true. It was confusing... it was as if a part of me became someone else._

 **…I'm sorry.** _The voice spoke, low, low to the point that it wouldn't be strange that I wouldn't hear it. Perhaps, this voice hadn't intended for me to hear it, as it sounded full of regret? For some reason, though I had never heard the voice before, it seemed to be very familiar…_ **As for why you are here… the reason… is because you have... "died".** _I… died? How? I didn't know, nor understood, and thus, shaking my head, I decided to speak to this strange voice that while familiar, was unfamiliar to me._

"Why did I die? Who are you? Why am I here? What is this place, this void?" _I shouted, trying to face the voice as I twisted and turned in place, though I couldn't spot who had made this voice._

 **My name is… Eos. Simply a... Dragon. ...I cannot say as to why you have... "perished", but I can say this; Struggle. Struggle and remember. Perhaps then, you will have all your questions answered for you.**

"What does that even mean!? What is happening to me? What is even going on!?"

 **I have been here for a long time. I have seen many things, things that have been dreamt by "him"… However, to change one must disa… But that has nothing to do with "him" or even you. Right now, in this very moment, there is only you and I.**

"What are you even talking about?"

 **You will forget most of what has transpired here. But something you must always remember, is that you must accept this "Fragment". It will… keep you alive, in simple terms. I will "gift" upon you a "Sacred" power, to protect you… to protect "him"…**

"Him? Who is him? But, wait, what is this 'fragment'? Nothing you're saying is making any sense!"

 _Even as I wailed in that darkness surrounding, I received no answer but a simple "sorry". It was like a parent apologizing to their kid for not being able to explain anything. It was like being thrown into a "new" world, and through this, I would come to possess a "Fragment" and a "Sacred" power, but I had no idea what to expect._

 _I had read books, played games, and even seen some anime that were a bit like this. Reincarnation. Journey to a different world. Or a simple discovery of the hidden side of their world, like in Harry Potter, when Harry was introduced to the Wizarding World. This was all that I could think of in this situation._

 _The voice wouldn't speak much more, and, as it continued, it sounded tired, as if it was falling asleep, and losing its strength. I didn't understand anything, but I tried my best to remember its words, for the answer may appear before me in the future._

 **...memories will…your body…Kuoh…school…Devils…d the...er two…on't d…a letter…I'm… so…rry.**

 _Before I could give those words a second thought, there was a bright light that seared itself into my eyes, and I found myself gone from that Horizon, and waking up staring at a strangely familiar ceiling. My memories were disjointed, but I didn't think much of it. Or rather, I found that I couldn't think much of it, as if I had thought it was perfectly normal to be forgetting things. And I accepted this._

 _It was weird. This feeling welled up within me, and I came to believe that the world is not what I thought it once was. I accepted this change, as if it was natural. However, was it really natural? Was I the odd one out, or was it something else? I had no idea, but I easily came to accept in the Supernatural. With my memories fragmented, I realized something. I had become someone else._

 _However, back in that abyss…_

 **I am very much sorry… I had never wanted this to happen in the first place, but… You are but a mere copy, of a mere dream that had been dreamt… but it was wonderful. You have dreamt of many things… and… I am glad that you've enjoyed yourself as I watched you…**

 **However, this had to be done… You are the weakest of the three… For you are but a simple… I had to give you power… to let you survive. One day, you will "Awaken". But for now, you will forget… forget of this void. You will remember false memories, and live in a false body. But when it happens, the truth will be revealed. And you will be before me once more…**

 **Heh, I wonder how the other two will react to this? This certainly wasn't meant to happen like this in the first place… They might be angry, but it had to be done… Hel… Sel… I miss you two… May the three of us, and the three of them, meet once again.**

 **But, please remember this Lotus… I am sorry. I lo… ou.**


	2. Life 1

**Blanc:** _This is the last chapter for_ _today._  
 **Author:** _Yeah, but don't be discouraged! I already know what will be coming next, so the next update might be tomorrow!  
_ **Blanc:** _Probably not.  
_ **Author:** _...Anyway. Merry Christmas guys! I had decided some time ago to upload this story on Christmas, so... here it is!  
_ **Blanc:** _He just forgot to mention that last chapter. Merry Christmas.  
_ **Author:** _Any...way... There will be a few things happening in this chapter that will be unexplained for some time, but do not despair!  
_ **Blanc:** _It will get answered eventually, blah, blah, blah. Do you ever shut up?  
_ **Author:** _...I feel sad now.  
_ **Blanc:** _Sorry.  
_ **Author:** _Yeah, right. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and can get past the confusing bits. The upcoming chapters will be better, I promise!  
_ **Blanc:** _1st Dawn equates to the first arc, so when it says 2nd, it's the second arc. Life one is the first chapter, two is second, and zero is the prologue. Just wanted to explain that to you all.  
_ **Author:** _Thank you Blanc! Next chapter-  
_ **Blanc:** _I'll be answering reviews. So leave one if you feel like it. And, if you can give a better summary, then this author will humbly accept it.  
_ **Author:** _Now on to the chapter!_

* * *

 **1** **st** **Dawn: New Dawn  
Life 1: Beginning of the Dawn**

Opening my eyes, I found myself staring up at an unknown white ceiling. Though unfamiliar, it somehow elicited a response from me of one of familiarity. A contradictory, I know. I knew that I had never seen this ceiling before, and the room I was sleeping in wasn't one that I had remembered ever stepping foot in before, but this strange feeling subsisted, and told me that it was "mine" and that it was "familiar" even when I knew it was not. As if it was a place that I had been before…

Well, ignoring this odd feeling, I guess the best thing to do would be to introduce myself, just to make sure I still remember my own name and whatnot.

My name is Noël Beniko, but you can call me Noe without the accent. First name is French, which means "Christmas" since I was born on Christmas and Beniko is Japanese, and was the last name on my Father's side. [Beni] meaning red, vermilion, and [ko] meaning child. So it translates to red child, or vermilion child, for whichever way you wanted to take it. I never met my Mother, so I was raised solely by my Father.

I am currently twenty-three, but I guess I'm a bit younger now, since I have to attend school again, right? I sighed in annoyance at that. I didn't want to go back to school… It was such a pain! I graduated once already; wasn't that enough torture!? I hung my head down, but then I decided to get over it. In the end, I was just being pessimistic. Since I graduated once already, it will be easier the second time going, right?

Getting up and out of bed, I glanced around the room. I hardly did more than a glance though – I can get more intimate with it later. From what I saw, it was pretty average. It had a bookcase, a desk with a black leather chair before it, a laptop on the desk with an orange lamp right next to it, and paper and writing utensils were laid out next to it. Next to the bed, on either side, were small bedside dressers the color of white, matching the sheets of the bed. On the other side of the room, next to where the desk was, was a closet. A beige rug was laid out below me, and the ceiling fan was not on. The window curtains were drawn in, so I didn't know what was outside from my house, though it would most likely be other houses and a street, so I wasn't missing much.

Leaving the room, I looked left and right. My room was at the end of a hallway with three other doors, and it was positioned on the left side walking in on the hallway. Walking forward, I opened the door across from me, revealing an identical room to my own. Closing the door, I continued on. I opened the door on my left, revealing another bedroom, and the one across from it, on the same side that I had awakened in, was a bathroom. Three bedrooms and a bathroom. With the beds being double, that meant that a total of six people could sleep here – unless, of course, someone was to sleep on the couch, or somehow make a bed meant for two, into one for three – or God forbid – four. I shuddered at the lack of room and discomfort that would cause.

Continuing on, I entered what had to be the living room. On the wall to my right, was a flat screen TV, and across from it, was a white couch, long enough for four people to sit comfortably on it. On the left and right of the couch, were smaller ones, for two, and between all three, was a small, tea table, with the top being glass with dark wood surrounding it protectively and at the four corners of the table, the dark wood fell down as legs. Underneath the assortment of furniture, was a white rug.

Over past the living room, was the kitchen. Not much to say, other than that it was a pretty modern kitchen. After the living room, but before the kitchen, was a sliding door made of glass, leading into the backyard. Though I took a short look, it seems as if it wasn't really that big, and nothing much was out there.

Next to the kitchen, was a door leading into a small utility room that housed the washing and drying machine. Opposite of the sliding door leading into the backyard, was a short hallway leading to the front door. In a small room beside the kitchen, next to the utility room, though coming off the wall next to it, was the dining room. The table was wooden and so was the eight chairs positioned next to the table, though they had black cushions placed upon them. Though the cushions were made so that they couldn't be taken off, as they were attached to the chair itself. I sighed in relief since I didn't have to worry about someone snatching the cushions from the chairs, at the very least.

Shaking my head at the thought, I went back into the living room, and sat down onto the couch. I didn't know what day or time it was, but I had some thinking to do. About what I should do, and from where I should go from here… So, the first thing I should do, is to turn on the TV and check what the date was. Knowing the date, and the time, can be very beneficial to your goal. For example, she said that I will be going back to school, correct? Meaning I now had to go from point A, to point B, five days a week. It was a chore, but there has to be a reason as to why I would be enrolled into a school. Meaning, that this school is not what it seems.

There has to be something "Supernatural" about it. Something that sets it different than other schools… Though I felt like I was told so by her, like what her name was, but I couldn't remember it. It was very unnerving. Wait, was it even a girl? Let's just say she was, since I feel like it was so…

Grabbing the remote, I turned on the TV, and quickly noticed a few things. One, it was on a news station, which was very convenient. Two, I could understand what they were saying, as if they were speaking English – but it was clearly Japanese that I was hearing. Three, I could understand the letters and words that were on the screen – which were also Japanese. And four – it was mid-April. This meant that I was in Japan. But… was I really in Japan? I thought that I… no… I moved… right?

What am I talking about?

A memory, a fleeting memory at the edge of my mind resurfaced, but I couldn't make much sense out of it. I had a feeling that things were more than what they seemed. Did I already know Japanese? Or… was this something else? Shaking my head, I refocused back on what I was originally thinking about. School, specifically, Japanese school.

If I remember correctly, school in Japan should start in April, and if it is already in the middle of April, then that means… I'm probably a transfer student, aren't I? I could only shake my head at the cliché. Now what time was it…?

6:55. School starts at, like, 7:30 or 8:30, right? Okay, so I actually have time before school – at least I won't be late for my first day of school. But, um, how do I get there? Tossing the remote down to the couch, I heard it hitting paper. Looking over to my right, I noticed a white envelope sitting underneath the black remote. The reason I probably didn't notice it before, was because the couch was also white, so the envelope had nearly perfectly blended in.

"Okay, so what is in you…?" Picking up the envelope, I first checked the front, then back. There was nothing written on it. But I think I already know who sent it… Anyway, let's get it open.

Getting up, I walked into the kitchen. I dug through the drawers, until I found the one housing the utensils. Grabbing one of the smaller knives, I carefully cut open the letter. Placing the knife back into the drawer I had found it in, I took out the letter from within the envelope.

I then read through the letter with a blank face, as I leaned back against the kitchen counter. Once I was done, I had acquired some important pieces of information that I probably needed.

· Kuoh Academy, located in Kuoh City in Japan. The next thing listed, was the directions I needed to take to get there, as well as the time I have to be there at for class, which was 8:30 in the morning, and the time that school gets out at, which was 3:00 in the afternoon.

· I was told that the Supernatural world existed, and that this was part of the Devil's territory, which is why I was told to be careful when going to this school, since it is the "center" of their territory, or something like that. Pretty important detail, there. I feel a bit scared at knowing this, but hey, they shouldn't do anything crazy when I haven't done anything, right?

· "Sacred Gears" were explained to me in a more detailed way. They apparently respond to the "desire" of the user, that they were created by the God of the Bible, and that they were gifted to only the humans, or those who had human blood in them. I was also told that I had a Sacred Gear. The Sacred Gear inside of me, it had said, was a bit different from normal, because it was directly implanted into my own Soul and that my Soul had basically become something similar to a Sacred Gear, which was a strange thought. It most likely had something to do with that "Sacred" power, in fact, I am sure that I'm correct, since both phrases use the word "sacred". Though it didn't mean that it wasn't any less confusing.

· It was explained to me in a rather roundabout fashion, that my body was drastically different than before. Apparently, whilst my Soul was used to contain my Sacred Gear, my body was changed with this supposed "Fragment". I couldn't quite understand most of what was written here, but it had talked about "him" and "dreams", and that the Sacred Gear was merely a container for said "dream" while the "Fragment" became the vessel for that container. With "him" sleeping within me, it had written. It was a strange thought, and a very weird read. Though, it said that I will one day understand, but that seems highly unlikely.

There were a few more things written on the letter, but I didn't think it was really that important. If it comes up, then I'll at least know about it, but…

I feel like never leaving this house is a good idea, but, to be honest, I was a bit intrigued… So I guess I should just play along with this scenario for now. Who knows what will happen in the future? But for now, school.

Let's see… I have about an hour to get ready for school. So since I'm already in the kitchen, I might as well cook something up to eat – probably some pancakes, hm, around two or three sounds good, and then get dressed in my school uniform. Then, all that is left, is to kill some time before heading on out to school.

Humming a tune, I started gathering the necessary materials to make some pancakes.

After finishing cleaning everything up in the sink, and placing it down to dry, I headed back off to the room I had woken up in. I opened the closet door, and stared at the freshly hung school uniforms. So I did have a uniform already in here. There were also some other clothes, so I knew that I didn't have to go shopping for them.

But even as I stared at the clothing, they seemed familiar. I just shook my head, and reached for one of the blazers.

After putting on the jacket, I headed into the bathroom, which was where the nearest mirror was. I checked my appearance, and to make sure that my hair was okay.

I patted down the clothing, making sure it didn't look baggy. Then, I gazed at the mirror before me, and gave a slight smile and tilt of my head. I strangely looked much better than I remember. Though it wasn't by much, but it was still a plus.

I have dark, silver-blue hair, which was dyed due to a recent cosplay I had done, at the behest of my friends. It was of the main character from Strike the Blood.

However, taking a better look at my hair, unkempt as it was, it looked too natural; nothing like the feeling the dyed hair gave off. It looked real, and most likely _was_ real. I used to have blonde hair – but now it's a dark silver-blue… what the Hell, man? I sighed, knowing that it wouldn't go away. Though I didn't have the heart to dye it blonde, as it would look unnatural, even though it was my actual hair color. It was just a weird thought too. Like, who dyes their hair their own natural hair color?

Moving on, the bangs fell down close to my eyes, and if I were to tilt my head downwards, they might actually cover them slightly. At the sides, it was combed to the front and behind my ears, so that they weren't completely covered by the hair, as the tips of my ears were slightly covered.

Some strands stuck up, however, which was why I said that it was unkempt. It was always like this; I just had natural bedhead. My eyes were aquamarine blue with small pupils, though I clearly remembered them being more of a greenish color. I won't think too deeply about this though.

Life was full of mysteries, so never question anything.

I wore the standard Kuoh Academy uniform, with the blazer unzipped, which revealed a white, sleeveless hoodie that was zipped up halfway, with the hood being shoved out from the blazer, and resting over the back of its collar. Black lined the pockets and up the zipper, and around the hem of the jacket. Underneath it, I had on a plain, black shirt that wasn't tucked in, black pants, and black and red tennis shoes.

After trying in vain to fix my messy hair for a few minutes, I left the bathroom with a sigh. Checking the time, I saw that I had slightly less than twenty minutes left to go, so I hurried on out. Grabbing my school bag, I hurried on out the door.

Breathing in and out, I clutched my stomach with my left hand. I was getting a bit nervous. Why do I always get nervous on my first day of school? It's very weird. I've been like this my whole life – but I guess it would be weird if it didn't happen.

Eh, I'll just bake a cake when I get home – if the ingredients are there, which it should be, then I'll be fine. I hadn't gone through the entire kitchen yet, but from what I saw from when I made pancakes, it should be okay.

Sweets is always a good thing for a nervous stomach. Now then… chocolate, or vanilla? Wait, is that even a question I'm asking? Chocolate all the way, baby!

o-DxD-o

After walking to school, and going to the faculty office, I headed on up towards my class, which was 2-B.

I was actually running a few minutes late; would you believe that? Leave twenty minutes early, ya end up taking a wrong turn. Next time, keep the directions on me until I memorize the way. I was told to knock on the door and enter. The teacher will take it from there, and start my introduction with the usual – we have a transfer student, blah blah blah, be good friends with him, and all that.

Though I was supposed to be introduced right after the bell rang, but since I didn't show up, this ended up not happening…

After breathing in and out a few times, I summoned up the courage, and knocked on the door. I heard an 'enter' a moment later, and then I slid the door open, revealing myself to the students and teacher.

Walking into the classroom, I slid the door behind my slowly. Gulping nervously, I walked over to the teacher, and stood in front of the blackboard, staring out at the seated students.

I looked from left to right. There were only seven other guys in the class, with the rest being female. Then, I saw a brown haired teen sitting on the right side of the class next to the window. Though he had brown hair, it was styled differently from the other male students.

What I learned from anime, is that when your hair is different, it means you're important. Plus, it reminds me of the main character from Katekyo for some reason.

As I looked around the classroom, I noticed a couple of empty seats in the class, with one of them being next to the brown haired teen that I had noticed earlier.

"Attention class," the female teacher said, getting their attention. "we have a new student transferring in today, so please get along with him, okay?"

The girls and guys whispered amongst themselves, and after a few moments passed, the teacher called out for them to be quiet so that I could introduce myself. Turning towards me, she motioned for me to go ahead.

Turning around, I wrote my name on the board. Turning back, I smiled a bit nervously. This was not my favorite part; introducing myself was very difficult on my nerves, so I generally had a bad time at it, though today, I strangely feel pretty good – at least better than all my other attempts at introductions. I coughed into my hand slightly, to clear up my throat, before beginning. "My name is Noël Beniko, but you can just call me Noe without the accent. Noël being French for Christmas, as it was the day I was born and Beniko, with Beni meaning red, vermilion, and ko meaning child." I bowed down slightly to the class, showing some respect, before continuing. "I hope we can all have a good time, and be friends, if you'll accept me." Though since this is Japan, I should've said my last name first, I wasn't accustomed to introducing myself like that, so I simply dropped the matter, and introduced myself with my first name first. It was more convenient for me.

The reactions I had received was pretty good. The girls weren't in love with me, but they were definitely interested, going by their excited whisperings, and the guys didn't want to kill me completely, so I knew that I did pretty well. Remember the stereotypes kids: girls love hot guys and guys hate hot guys. This is just how the world works.

"Okay, settle down class!" the teacher raised her voice, drowning out the students' low voices. Once they stopped talking, she continued. "I would like you to sit… right next to Hyoudou Issei. Issei, please raise your hand so he knows where you are!"

Issei slowly raised his hand, though he did so halfheartedly, so it hardly went above his head. He sighed slightly when he heard his name. Perhaps he had wanted a girl transfer student to sit down next to him, and not a guy?

Smiling ever so slightly, I moved over to where the empty seat was, and sat down next to the brown haired boy. Turning towards him, I introduced myself once again to him. "Noël Beniko, a pleasure to meet you Issei. You can just call me Noe." I reached a hand forward, and he stared at it for a few seconds before taking it.

"Yeah, I know…" He muttered to himself. "Hyoudou Issei. Nice to meet you, uh, Noe." After letting go, the class started. Though I hardly paid attention, I did take notes. I might not look it, but I was a pretty good student.

Once the lunch bell rang, the girls flocked over to me to ask me some questions, and while I tried to answer them, it got a bit difficult, as they asked questions I couldn't really answer. Such as, where I went to before transferring here, why I transferred here, those kinds of questions. Pass them to my left, Issei grumbled in annoyance at seeing the girls all over me, and looking at his face, I got an idea.

As I had just transferred to this school, I don't really know where anything is, so, I might as well try to make friends with my neighbor, right?

As Issei looked out of the window, I stood up from my desk and moved past the girls, who were confused by what I was doing. Getting his attention by tapping his shoulder, I asked him an important question – that would be the start of our friendship, hopefully. "Since I'm a new student here, could you show me around the school? It would mean a lot if you did so."

Issei stared at me for a few seconds, before looking behind him and towards two other male students, a bald-headed one, and one wearing glasses, who were talking amongst one another. They glanced towards Issei, and they looked impatient. Were they waiting for him? Issei sighed and looked back at me. "Yeah, sure. But first, let me tell my two friends that I won't be able to pe… hang with them." I hesitatingly nodded in agreement, as he stood up. I wondered briefly as to what he was going to say before changing his mind, but decided it was probably nothing.

Walking to the back, he talked with his friends for a moment, and they turned to look at me. After a few more words, they said their goodbyes, and the two quickly left the classroom with strange grins on their faces. I frowned at seeing this, but I quickly shook my head. It wasn't my business.

Issei looked over at me, and motioned me to come over. I got up from my seat again, and walked around the girls who still stood around my desk. I heard them whispering about what was happening, but I ignored it. "So, where are we going first?" I asked Issei as I neared him. He answered me by saying that we'll go through the second floor first, then third, to where the entrance to the roof was, down to the first floor, and then the ground floor, and everything in between. Nodding at this, I then followed him out of the classroom.

It took the majority of the lunch period, but we finished the grand tour outside facing a decrepit looking building. "And this is the old schoolhouse." Issei pointed towards the three-story tall building.

"Are there any clubs in it?" I asked, in which he nodded.

"I believe there is only one club currently there, and it's called the… Occult Research Club? To be honest, I don't really know much about it…" I grinned slightly as I responded with a shrug. Occult Research Club, eh? Looks like they might have a connection with the Supernatural… is my guess, at the very least. After staring at the building for a moment longer, I thought I saw someone staring back from between the blinds of one of the windows, but…

Shaking my head, I followed Issei as he began to walk back to the school.

Looking up at the sky, I could only think that this was just the beginning. It was much like the dawn of a new day. I snickered slightly at the thought, given the name of the character my friends had me cosplay as.

Fine then. Whatever you bring at me Fate; I'll take it headfirst!


	3. Life 2

**Author:** _Welcome back folks! I'm grateful to those of you who decided to follow! So, let's just skip straight to the_ _review!_

 _ **KRKing -**_ ** _Congratulations, on your new story man! The grammar is decent, too. So keep it up man! And have a nice day! Also what will happen if you put pudding as a catalyst to summon a Servant? I wonder..._  
Blanc: **_Neptune, of_ _course._  
 **Author:** _What?  
_ **Blanc:** _I mean, any Servant that particularly enjoys pudding. It'd have to be a certain kind, most likely.  
_ **Author:** _Right... So let's just start the chapter. This one is a bit short, but next one will be longer!  
_ **Blanc:** _Thank you for reading._

* * *

 **1** **st** **Dawn: New Dawn  
Life 2: Start of my Training**

Once the final bell rung, I quickly made my escape from the school. As the classes had progressed, I had begun to think about what I should do with my new life, but the only answer I came up with was to train for the inevitable future. With the knowledge that I had a Sacred Gear, if I were to become stronger, then I should be able to unlock it, right? And with Devils and other Supernatural creatures around, if I'm weak, I might just be killed off, sooner or later…

Which is why I decided to start working out – to train.

Now, I wasn't the biggest fan of working out. In fact, I hardly did push-ups and I was quite bad at them too. I was surprisingly decent at doing sit-ups, though. I wasn't really looking forward to working out… But I had a passing thought. What if I were to find someone who could help train me? Like a master or something. Or at the very least, someone strong. It makes sense, at the very least.

Either that, or I could find a gym. Maybe sign up to become a boxer. Sighing, I rounded the corner, only to come face to face with a white haired girl with golden eyes that may or may not have cat ears. She was carrying some flyers, and seeing me, she carefully (forcefully) handed me a flyer, and walked away, only to hand another student a flyer.

I watched her for a few moments, before looking down at the flyer, I saw that it had what could've been described to be a magic circle in the middle of it. Frowning down at the flyer, I slipped it into my pants pocket. I might as well take one. I mean, who else would pass around a flyer with a magic circle and two nude girls in the corners, but Devils? If I didn't know that this was the Devil's territory, then I would've been completely confused by this. I think it's possible to summon a Devil from this kind of flyer, but I wasn't completely sure. Let's just say it was.

When I get home, I'll see if I can make it work and summon a Devil, even if I had no idea how. Can you do it when it's day, or only during the night? Eh, doesn't matter. As for who it will be, well who really cares, right? Either way, with this, couldn't I get a contract with a Devil and have them train me or something? Is that even allowed? I'll be a bit scared to be trained by a Devil who may or may not just kill me, but, eh, risks and all that.

Well, if there is a contract, then anything goes, I guess.

o-DxD-o

Arriving home, I placed my bag down on the tea table in the living room, and slipped my blazer off from me. I tossed it down over the bag. I then scanned the room, making sure there wasn't any other thing I was missing – perhaps there was another envelope that I had missed? After looking around a few seconds, I noticed a door in the corner of the living room, which I had stupidly missed earlier. It was in the corner of the room, to the right of the TV, towards where the bathroom would be. Frowning, I walked over to the door.

Opening the white door that nearly blended in with the wall, I was greeted with darkness and a staircase. A basement, huh? Interesting. Should I immediately do something stupid and walk down a dark staircase with no source of light? The answer may surprise you.

Mumbling that, I began to walk down into the dark basement. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I groped along the wall for a light switch of some sort. To my right, I found it, and flicked it on. The lights above my head flashed on, revealing some workout equipment, and a punching bag hanging in the air by a chain connected to the ceiling. On the ground, there were two mats. A blue one was underneath the punching bag, and there was a red one in the middle of the room, probably for some kind of sparring. To my right and against the wall, a couple of feet from the light switch, was a metal bench.

Over to my left and against the wall, there was a treadmill, and beyond that, there was an assortment of weights. At the back of the room, there was a sliding glass door. Walking towards the door, I slid it open to reveal another bathroom.

After looking around it for a few seconds, I nodded in satisfaction. With this here, I didn't have to walk up the stairs and stink up the living room just to take a shower in the ground floor's bathroom. I just have to walk over here and take one in here. And if I suddenly had to _go_ to the bathroom, then I don't have to go that far.

This won't end up like in Hellsing, with that one vampire having to go up the stairs without his legs in order to escape from Alucard… only, in my situation, it would be to go to the bathroom and I would have my legs.

Well, in any case, let's try out that Devil contract thing.

Taking out the flyer I had received from my pocket, I made sure to smooth it back into place. I wouldn't want them to think that I was a slob or something.

Alright then… How do I do this? I wish it came with an instruction manual. Well, whatever. I just need to have desire or whatever, right? Devils are all about desire. Or something.

Sitting down on the metal bench, I stared intently at the flyer, specifically, the magic circle on it. The circle must be the symbol of the… Devil in charge of this territory, right? Then, let's see if I can do this.

"Come on, come out, something, something, Devil-san? I desire you to appear before meeee." I said in the most monotone voice I could. Since I now lived in Japan, I added "san" just to show some modicum of respect. I'm not good with Japanese honorifics, though I do know what some of them are.

I stared blankly at the flyer, expecting nothing to happen… However, contrary to my thoughts, the circle lit up with a crimson red color, spooking me in the process, to the point that I tossed the flyer away from me. It landed slowly to the ground about two feet from me, while I leaned back on the bench, with my back and head hitting the wall behind me.

"That was unexpected…" I sighed to myself, quickly calming down.

After a few moments of waiting, a larger magic circle, in the same pattern as the flyer, appeared in the room, and in a flash of light, a small girl with white hair appeared. My thoughts went back to the girl that had given me this flyer, but she was taller and had cat ears(probably). Her facial structure was also a bit different.

The girl appearing before me had a stoic-looking face, with hazel eyes and slightly elliptical pupils. She wore the Kuoh uniform for girls, though without the shoulder cape, and she has on black cat shaped hair clips on both sides of her hair. Having a petite build, she looked like she belonged in middle school, but she was definitely a high schooler, judging by her uniform.

The light from the magic circle died down a moment later, and the girl stared at me, waiting for me to tell her what I had wanted.

Clearing my throat with a cough, I smiled at the girl – at which she visibly tensed for a moment, before going back to being emotionless – and told her what I wanted.

"Can you train me?"

She stared silently at me in disbelief. Yeah, I think we got off to a _great_ start.

After explaining to her what I wanted and why I wanted it, she nodded her head once. "Okay. If this is what you want – then I must grant you this request."

"Thank you." I replied sincerely.

"Now, as for the payment…" She continued, as though she hadn't heard my thanks. Wait, I have to pay her? I don't really want to use money, so I'll have to switch it with something else, then again, what kind of payment do Devils usually get for doing contracts? Obviously, not my soul. I don't think my soul is worth something like simple training.

"Uhm… I can feed you?" She stared at me. "With sweets?" That seemed to get her attention, though. She thought to herself for a few moments and finally nodded. For little girl-type characters like her – food and sweets are usually the way to go.

"Then the wish is to be trained, and the payment is lots of sweets. I accept your request."

"Great! Then, what should I do first, sensei?" I joked with a smile. However, the Devil – who I still didn't knows name – nodded her head and smiled slightly.

"Sensei…" She tried out. "I like the sound of that." I sweat dropped at that. I didn't really want to call the much smaller girl _sensei_ , but she _is_ going to be training me, so I should show some form of respect… I know one thing for sure; I'm not telling anyone else about this. I don't want people going around talking about how I'm calling a much smaller, and probably younger, girl sensei of all things. "Then, we'll start with push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups. After which, I'll see how long you can last on that treadmill over there, then how good you are at punching that punching bag. Lastly, we'll have a little spar. After this, I'll start to think over what kind of training regime you'll go through. But first, we should settle on the dates and time that I'll be here. I'm free Monday and Thursday, 3:30 to 5:30. How's that?"

I was more than slightly awed at how easily she came up with all of this, especially how she seems like the kind of girl that doesn't usually speak much, judging by her stoic-look from before. Is the power of sweets this great!? Shaking my head with a loose smile on my face, I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about fine. Then, I guess push-ups are first, right?"

"Yes." She said so in a flat tone.

After which, I went through one of the worst things to do in your life: exercising. I could only do thirteen push-ups before my arms gave out, but I managed to do thirty sit-ups and eleven pull-ups. The Devil that I had summoned, who called herself Koneko, was not impressed with my physical ability. I mean, who would be? A toddler? Probably – if it could even understand what I was doing.

After finishing those exercises, and doing some extra stretches, she had me run on the treadmill, in which I did okay with. But the punching bag was agony as I didn't have any gloves. Koneko seemed to understand – probably. She didn't say anything, but she didn't look like she was disappointed, so I don't know. She wears the same face too much, dammit!

And then, the time came… A spar. A short, little ol' spar. In which I was destroyed in one punch. I would make a reference, but I was in too much pain to do so.

I tried to punch her in the face since I knew it wouldn't really have much of an effect, considering she was a Devil, but she dodged at the last second, and then she decked me in the schnoz. It hurt like Hell, and she was definitely disappointed to see me not even last past the first punch. Yeah, I know… I'm an embarrassment, but I had no reason to work out before, so don't blame me!

It was an expected outcome.

After taking a few moments to catch my breath, I was all but ordered to go get her some sweets, in which I went upstairs – grumbling all the way – and baked her some quick cookies. She had followed me up, and watched me as I baked. She had nearly drooled, but she caught herself before I "noticed". It was really cute, to be all honest.

So even the emotionless little girl had emotions… Should be obvious, since everyone has emotions, but still.

She was very excited when I presented her with the cookies. As soon as I placed the plate down before her, she dug right on in, grabbing a cookie and shoving it down her mouth. Hardly chewing it, she swallowed it a moment later. Before I knew it, the plate was empty.

I merely stared at her in disbelief as she wiped her mouth clean. Shaking my head, I raised my hand for a handshake. Koneko looked at me, confused.

"I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I'm Noël Beniko, though you can just call me Noe without the accent. Glad to meet you, Koneko-sensei!"

The small girl paused for a moment before accepting the handshake.

"You too, Noe." She spoke calmly and indifferently, but a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. I smiled at seeing this.

Perhaps this will be the start of a beautiful friendship? I can only hope so…

o-DxD-o  
 **No POV**

"Rias-Buchou." A small white haired girl said, staring up at a girl with crimson red hair.

"Yes, what is it, Koneko-chan?" Rias turned around, saying those words. "How was your contract from earlier?" she asked, remembering how the younger girl was summoned around two hours ago. Though it was completely unusual for a Devil to be summoned during the day, like she was. A Devil contract summoning usually only happens at night, but somehow, Koneko was summoned during the day. It was strange, but Rias hardly bothered to think much of it. There were stranger things in the world, after all.

"Good." Koneko responded, and Rias nodded at those words. "His wish was to train him." She continued, surprising Rias.

"Train? What an unusual request. And who was it that requested such a thing?" Rias was genuinely curious. She had never heard of a contract where the Devil trains the Human, but, with a chuckle, Rias thought to herself that there was always a first thing for everything.

"Noël Beniko." Koneko answered, her face never faltering from her usual stoic look. Rias frowned at hearing the name. She had heard it from Sona earlier that there was a new student at the school, one by that name. And earlier, she had seen Hyoudou Issei, who was someone she's taken an interest in recently, walking around with the dark silver-blue haired teen. At that moment, of seeing him from the window of the old schoolhouse, she thought she had seen something within him. In fact, there had to be two things. One that felt like a Sacred Gear – though she wasn't completely sure – and the second of something elusive, something that screamed contradictions...

She couldn't quite make out what the second was, but it only added to reinforce that he has to have a Sacred Gear, one that was quite powerful to boot. It was the only explanation that she could come up with. Looking back at Koneko, she smiled.

"Then, keep up your training of him. And if he shows anything 'special' please let me know."

"Of course." Koneko nodded. She then went over to one of the couches, and sat down. She pulled out a snack from out of nowhere, and began to eat it slowly, with a happy look on her face – though it didn't physically change. Rias had grown accustomed to seeing the stoic face, and how to pick out the smallest bits of changes within it. It was one of the skills a King had to have, after all.

"Noël Beniko…" Rias muttered, looking out the window at the darkening sky. "I wonder who you truly are?" Smirking slightly, she planned to meet with Sona to have a small chat about this transfer student. But for now, she'll leave him in the capable hands of Koneko. She'll surely find out what's so special about him… And when the time comes…

Smiling, the crimson haired King, Rias Gremory, turned away from the window, and sat down at her desk and began to leisurely move the pieces on the chess board before her.

' _I sense good times coming._ ' She thought to herself, picking up a Bishop piece, before slapping it back down gingerly next to the King.


	4. Life 3

**Author:** _And welcome back folks! Before we begin, I'd like to comment about the story as a whole. If there is something you notice that could be improved upon, or something that needs to be looked at and edited, please do so! I'm not a great writer, so any help would be_ appreciative!  
 **Blanc:** _Let's move to the review(s) now..._

 ** _DragonWalkerDEW_ \- _Well, so far this is quite good in my opinion- (Even if I also just started to write - _- ) -so no real things to suggest on how to make it better._** _ **As for the random question thing that, I guess, will be a trend: what would you use to summon Noire if a game console controller is for Vert and a pudding cup is for Neptune. Paperwork? Cosplay?**_ _ **(P.S. if there is any grammar errors in this, blame auto correct as this is from a tablet).  
**_ **Blanc:** _When you are summoning someone, it would be best to use something that they hold an attachment to. For example, if you want to summon King Arthur, you would use something that he was close to, or something he wore. Such as the scabbard to Excalibur, his clothing, pieces of jewelry he wore, a piece of the Round Table - etcetera. If you want to summon Noire with paperwork, then it would have to be very specific. Such as, the very first paperwork she signed, or stamped. Cosplay is much more difficult, as it'd have to be clothing that is really close to her. Though if I had to say what I would summon her with... it'd be her guitar.  
_ **Author:** _Wait, Noire has a guitar?  
_ **Blanc:** _Yes. She is quite fond of it.  
_ **Author:** _I see... Anyway, before we let you go and read the chapter, at the bottom, you'll find something that doesn't seem to make much sense. Though you'll most likely easily recognize what it actually is. Though it probably won't really make much sense and if you say it's stupid, I'd probably agree... But, I have written out a very obvious secret in it.  
_ **Blanc:** _It's-  
_ **Author:** _Don't just tell them! Ahem. There was supposed to be lines going through some parts, but... uh, it didn't really work out that well, so yeah :(  
_ **Blanc:** _And with that, please enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **1** **st** **Dawn: New Dawn  
Life 3: Fallen Angel**

It had been some time since that first day that I summoned Koneko and asked her to train me. It was now getting close to the end of April. Ever since I started to train with the smaller girl, I started to have feelings that something was going to happen soon.

I shudder to think of what will come now, but my heart was set. From when I woke up, I had a feeling that it was today. Waking up at five in the morning has its advantages, and one of which is that I can get a sweat on and then take a refreshing shower.

I'll also have enough time to bake a few more cookies for Koneko this morning, and give it to her at lunch.

That's one of the main things that has happened over this time of being in this world; becoming sort-of friends with Koneko. I mean, we don't usually hang out that much, and the only times we stay together for an extended time is when she trains me and during lunch, though that's mostly because of the cookies I usually bake for her.

Another, is that I think I'm getting closer to unlocking my Sacred Gear. I've been having these dreams every morning, for one thing, that have been incredibly weird. Something dark, like a beast, watching me from far away, and flames surrounding me before the beast. I have also picked out objects that look like chains, and something further in the distance, but I couldn't tell what it was, just that it seemed "light" and "holy".

If my gut is right, then my Sacred Gear has something to do with "fire", and perhaps something else. Of course, it could be something completely different from what I've been seeing, but that was my gut feeling. Always trust your gut, even if it's wrong.

The last thing is the strange feeling I keep getting when I'm training with Koneko. It doesn't appear when I'm working out by myself, and it only really appears when I'm having a spar with her, and not at other times I'm around her. It's as if I'm "pulling" at something from within me. As if I'm trying to "draw" something out subconsciously. It's an odd feeling, truth be told, but there has to be a reason for it. Though I don't really know, so it's a moot point. Though it could have something to do with my Sacred Gear…

After working out in the basement, I take a shower in the adjoining bathroom. Afterwards, I go back up and bake some cookies, as I make some breakfast, be it pancakes, waffles, or bacon and toast, which is what I usually have.

After eating and putting the freshly baked cookies into a small plastic container, I go and put on my school blazer and grab my bag. I then watch TV for a few minutes until it's time to go, and then I go on out. I then usually meet Koneko at the school gates, or rather, she's usually waiting on me.

She would then ask for the cookies, and I give her some, but not all. The rest goes to her at lunch. She doesn't like how she has to wait, but since she knows she'll get it eventually, she doesn't say anything about it.

I would then talk to her a bit as we make our way to her classroom, though she doesn't say much. After walking with her to her class, I would go on up to the second floor and to my own classroom, where I would then talk to Issei a bit, and wait for class to actually start.

However, this morning was a bit different. For starters, Koneko wasn't waiting on me at the school gates. Frowning at this, I simply made my way to my own class. I wasn't earlier than I usually am, so either she's running late, or she's busy with something else at school. She might be meeting with Rias Gremory, the president of her club of Devils, which is easy to figure out just by finding out what club Koneko is in. If a Devil is in this club, then that entire club might as well be Devils, and Rias is the president, meaning that she is the master… Plus, isn't Gremory one of the Demons of Solomon or something?

Though I haven't personally met the crimson haired Devil, I had a feeling she was watching me. Something that was in the letter that I didn't mention about Sacred Gears, is that Supernatural Beings might be able to sense those who have Sacred Gears. If this is true, then she's probably had plenty of opportunities to figure out that I had a Sacred Gear, plus I was spending plenty of time with Koneko, so if she found out, then she would've told Rias about me. Well, ignoring that, I don't think they'd do anything bad to me, considering I'm pretty close to Koneko.

As I entered my class, the first thing I noticed, was that Issei's two friends were staying well away from him, and they looked like they had been crying, as the corners of their eyes were red and there were still some tears in them. Issei, on the other hand, looked like he was gloating as he sat in his seat.

I wonder what had happened to cause this?

"Yo, Ise." I saluted as I walked over towards the brown-haired protagonist.

"Sup Noe." He replied with a grin. "Guess what?" He said, looking towards his two friends with a grin. Seeing this, they covered their eyes with their arms, as if they were crying and they didn't want anyone to see.

"I don't know, what?" I replied, sitting down at my desk. I didn't really care too much, so I didn't particularly pay much attention to him.

"I got myself a girlfriend!"

At first, I didn't understand. I stared forward, my brain not processing anything. Then, I slowly swiveled it over towards him, a blank look on my face. "Uh, repeat that?" I asked him in a soft voice.

"I got myself a girlfriend!" He repeated, jabbing a thumb at his chest. A large smile decorated his face and his eyes were closed. He was standing, and he exuded confidence and happiness.

I didn't really have much to say, in my opinion. I only spoke a few words, mostly a 'congratulations' of sorts. This is how it went.

"LIAR!" I shouted, to the point that I'm sure the entire school had heard me. Issei looked surprised at my sudden outburst, though his grin never left his face. "What kind of girl would possibly go out with you, the biggest perv in the universe? You have to be pulling my leg!"

I was right to be suspicious. I mean, he's a pervert. How many girls' do you know likes perverts?

But besides from that, I just didn't want to admit that he had gotten a girlfriend earlier in his life than me. Being a twenty-three-year-old man means that I had much more experience than him. And my first girlfriend… was after I graduated high school. Very depressing, I know. But this… pervert… managed to get one a year before me!? Impossible!

"Haha!" Issei laughed, slipping his phone out from his pocket. "I have proof!" He then turned it on and showed me a picture of a girl standing next to him. "Amano Yuuma is her name." He said with a smirk. "Isn't she a beauty? And. She's. My. Girl. Friend." He spoke slowly, emphasizing each word and wagging his finger to the side with his word.

I gritted my teeth in slight annoyance and anger. ' _Bullshit!'_ I wanted to say, but I couldn't say anything. With this kind of evidence… I could only sigh.

"I see." I said, looking away from the picture. "Then, do you want some advice from an experienced man?" I chimed in, a twinkle in my eye, and grin on my face.

"Nani!?" Issei said in surprise. "Y-you've already had a girl? Of course he did, he's freakin' hot…" He mumbled the last bit to himself, but I still heard him. I chuckled awkwardly at hearing that. I never really wanted to hear a guy call me hot, especially with how I never used to be this good looking, but… A compliment is still a compliment, and is something you should take no matter what!

His eyes then shined with excitement as he thought back to what I had said. "Wait, you'll give me some advice? Tell me!" He all but grabbed me and shook me as he spoke excitedly. Wait, that's exactly what he did.

"First thing you should do, is to let go of me!" I pushed the guy away, and he let go. Sitting back down in his desk, he leaned forward a bit, adopting a serious face.

"Tell me, please!" He begged.

"Very well, young Padawan. The first thing you should do – before the date – is to check out the sites. Make sure you know _exactly_ where you'll be going. Never just wing it unless you have experience or know the area flawlessly. Make sure you know where you'll be going, and make sure you bring a lot of money. You never know what might happen. She might like some expensive dress, so if you catch her looking at something for an extended period of time, then buy it for her."

"I got it." He nodded resolutely – as he checked his wallet for money.

"Asking your parents for some money would be a good first step in the process." I quickly told him, to which he smiled and thanked me. "I would suggest a movie, restaurant, and probably walking around an area with lots of stores, and going into an arcade, probably. If it's in the area, of course. You want to end the date with a good scene. I'd suggest… something like being at the top of a cliff for a good sunset, but that might take too long, and your date is in the city, so… Maybe a park with a fountain? I don't know many great sites to end a date at here… And afterwards, make sure you walk her home, or wait until her parents pick her up!"

"Yes, sir!" Issei saluted, standing up. "Thank you for the advice, Noe-sensei!" Ooh, I like the sound of that! Now I know how Koneko feels when I call her that.

"Don't mention it." I laughed slightly, waving it off. "I'm here to help."

The bell then rang, and class quickly started.

o-DxD-o

After getting home, later that day, I immediately went downstairs after taking off my school blazer, and leaving my bag in the living room. I put on black gloves I had bought on my second day here in this world, and began to stretch.

After doing all of my stretches, I began to practice some punches on the punching bag.

Right, left, right, left. I went, hitting the bag with slightly more strength than last time. The chains creaked as I hit the bag, and after ten minutes of hitting, I slugged the bag with all of my strength with my right hand. It was pushed back and swung up in the air, though it didn't go up as high as if Koneko had punched it.

Taking two steps back so the bag wouldn't hit me when coming down, I took a few moments to recover my breath. That's when I felt a tap on my back. Spinning around towards my left, I swung out with my left fist, planning to hit whoever had touched me with the back of my hand. However, some force had easily stopped the attack. That's when I noticed that it was Koneko.

Seeing the familiar head of white hair, I looked down at the girl, and smiled in apology.

"Sorry, Koneko-sensei." I vocally expressed, letting my gloved hand fall back down to my side. "You freaked me out, so I just swung in reflex…"

The girl just shook her head.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? This isn't a day you're supposed to be here…" According to the contract, the small Devil is supposed to train me on Tuesday and Thursday from 3:30 to 5:30. It was neither of those days' todays, so I was left confused.

Also, also. How the Hell did she get in my house? I didn't notice her teleporting in here, so she must've gone in through the front door… Oh well, thoughts for another time.

"Checking in." she provided in a monotone voice. ' _But why…?_ ' I thought to myself with a sigh. Talking to Koneko is a bit difficult, considering she doesn't say much. As if she read my mind, she frowned and explained. "I was thinking of increasing your regime, so I came by to see if you were okay with it."

Oh, so that was it? I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, I don't mind if you change it. Oh, since you're here, do you want me to bake you some more cookies?"

If she had cat ears, then I'm sure they would've twitched. In fact, I think they'd suit her. Her face lit up at the mention of the cookies, and a slight smile appeared on her face.

Since I baked the first batch for her, she seems to have taken a great liking to them. Of course, not all of them were plain like that first batch. I've made a few banana, blueberry, chocolate, and even mint flavored cookies for her. Though her favorite, obviously, was the chocolate one, so I usually just baked that kind for her.

"Thank you." She spoke, her voice slightly higher than usual. Smiling at that, I placed my hand on her head.

"Right-o, Koneko-sensei." I stated with a nod, as I walked past her. The smaller girl followed quickly after me.

o-DxD-o  
 **No POV**

"I'm back, Rias-Buchou." Koneko quietly called. Rias turned around in her seat and smiled at the white haired girl.

"Welcome back, Koneko-chan." She greeted. "So? How was it?"

Koneko paused for a moment. And then nodded. "It has awakened within him, but he doesn't know how to use it."

"I see." Rias thought to herself, cupping her chin with her hand. "And Issei?"

"He seems to have a 'date' with one of _them_ tomorrow. I saw _her_ ask him out, and I heard it from Noe that he had a date the next day with _her_."

"Thank you. Then, you are now relieved from your duties of watching Issei." The white haired girl bowed her head. She quickly found a seat on one of the couches, and began to nibble at the edge of a freshly baked cookie. Rias smiled at seeing this. It certainly was nice to see one of her Peerage members find a friend… she just hoped nothing bad happens to him in the near unforeseeable future.

o-DxD-o  
 **Noe POV**

It was the next day. I had worked out that day with the new schedule Koneko had given me. There were more push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups added, as well as more sets of punches and kicks. There were even more training methods added, such as holding two large pots while balancing a tea cup on my head, while bending down, as if I was sitting, and balancing two more tea cups, one on each leg.

It was incredibly stressful; I'll tell you that. I broke two out of three within the first three minutes of starting.

Well, after that, I replaced them with plastic cups so I didn't lose any more cups, but I did pour water in them to make it heavier, and to force me to not take it easy, as if it fell over, then there would be a mess that I would have to clean up.

I think it was some kind of balancing and strengthening exercise? Either way, I was told to do it for thirty minutes, so I finished it in thirty agonizing minutes.

Once all of my morning exercises were done, I went and took a shower. Putting on my usual clothes, I chilled upstairs, eating breakfast, and trying to find something, in vain, to watch on TV. I need to buy a PS4 or something, because this is just boring.

If I had Koneko's number, I would've called her, but I don't. I'd take getting pummeled by a tiny girl any day of the week than sitting around, doing nothing. Next time I go to school and see the tiny girl, I'll have to ask for her number. Just don't think of all the guys and girls that will see you do this, and it will be _fine_.

Sighing, I stood up. I'll just go out on a jog, or something. Putting on my sneakers, I did a few stretches to get my legs ready for the run. Grabbing a water bottle, I slipped it into my hoodie's pocket, as it was really the only place I could put it without having to hold it in my hand, and that would be uncomfortable.

Making sure I locked the door, I began my jog. This will help me get more used to the neighborhood, and who knows? Something exciting might happen.

Coming to a stop, I bent down, placing my hands on my knees. It had been around an hour since I started my jog, and I was getting pretty tired. Taking out my water bottle, I took a nice, refreshing drink. Sighing in relief at the cold liquid sliding down my throat, I looked around me, and quickly spotted someone familiar. Issei was standing around, looking very nervous.

Oh, so I found something exciting. Excellent. Now, I'll just stalk Issei while he's on his date! Fantastic.

Yeah, no. I'm not going to just follow him around and watch how his date goes since he's just a good friend of mine, no, I'm going to wait until the next time I see him at school to ask him how it went – and that's definitely why I waited until his girlfriend, Amano Yuuma, showed up nearly an hour later. Definitely.

As I followed the couple, I watched from a safe distance so that they wouldn't notice me. I watched them go through clothing stores, and saw Issei buy her a bracelet or something. I nodded; she had stared at it for more than a couple of seconds, which meant she liked it! Good thinking, bro.

Then they had gone to a family restaurant – in which I went in too for something to eat – and after that, they headed to the park to finish up their date.

Seeing this part, I merely nodded, turned around, and left. He got it. That was definitely a good date, but nothing spectacular.

Better than my first date, since I had accidently spilt some coffee on her shirt and we had to call the date off early. Prick.

It was probably the advice. Definitely the advice.

After watching the two for the better part of the day, I went back on my jog. I still had a bit less than half of the water in the water bottle left, so I can still jog! Though I jogged, I found that my thoughts kept going back to Issei's date. I wondered at how it turned out. At most, I can see him getting a kiss at the end of it, but… I have a sort-of bad feeling about this.

It was probably just my jealous rage, but I think I'm above that. Probably.

Chuckling slightly to myself, I stopped jogging and looked up at the sky. It was getting surprisingly dark fast. I must've been lost in my thoughts for a much longer time than I thought. Taking out my water bottle, I drank down the rest of it. I was pretty damn tired, as I was jogging for much too long. Next time, just jog for thirty minutes. Screw doing this again…

Today was a waste. Well, most of it was.

It hurts to walk.

Sighing at my stupidity, I walked in the direction of my house.

That was when I saw her. A girl, leaning her back against the side of a wall, with cute blonde hair styled into twintails with a large black bow on the top of her head and blue eyes. Wearing a gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes, she stood there, smiling as she stared at me.

I felt a shudder go up and down my spine, and I quickened my pace. She felt dangerous, somehow. She looked like a defenseless young girl, who was probably in her early years of high school, or in her later years of middle school, but she somehow spewed trouble like nobody's business. Gulping down some saliva nervously, I walked past the blonde haired girl, as she followed me with her eyes.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" the girl suddenly spoke up, causing me to stop involuntarily. I slowly looked behind my left shoulder, and saw her facing me now, a wider smile on her face.

"Pretty fine, though a bit tired." I hesitatingly confessed after a moment of thought, even though I just wanted to run away. "A-and you?"

"Ooh, a pretty honest guy, aren't ya?" She giggled. "I'll be fine – right after I kill you."

At this, my eyes went wide. Then, in her right hand, light seemed to gather within the palm of her hand, until a pink spear that was seemingly made out of said light appeared. Keeping my eyes on the definite dangerous weapon, I felt my body freeze.

The girl, whose name I still don't know, smiled at seeing me freeze. Pulling her arm back, she aimed the spear at me. Seeing this movement, I jumped to my left just as the girl threw the spear at me. Hitting the ground, I managed to roll against it to avoid injury. Standing back up, I placed my left hand over my right side, where the spear had cut through my body.

"Shit…" I muttered beneath my breath. I kept my eyes narrowed at the girl, however.

"You dodged?" She said, seemingly surprised. "That's not fair! You're supposed to stand there and get killed! So~" she said seductively. "Get KILLED!" She created another spear made out of light, but this time, I was ready. Just as she pulled her arm back, and starting to flick her wrist to throw it at me, I jumped lightly to my right, just in time for the spear to go whistling past me.

I spun around on the heel of my shoes, and ran away from the crazy blonde haired bitch.

"Shit, shit, shit… this hurts so much!" I muttered underneath my breath. I was not ready for the Supernatural to try to kill me! They could've at least have given me a year to get ready! Or just not attack me at all! I actually expected a Devil to attack me first, and Devils definitely does not use light to kill people, so who in the Hell was this!?

"Hey, get back~!" She yelled at me from somewhere up above. Looking up, I saw the girl flying towards me with black crow-like wings on her back. Wait, hold on, let's take a few steps back!

The fuck did I just see? I looked back up, and saw the crazy girl flying towards me with black crow-like wings on her back. Hold on, hold on, hold the phone!

Okay, calm down Noe. You know the Supernatural World exists. So, let's see… Black crow-like wings must be the, uhm, Fallen Angels, right? Unless it's a Tengu, but she doesn't really look much like a bird, besides from the wings, of course.

Then, a Fallen Angel for some reason decided to kill me. Why? The only answer I can come up with, is because of my impeccable good looks~! Being serious, she must be here to kill me because of the Sacred Gear I have. But why? There were no other reasons for her to suddenly attack me, so that was the only valid reason I could give. It was also the only reason I was tied to the Supernatural world. Other than that, I was definitely just a normal guy.

But why would she want to kill me for something like that? Perhaps, there was a way to take it from me? If that was the case, then someone high up seriously needs to get a better hobby! Either that, or she just likes to kill random people with Sacred Gears.

"Shit!" I said, jumping back as a light spear hit the ground before me. A moment later, it exploded. I sure am glad I jumped back when I did, because if not… I would've died from the explosion! Or at the very least, have been seriously injured.

Then, I heard the girl land on the ground behind me. My body shook, but I managed to turn around to look back at her. She was five meters from me, though she didn't have a light spear in her hand.

Then there is still a chance… If I get her to start talking, I can take advantage of her having her guard let down, and attack her. If I'm fast about it, and if I hit hard enough, then I can possibly take her down – at least for a few moments. And in those moments, I can run away.

This is what I've been training for! The Art of Running Away is strong within me!

"Dammit… Well, it looks like I can't possibly get away."

"Hah~! Of course! As a Fallen Angel, letting a mere human get away would ruin my rep, ya know~?" So she _is_ a Fallen Angel. Called it.

"Yeah, well… Since there is no possible way for me to escape, why don't you tell me why you're here to kill me, huh? I mean – You might as well tell me, since there is no way in Hell I could ever get away from you."

The girl before me went silent. She stared straight into my eyes, and her smile dropped into a frown. Please fall for my incredibly brilliant strategy, crazy blonde bitch. After a few moments of thinking, the girl smiled and practically purred.

"Well, at least you know you can't get away~!" She giggled, creeping me out slightly. "Well, since you asked, I might as well tell you." YES! "After I kill you~!" NO! That defeats the _point_ of telling me, as I won't be able to hear it when I'm freaking _dead_! Also, that's pretty bad, as I kind of don't want to die…

Creating another one of her light spears, she pulled her arm back. She then winked at me, and threw the spear.

It was agonizingly slow. My eyes were wide; my body wouldn't move. I couldn't react in time. In not even a moment, the spear will rip through my chest and kill me near instantly. I could feel my heart beat within my ribcage. I could feel the blood flow through my veins, and I could feel the sweat trickle down my forehead and the blood ooze out of the wound in my side.

I can see the pink light spear slowly move towards me, and the crazy blonde bitch smile disgustingly at me, awaiting the spray of blood that the spear will undoubtedly make.

And I…

Of course, didn't want it to happen. Biting down against my tongue, I gritted my teeth. I could taste the iron, the blood. I didn't want to die again. I told myself this. I will not die. I will not.

I do not wish for this life to end this soon. I was given this new life… for what reason would there be to waste it right away? Because I possess a Sacred Gear and someone didn't like that?

Was it because of who I am? I would be dead already if it wasn't because of Koneko. My life was saved by her training – but I will still die in this encounter. Is that really alright? No. It is not. I must survive, I must live. If not for me, then for her.

I need power. Lots of power. I must be strong enough to beat down all those who come before me wishing to claim my life. I must be strong enough to destroy those who wish to kill those close to me, those who I call friends or loved ones. I must be strong… So… Sacred Gear within me. You react to my Desires or something, right?

Then my Desire is for you to materialize, and SAVE MY DAMN LIFE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK!

In a flash of red, and a burst of heat that strangely felt comfortable, regardless of the definitely too high temperature that I felt against my skin, the light spear that was flung at me was cut into two and exploded.

"WHAT!?" The crazy blonde bitch shouted, and was thrown back from the explosion and heat pushing against her. The flames surrounded me for but a moment, before they died away, becoming nothing more than wisps against the wind.

I smoothed my hair back into place with my eyes closed, and then snapped them open, glaring at the Fallen Angel gently floating in the sky ten meters from me, a shocked look on her face. There was a small burn mark on her cheek and hands, but I ignored that specific detail.

Lifting my arms, I gazed down at them, and then at my legs. I finally looked down at the object lying against my chest. And I smiled.

Looking back at the girl, I thanked every single God that is listening to me in this moment, then I thanked my Sacred Gear for doing what it was supposed to do; work.

I smirked. "Hello, little Fallen Angel girl. You want to stay and have a bit of a _chat_?" I tried saying in a British accent, though it failed horribly.

After a moment, she clicked her tongue. "Dammit, you weren't supposed to be able to use whatever Sacred Gear you had… Argh! I was told to retreat in this situation but…" She glared down at me. If looks could kill, I'm sure I would be dead ten times over… But if they could, she would be dead one hundred times over. Then she smiled coldly. "I'll be sure to kill you later, okay~?"

Turning around, she flew away, before vanishing into the dark sky, leaving behind a single black feather. I sighed in relief at seeing her go. Then, remembering my Sacred Gear, I looked it over once more, a clear smile on my face.

It took the form of an oval-shaped pendant, which was attached to a black chain, with silver surrounding a blood red gem. It fell down to my chest, and it felt warm to the touch, as I could feel the warmth through my shirt. There were flickers of golden orange from inside the gem, with the inside of the flickers being white.

And lastly… Orange red flames covered the pendant and chain, and it rolled off my arms and legs too. My Sacred Gear was what one might say: A Fire-type. Basically, I have an elemental-type Sacred Gear, specifically, one of fire. This drew another smile on my face.

I now have power… Strength to protect myself, strength to protect my friends, and strength that will no doubt be the start of me becoming OP… This… is… awesome!

Pumping my fist up into the air like I just don't care, I nearly burst into song. I quickly calmed down, as if someone saw me… it would be a bit more than embarrassing. Walking forward, I picked up the black feather that had fallen down to the ground.

This is kind of like a trophy of sorts. A mark to show the world of my victory. True, I didn't kill or even beat her in battle. But I survived. That's a lot more than you could say about most other Humans who were attacked by Fallen Angels, probably!

Now then… let's get back home, and take this Sacred Gear off! And how do I do that…

After a few moments of thinking, I managed to get the Sacred Gear to disappear in a puff of flame. Though the fire should be hot enough to burn me, I didn't feel any discomfort from it. In fact, it was more comforting than anything.

Alright! Time to get on home! To celebrate my sort-of victory, I'll bake a cake! I'll save some for Koneko, of course, since she had a big impact on my survival through her help of training me.

Though… how will I explain the reasoning for the celebration? Will I have to tell her that I knew about the Supernatural World? I mean, she does know I know about Devils since I did summon her through a flyer-contract thing…

But, regular Humans who do this don't question them about the Supernatural World. For instance, her other clients probably don't even know about Angels and Sacred Gears, and all the rest of that. Meaning… if I tell her about what had happened… What will she do?

Well, we're basically friends, so I don't think there will be any bad repercussions! I only wish I had asked her for her number so that I could call her, first thing in the morning… My side hurts…

o-DxD-o  
 **? POV**

I had been ordered to watch a certain Human which had suddenly appeared in the world. Most would be fooled into thinking that he had simply existed before now, and had been born into this world. But certain beings of certain powers will know something is wrong with this certain Human.

Especially if they're connected to that of Death itself.

And so, I was sent to the town of Kuoh in order to watch this Human which exuded "Death" itself. It was as if "Death" resides within this boy. But it wasn't just the feeling of "Death" that made them as interested as they are right now, it was the feeling of "Life". For death to exist, there must be no life, and vice versa. But this Human possesses both qualities. Perhaps he existed within a Boundary that was similar to being dead and alive? Though it sounds so far-fetched that it couldn't be true. But, something about him made me think differently… I don't really know, but, watching him will definitely reveal these answers, sooner or later.

For the last two or so weeks, I had watched him. I know about how he summoned a Devil, and I know that he has been training. I know that he possesses a Sacred Gear, and I know that every day he comes closer to unlocking it. I am also aware that there might be something _else_ besides the Sacred Gear within him. However, this feeling is abnormal, as if it has been sealed so that sensing it is next to impossible… unless you're specifically looking for it. And I was looking for everything. This was also the source of the feeling of "Life" coming off of him. Those like me will have no problem sensing it, which is why I know about it.

But this was mere speculation, of course. There is a possibility that there is just something different about his body which is making me feel this way. With the scent of "Death" itself coming off from him, I'd be surprised if he was just a normal Human being after all. Then there is the "Life", but that isn't exactly my expertise. Perhaps it was just due to "Death" hanging off of a living body, but I'm not an expert in the technicalities of such things. Though I can definitely say he isn't a Zombie.

Those beings don't really come out into the sun that much, and they usually smell like a corpse.

Then, I saw how he went on a jog, and started to watch who I assume is a friend, go on a date. He looked pretty happy for him… but also angry, for some reason. I got a bit of a laugh out of it, but when the date had arrived, I narrowed my eyes.

 _She_ was a Fallen Angel. I see, so they were playing that game then. I watched the two alongside the Human I was told to watch, and figured out that the male Human has a Sacred Gear, and it seemed to be pretty powerful. Either the Fallen Angel girl was planning to kill him, steal his Sacred Gear, or recruit him over to her side. I was leaning more towards the first option. After all, she was exuding such a silent killing intent that it was pretty obvious to Beings of the Supernatural.

Anyway, after a while, they ended up in the park, but the Human I was supposed to be watching left, clearly planning to let them have their 'final' moment. I was sad to see that he would find out later that his friend was dead, but I can't interrupt because of the treaty.

But back to stalk- I mean, watching him!

He continued his jog, though he seemed distracted. He was probably thinking back to that date and wondering how it ended. I felt sad that he would find out his friend was dead, but not overly so. I mean, I didn't even know him, so why should I really care?

And then… he met a Fallen Angel. I hadn't noticed one following him, so she must've known he would be going in that direction… of course, it was towards his house. They probably found out where he lived when I wasn't paying attention, or they just knew the general location. Dammit, this is bad… he could seriously end up dying!

The confrontation was short. She threw a light spear at him, that he ended up just barely dodging, though with a wound to his right side. He dodged the second one completely, and began to run away, to which the Fallen Angel began to follow him by flying through the skies.

However, his run was short lived, as the Fallen Angel threw a light spear just in front of him. He was lucky he jumped back, as it exploded a moment later. She then landed just behind him.

I desperately wanted to rush in, and save his life, but I couldn't. I was told to watch him, and do nothing else… if he were to be killed, then I would just have to… Shaking my head, I dismissed such thoughts from my head. I then directed my attention back to the boy.

As I watched his face, I saw how he had made up his mind, and became resolute with what he was about to do. He looked cool, is all that I could say. I smiled at seeing someone who could've potentially have been a friend die.

He then said a few words, and the Fallen Angel started to reply. And then, she summoned a light spear, and threw it at him, straight at his chest.

Goodbye…

Is what I was going to say, when a brilliant red light flared up from around him, and flames, trickling off from his body, cut the light spear in half, causing it to explode right in front of the Fallen Angel. This forced her to back off, lest she gets damaged by her own attack. The heat might've also helped, but I was too far away to feel how hot it could've been.

It was… really cool, to say the least.

He said something else, to which the Fallen Angel started to yell about something. And then… she left. Vanishing into the sky, she left a single black feather to fall to the Earth below. After a few moments, he looked at his arm, legs, and then the object lying on his chest. Then… he pumped his fist up into the air and did a short dance! It was actually pretty funny, and I nearly bust out laughing!

If we ever actually meet… I'll have to tell him to work on his dancing skills!

It looked like he wanted to sing, but he quickly calmed down. After a few moments, he walked forward and picked up the black feather. He then slipped it into his pocket, probably declaring it to be a sort-of trophy from surviving this encounter. Then he deactivated his Sacred Gear, and began his walk back home again.

He looked a bit nervous about something, but he quickly brightened up. He looked like he was enjoying himself, which brought a smile to my face.

This Human sure was interesting. What was his name? Thinking for a moment, I managed to remember his name from when he introduced himself at the school he was attending.

"Noël Beniko, huh?" I giggled. "I like you, so don't go dying any time soon!" Saying this, I jumped off the building I was standing on, before turning invisible using my cloak as I landed on the ground below. I then jumped back up into the air, and flew after Noël, making sure to keep a good distance away.

Once he arrived back home, I quickly went around the house and watched him from outside, making sure that he couldn't see me.

When he was done, he let it sit for half an hour, before cutting a total of two pieces for himself. After putting the rest into a container, and oddly cutting it in half, he washed the dishes, and went into his room to sleep. He was probably too tired to take a shower, so he went straight to bed. Though I was a bit worried about his injury – he had definitely forgotten about it – I decided that he reaped what he sowed in not bandaging it, and left him be. When he wakes, he'll be in a lot of pain and he'll have to change his sheets. It'll serve for a good laugh, if nothing else.

Shrugging my shoulders with a light smile on my face, I flew over to where I made my base, which was really just the tree in his backyard, and landed down on one of the many branches. Getting into a comfortable position, I made sure that the cloak I wore covered me and my mask was on. I closed my eyes, a wistful smile on my face.

Noël… He is such an interesting Human. I wonder as to what his future will hold?

o-DxD-o  
 **? POV**

 _Liar.  
.raiL  
aiLr.  
You are a **liar**.  
Who are **you**?  
 **You** are not me.  
Where am **I**?  
This void?  
Why am **I** forgetting everything?  
 **I** was just a **normal** person…  
Why did **I** deserve this?  
To be **replaced** by **you**?  
Li **A** r.  
Fa **K** er.  
Replic **A**.  
Impos **T** er.  
Imper **S** onator.  
Pse **U** do.  
Tric **K** ster.  
Dece **I** ver.  
 **You** are a **Doppel** gänger.  
 **.em** ecalper ot gniyrt era **uoY  
YOU** are **TRYING** to replace **ME**.  
But **I** will **not** have it.  
 **uoY** are just a **acilper**.  
Effigies somnium vidi factas.  
An **Effigy** of a **Dream Dreamt Undone**.  
But **I** will not have it.  
 **I** will win.  
 **I** will regain **my** life.  
 **You kill will I.**_

 **[Interwoven Dream]**


	5. Life 4

**Author:** _Hello_ everyone! _I'm sorry that it took so long to update this series! Just letting ya know, I'm not_ dead!  
 **Blanc:** _He had to change his internet, then he became lazy.  
_ **Author:** _You didn't have to say that last part! A-anyway, this will be an Issei-focused chapter.  
_ **Blanc:** _There will be morel like this in the future, and some where the POV might switch for a time.  
_ **Author:** _I'll try to have other POV in the future besides from these two, so just look forward to that!_

 ** _Kakashi Senju - So...whose the mysterious figure at the end?  
_ Blanc: **_It will be revealed, though some might figure it out before then.  
 **RedBurningDragon - Why does the pendent make me think of Shakgun no Shana and Alester? Great its Asch lul  
**_ **Blanc:** _The Author's first idea was two gauntlets and greaves, but when he thought about fire users, this came to mind, so he decided to model it after the pendant.  
_

 **Author:** _And there, so now you can get right to the chapter!  
_ **Blanc:** _The first Issei-focused chapter.  
_ **Author:** _Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **1** **st** **Dawn: New Dawn  
Life 4: Crimson Red**

 _The same color as that person's hair-_

 _That's what I thought while I looked at my hand covered in blood._

 _Red – Crimson red hair which is more beautiful than strawberry blonde._

 _Yes, that person's long and beautiful crimson hair has the same color as the color my hand is covered in._

 _"Hey, Ise-kun." That voice rang out once again within my ever slowing mind._

 _"What is it, Yuuma-chan?" I had asked her a moment later, a smile on my face as I anticipated what she was going to say._

 _"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?" At those words, I became happy from perverted thoughts._

 _"W-what is the w-wish you want?" I asked nervously, face red. My tone was deeper than usual, and I was worried that she would find out that I was thinking of something idiotic._

 _Yuuma-chan, my girlfriend, smiled and then says to my clearly, words that I did not expect to hear at all._

 _"Will you die for me?"_

 _Black wings had sprouted from her back, even as I asked her to repeat herself, and even as she answered once more, a spear, seemingly made out of light, appeared, held in her right hand._

 _My beautiful girlfriend, flapping her wings while the sun sets behind her – it looked like a scene straight out from a fantasy story. I still couldn't understand what was happening._

 _"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child." She spoke, a sadistic grin on her face as she eyed the blue bracelet I had bought for her, before looking up at me. Her voice was cold and her tone was like that of an adult's. Her smile – it was very cold. Shivers went down my spine as I stared at her, and my smile slowly dropped._

 _Then, the sound of wind reached my ears, such as that of an object thrown through the air. I felt the wind hit me in the stomach, and then the spear pierced it._

 _She threw it at me… But rather than that, why? When I had reached down for the spear, it had disappeared. The only thing left, to prove that the spear was there, was the huge hole in my stomach and the blood which is now pouring out from it._

 _Blood._

 _Blood._

 _Blood._

 _My head grew dizzy, and my eyesight blurry. Before I knew it, I lost my balance and ended up on the ground, on my back, eyes staring up at the afternoon sky that looked darker than usual._

 _At that moment, a small voice vaguely reaches me._

 _"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside of you."_

 _I tried to open my mouth, to ask her what she was talking about, but couldn't. The words wouldn't even form within my own throat._

 _My sight blackened, and I knew. I knew that I was losing my consciousness. The hole in my stomach – It must be fatal. I don't even feel pain anymore at this stage._

 _Are you serious…? I thought to myself. Am I going to die at this age? I haven't even lived half of my life yet! How can I laugh if I die because I was stabbed by my girlfriend at this weird park!_

 _…I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow? Will Matsuda and Motohama be shocked? What about Noe? Will they cry for me? Will they remember me? I didn't know…_

 _Mom, Dad… I haven't done anything to please them yet as their child…_

 _Rather… it's not going to be funny if they find those porno magazines I was secretly hiding after my death._

 _I struggled for a moment, just a moment, to go against my fate, and discovered that I could barely move my hands. Bringing them up and towards me, I touched my stomach and raised my hand. It's red…_

 _Crimson red. This is my blood. My whole hand is red with it. This is all my blood._

 _Then she came into my mind._

 _The one who I'm imagining is that one girl. The beauty with the crimson hair. Every time I saw her, my eyes were drawn to her crimson hair._

 _…If I was going to die, I wish it was inside the arms of a beautiful girl like that. Though I started to feel like I was cheating on my girlfriend Yuuma-chan, I remembered that she was the one who had killed me in the first place… but if I was to die, I want to die after groping Yuuma-chan's Oppai…_

 _Haha, my perverted illusions don't stop even before I die… Aaah, my eyes got even more blurry, to the point where I could hardly even see. Is it finally the end for me…? Damn, it was really a boring life… If I was to be reborn, I want to be…_

 _"So you were the one who called me."_

 _Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and she talks to me. I can't tell who it is since my eyes are blurry, but…_

 _"Looks like you are dying. Your wound… oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you… This truly is interesting."_

 _She's laughing as if she found something interesting. I wonder what's so funny?_

 _"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me."_

 _Before I lost consciousness, I saw a brilliant crimson hair in front of me._

o-DxD-o

[ **WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…** ]

Groaning, I opened my eyes to the searing pain of sunlight as it made its way through the crack in the curtains. Yawning, I turned my alarm clock off. I stared blankly ahead, thinking over the surprisingly real-like dream that I had. Or rather, it was a nightmare.

I sighed as I got off my bed. I had been having that same nightmare for the last couple of days. Every morning, I would wake up in a cold sweat, with that same nightmare on my mind. I would lazily pick myself up and turn off the alarm clock. A few times, I had even rolled right on off the bed.

When I had talked about Yuuma-chan to Motohama and Matsuda, they had acted as if she hadn't even existed. However, after sitting them down and having a serious conversation, I had found that they weren't joking around; they really didn't remember her, even though they felt such jealous rage at how I had gotten a girlfriend.

Even her contact info and pictures I've taken of her in my phone were deleted.

Another unusual thing that I've found, is that I feel weak under the sun and strong at night. It was very weird – to the point where when I sprinted at night, I went incredibly fast, but at day, I could hardly cover twenty feet before nearly passing out.

I've completely become a _night_ person.

And then when I had talked to Noe about Yuuma-chan…

"Huh? What, did things go sour with your girlfriend?" Was his reply. I had asked if he remembered her, and he had acted as if he still did, though he looked confused at my questioning, and he grew a thoughtful expression. It was weird – but when I heard that kind of reply, I immediately went on to ask more questions, in order to confirm my sanity!

However, he didn't have many answers for me. To my questioning of "others don't remember her" he suggested that it was "Magic" of all things, after a few moments of thinking. In the end, he didn't really know, which made him closer than useless than I'd like.

However, he did strangely suggest that I go to the Occult Research Club since they're "experts" on weird and mysterious things like this. I don't know whether he is joking or not, so I decided to keep it as an option in case there is really nothing else for me to do.

"Hey, buddy. How was the DVD I lent you? It was some good stuff, wasn't it?" Matsuda said. He was a bald headed guy who might've looked like a sportsman, but he is a pervert who makes sexually harassing comments every day. He used to be a sports-boy during his time at junior high school, but now he's in the Photo-Club with an ambition to take photos of every part of the girls' bodies through the camera lens.

"Fu… the wind sure was strong this morning. Thanks to that, I was able to get a good view of the girls' panties." Motohama replied at my other side. He wore glasses, and he always seemed to act cool, even when he was saying things like that. He has a special ability called "Scouter" that lets him get the numerical values of the girls' measurements through his glasses.

Together like this, we joked around, talking about this and that. However, even today, I wasn't really in the mood. I was more fixated on my current situation with the "Disappearance of Amano Yuuma".

Sighing, I glanced out the window. Nobody remembered Yuuma-chan – nobody except me and Noe. Though he tells me to go to the ORC room in the old schoolhouse, I'm not sure if that is the right choice to do. Even if they study weird things like this, why would they believe me with no proof of her existence? Did I even have a girlfriend? Was it just me pretending to have one? A dream? Did I lose my mind from living my whole life without a girlfriend? Sighing, I refocused my attention back to the window.

As I stared out the window, a crimson color caught my attention. A brilliant crimson color, hair the color of crimson. Our school idol whose beauty is beyond a normal human's. Her slim proportions were not the shape of a Japanese girl, which is why the rumors point at her being from Northern Europe. It seems like she is attending a Japanese high school due to her father's work.

Rias Gremory.

A 3rd year student of this school, my senior.

She was also the president of the Occult Research Club, a club where only the "Chosen" can be invited to. And Noe seems to think that they'd be able to help me.

Well, even if they can't, being able to be that close to Rias-sempai would be a blessing! Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to just have a small chat with them once school is over?

Nodding at this, I made my decision. After school, instead of going with Matsuda and Motohama to watch porn, I'll go to the ORC room and explain my situation with them!

…Maybe Noe would be willing to come with me? It was his idea after all. I glanced towards Noe thinking about this. He was lazily staring at the wall, hand pressed against his cheek. He was oddly rubbing his left side with his left hand, but I ignored it.

Gulping down saliva, I turned back to my two other friends, and continued to listen to them, though my mind was on something else…

o-DxD-o

It was now afterschool. Noe is currently packing up his stuff into his bag, and preparing to head on out. After I had told him about my girlfriend disappearing, he had a thoughtful look on his face, as if he was trying to figure something out. During lunch, he had asked me if there was anything else concerning Yuuma – and I had told him about my dream. At this, he seemed convince that I _had_ to go to the Occult Research Club, though he still wouldn't tell me why, just the usual: "They probably know what is happening."

And so, now that it was afterschool, I had my opportunity to ask him to join me in going to the ORC room. I wasn't completely sure if I wanted to get Noe involved in my problems, but he was my friend, and he had offered advice for my date. Plus, he was the only one to remember Amano Yuuma, my girlfriend.

Not to mention he was the one who had recommended me to go to the club.

Sucking in a sharp breath, I turned to Noe. "Hey, bro." I breathed, getting his attention. His aquamarine blue eyes turned to look at me, as he stopped from stuffing a book into his bag. "You want to go to the Occult Research Club with me?" I turned pleading eyes to him, and he frowned. He probably expected me to go by myself, but after a few moments, his eyes shined, as if he had an idea.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled something else underneath his breath, so I couldn't really hear what he had said afterwards. Shrugging my shoulders, I beckoned for him to follow me.

I waved over to my friends, Motohama and Matsuda, and clasped my hands together in apology as I walked out of the classroom with Noe.

Their plan was to go home and watch some specific gentlemanly DVDs, and they had asked for me to come. "Perhaps watching these will get you out of your slump." They had said. However, I couldn't go, as I had something else – something more important, believe it or not – to do.

They'll be a bit saddened, but they'll still most likely go home and watch those DVDs, without a care in the world. Hopefully they'll understand the reason for my absence…

It only took a few minutes to walk from our class, to the old schoolhouse. The two of us stopped in front of it, and Noe stared at me, as if he expected me to enter first. Sighing in resignation, I opened the door and stepped into the building.

We then looked around a bit, as we had no idea where to go from there. Frowning, Noe opened up his cellphone, and typed out a message.

A few moments after he sent it, he had received one back. He read it quickly, and then nodded.

"Follow me." He said. Though I didn't know why, he suddenly knew where to go. But, trusting in my friend, I followed him up the stairs. We went further into the building from there.

Looking around, I noticed that though the outside was a bit of a mess, the inside was clean. When I looked into the rooms we passed by, even they – though they didn't look like they were used – were clean.

When you think about old buildings, you would expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But even in this apparently old building, I haven't seen any signs of those.

They had to be cleaning this place pretty often, was what I thought to myself. As I thought this, Noe stopped in front of a particular classroom, as he checked his phone, most likely to make sure we were at the right place.

Looking up, I read the sign that was on the door, and saw that it was the Occult Research Club. We had reached our destination.

Noe then stepped closer to the door, and knocked on it. After a few moments, the unmistakable voice of Rias Gremory answered.

"Yes, come in."

Noe glanced quickly at me, and then opened the door. I followed him into the room, as the two of us looked around in wonder.

There were weird signs and words in every area of the room. What stood out the most, however, was the circle drawn in the center of the room. It looked like a magic circle that took up most of the space in the room.

I could feel something creepy and weird coming from it, so I looked away, as if that would alleviate the feeling I had from looking at it.

There was also a couple of sofas and a desk in the room, and the room was also lowly lit using candles, which was quite odd. Though I didn't have problems seeing anything in the room, which was even odder, I think.

However, someone was sitting on one of the sofas – a girl with a small build. She seemed familiar, but from where…

"Hey, Koneko-sen – Koneko-chan!" Noe suddenly calls out, holding up his hand in a greeting. The smaller, white haired girl, turned to look at him, and smiled slightly as she bowed her head in greeting, before she went back to eating some kind of candy. Noe just chuckled at seeing this. " _Same old, same old, huh_?" He muttered, but due to my close proximity this time, I managed to catch his words.

Looking back at the small girl, I remembered who she was.

Like Noe had said, she was Toujou Koneko-chan. She's a 1st year at Kuoh Academy, but she looks like someone in elementary, or even middle, school because of her childish face and small body. She is apparently quite popular amongst certain groups of guys, and she's also popular amongst the girls as well and is treated as a mascot for being so cute. Staring at her face, I noticed that she had a bit of a sleepy expression.

' _Did she not get enough sleep?_ ' I thought to myself.

"Oh, right." Noe suddenly says, and motions towards me. Koneko-chan looked back up at him when he said this. Seeing his gesture, she looked at me. "This is Hyoudou Issei. A friend." Koneko nodded at me, before returning to eating her candy.

"Hi. How are you two doing?" a masculine voice to our right asked, and the two of us looked over there. Leaning against the wall, was a blonde haired boy, who I recognized almost instantly.

Kiba Yuuto, our school's number one best looking "Prince". He captured the hearts of the girls in our school with this smile of his, and though he is in the same year as us, he's from a different class.

"I'm well." Noe said with a smile.

"Fine…" I mumbled a moment later, as Kiba looked towards me.

And, last but not least, the last two in the room.

First, was the girl standing up, behind the desk. I recognized her instantly, and I became incredibly happy. Black hair in a ponytail, the same ponytail which is said to be nearly extinct, the person in our school who is said to be the last with such a ponytail – Himejima Akeno-sempai!

Having a pretty face, which is always smiling, she had a Japanese atmosphere and is called Yamato Nadeshiko, even though she is just a student, and one of our school idols. The person who, along with Rias-sempai, is said to be one of the "Two Great Onee-samas"! She is idolized by both male and female students, for her beauty, smarts, and physical abilities!

"Ara ara." She spoke, gaining my attention. "Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She spoke to the two of us, introducing herself politely with a smile. Her voice was fascinating.

"O-oh, my name is Hyoudou Issei. N-nice to meet you too!"

"Noël Beniko. A pleasure." He bowed his head slightly. "Though you – and everyone else – can just call me Noe."

And lastly, the one who is sitting down behind the desk, with a beautiful crimson red hair, and an amused smile, with glowing blue orbs as eyes, Rias Gremory-sempai.

"Good afternoon. I am Rias Gremory. It is a pleasure meeting you two." Her eyes drifted from me, and then to Noe for a quick second with a frown, before settling back over to me, showing off a pleasant smile.

"H-Hyoudou Issei! Pleased to meet you!" I shouted full of vigor, a blush on my cheeks, and a smile on my face. I was surrounded by so many beauties, that even if they can't help me, it was totally a great idea coming here! Nice idea, Noe!

"Likewise, and like I said, just call me Noe." I nearly toned out the introduction of my friend, but as expected, as he was right next to me, it was a bit difficult to do so.

"How 'bout you two sit down? It will make this easier if we're all comfortable." Rias-sempai suggested, gesturing for the couches.

I was about to move to sit down next to Koneko-chan, but Noe moved before me, and sat down to her right. Seeing this, it would be a bit awkward to sandwich the poor girl, so I chose to sit across from the two with a scowl on my face.

Noe sent me an apologetic smile, but he didn't look like he was sorry. Koneko-chan, ever so slightly, scooted closer to the dark silver-blue haired teen, who hardly seemed to notice.

"Now, let us start… but before that, we, the Occult Research Club, welcomes you." Rias Gremory spoke, a grin on her face. Her eyes went to Noe with a frown, and then to Koneko, but she seemed to become resolute with something, as when she directed her gaze back to me, her grin had reappeared.

"Eh, ah yes." I said absentmindedly, nodding slightly towards her. I didn't know what she was thinking, but whatever it was, she had apparently decided on what to do. However, her next words stunned me.

"As a Devil."

My mind completely shut down for a moment at hearing that. I then sent a quick prayer – which for some reason stung – to God to help me get through this. I also sent one to my Dad and Mum, telling them I was in for something big, and that I may, or may not, be going crazy.

After a few uncomfortable seconds, Rias-sempai cleared her throat. "I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

I blanched slightly. She really did get straight to the point, but… Devils? Really?

"Hey, Ise." Noe said. I turned my gaze towards him, to see that he was grinning. "Your face speaks volumes, ya know?"

"What?" I muttered, not understanding what he was trying to say, to which he shrugged.

"Noe-san is correct." Rias-sempai affirmed. "Your expression is one of disbelief." She shrugged. "Well, that can't be helped. If you ask anyone else, then they wouldn't believe what we told you."

"I-I guess." Was my only reply. ' _But then what about Noe? How is he related to… Devils, as she called it?_ '

"However, you saw it, didn't you? Black wings sprouting from the back of _her_." Rias Gremory's voice cut into my thoughts like a knife doing the one-thousand-degrees challenge.

Black wings? That's right… Amano Yuuma – my girlfriend for a single date – had grown black wings from her back. Then I was "killed". But that was… It was just a dream, right? It couldn't have been real…

"It wasn't a dream." Rias-sempai told me seriously, seemingly reading my thoughts. "That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served the God of the Bible, but they are beings who have fallen to Hell because they had evil intentions. They had given into their depravities. They are also the enemy of us, Devils."

Now we were talking about Fallen Angels and Devils. A fantasy-genre if I've ever seen one…

I glanced at Noe, who was silent, and staring at Rias-sempai with a thoughtful expression, as if he was listening to her words and absorbing everything she was saying. As if he found this "interesting". Why was he not questioning her? This was… definitely not real!

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world."

As Rias-sempai went over her explanation, of what the Underworld was and what the duties of Devils were, I just couldn't understand it. She had to be messing with me… what she was talking about… it couldn't be real, could it?

"No no, Sempai." I interrupted her. "That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student such as myself. Is these what members of this club do?"

Basically, what I was saying, was that this conversation was just a club activity. That they had made up an elaborate story, as if they were writing a book, just for their club. Everything they were saying – it was just a lie. But then, why did Noe look like he believed it?

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage." Rias-sempai said delicately. "It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for some of us Devils."

…Isn't this just a club activity? It has to be… I mean, Devils and Fallen Angels – they can't exist, right?

"-Amano Yuuma." Rias-sempai decidedly spoke. Upon hearing this name, I opened my closed eyes in shock.

' _Where did she hear that name?_ '

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?" Her words sent a chill down my spine, and I felt my face pale. Images of the date came back to me… Of us walking through a shopping district, of me buying her a bracelet, of us eating in a family restaurant… And then, that moment in the park, before the fountain, of her killing me, revealing those black wings… It couldn't be true. It was just a… a dream.

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now?" I said in a hollow voice. I didn't want to believe what she was speaking, and I hated how I was talked into coming here. Why did I want to be here in the first place? I thought that they would… no, there was no real reason to be here. "I don't want to talk about this here." There was clear anger in my voice. The topic they were trying to talk about – in a way, it was taboo to me now.

When I talked about it before, no one remembered her, no one believed me. But Noe did. And Noe told me to come here… But even then, perhaps he, and the rest of those here, were just playing tricks on me?

"She existed. For certain." Rias Gremory said in a matter-of-fact voice. Saying this clearly, she stared me in the eyes. "Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you." She snaps her finger, and Himejima-sempai takes out a photo, and tosses it down onto the table for me to see. It spun around a few times, before coming to a stop before me.

I was speechless as to the contents of this photo.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan." Rias-sempai commented, though she clearly already knew the answer.

The photo resting before my eyes – it was definitely her. The same face, the same outfit. Even the same black wings were growing from her back.

"This girl is… no, this is a Fallen Angel." Yuuma-chan is a… Fallen Angel? Before I could voice my thoughts, Rias-sempai continued. "This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"Goal?" I said in a low voice. However, it was not Rias-sempai who spoke, but Noe, who had been quiet as of thus far.

"Most likely, to kill you."

I gasped at his words. T-to kill me!? What the Hell!

"Why!? Why did she have to kill me?" Raising my voice, I nearly shouted. I stood up, and stared at Noe, my face clearly showing anger, confusion, and disbelief.

"Calm down Ise." Noe gently said. After a few moments, I sat back down, and he continued. "From what I'm guessing, is that she killed you because of you Sacred Gear – which is the same conclusion that I arrived at when I was attacked." He said matter-of-factly.

"What? You were attacked too?" I questioned, surprised at what he had said.

Hearing this, Koneko-chan, who had been quietly eating her snacks, turned towards Noe, nearly dropping the cookie she held. With wide eyes, she stared at him for a few seconds, before narrowing her eyes at him.

"You didn't tell me." She accusingly said.

"It never came up." He responded, letting out a sigh. "I was going to tell you soon, but… This happened." He swept an arm towards me, and the rest of the room. "But because of it, I was able to awaken my Sacred Gear." He looked proud at saying this, but… Sacred Gear? Didn't Yuuma-chan say something about that? Didn't Noe say it a few moments ago too?

"Hold on a moment; I'm a bit lost. Sacred what?" I asked. Noe blinked at me, and then sighed.

"Ask Rias-sempai. She can tell you more about it than I can." He said, leaning back against the couch, muttering something that I couldn't hear. Koneko stared at him for a few more moments, before going back to eating her cookie, though slower this time. Due to their close proximity, Koneko might've heard him. However, as I was sitting across from him, I couldn't hear what he had mumbled. I wanted to know what he had said, but…

I turned towards Rias-sempai. I didn't even need to ask her for her to explain.

"A Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed upon to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to have been the possessors of a Sacred Gear." She explained, stopping for a moment to catch her breath. "Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. Most of the Sacred Gears that exist have functions that are only usable in the human society but there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, Fallen Angles, and even Gods. Hyoudou Issei." She spoke my name. "Raise your hand."

I blinked at hearing this unusual request. Why do I have to raise my hand? I looked at Noe, who just shrugged. Deciding to do what she says after a few moments of thought, I raised my left hand and arm.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-strongest thing…?" I hummed for a few moments, before a person arose in my mind. A man with black hair that can become golden, radiating in power as he unleashes his most devastating attack… "Son Goku from Dragon Ball series…?" Noe seemed to snort when I had said this, but I ignored him.

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

It was silent. Overwhelmingly so.

However, I concentrated. I imagined the scene. Of Goku shooting a blue beam from his cupped hands – the Kamehameha. At imagining this, power suddenly started to surge through my body, like a tidal wave flooding the earth.

"Lower your arm slowly, and stand up."

I stand up from the sofa and lower my arm.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

Oh shit. There are people around me, and I have to copy Goku doing the Kamehameha at this age!? I'm too embarrassed to do it! Just because I'm closing my eyes doesn't mean that no one will laugh at me!

"Hurry and do it." Rias-sempai urges me.

O-oi! Are you serious! Do I seriously have to do this!? Shit, my luck is seriously pitiful to have to do this here! I breathed in, and then out. Okay, then! It's Hyoudou Issei's first and last time doing the Kamehameha! Better peel your eyelids open and burn this scene into your memory!

"Ka!" I started, drawing back my arms, and cupping them in that familiar pose. "Me!" I paused for a moment, gathering power in my body. "Ha!" I imagined a shining blue ball appearing within my hands, and a white light radiating around it. "Me!" I imagined the image of Goku powering it up, and I felt the power flowing through my body surround my left arm, and a strange heat that felt comfortable building up. "HA!" I shouted, throwing my body my arms forward with my opened hands, and pushing them forward at chest height. This, is the legendary pose of the strongest warrior to ever grace the lands! The Kamehameha of Son Goku!

There was silence for but a moment, but that moment seemed to last eternity for me. I felt like I could die from embarrassment, especially at how Noe was starting to crack up in laughter.

"Now, open your eyes." Rias-sempai said after a moment, though I could hear amusement in her tone, it definitely did not serve to help me out of my embarrassment. My face felt as hot as fire, and probably matched a very ripe tomato named Ryan… Which is a weird thought that caused me to frown. "In this place which is filled with Demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

I opened my eyes, just like I was told to.

And what I saw, surprised me. My left arm was glowing a deep red, with green on the back of my hand.

' _W-what is this!? What is going on? Wait, can I actually pull off the Kamehameha now!?_ '

The light starts to take form and it covers my left arm. When the light disappears, my left hand and arm is now covered in a red gauntlet. It's equipped with a flashy looking object. It looks like a very fine and realistic cosplay item.

The part that covers the back of my hand has a green gem-like object embedded in it. Actually, it looks more like a jewel instead of a gem. But – before all of that…

"What the Hell is thiiiiiiiiiis!?" I shouted in surprise, staring at the red gauntlet that seemed to fit easily on my arm.

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime you will and want." Rias-sempai explained for me.

T-this red gauntlet is a Sacred Gear…? I… still can't believe it. I shot a Kamehameha, and I… I…

"The Fallen Angel." Himejima-sempai interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and over at her, and stared questionably at her, waiting for her to continue what she was saying. "Amano Yuuma, correct?" I nodded at her words. "She most likely saw your Sacred Gear as a threat, and therefore, killed you."

…So the thing about Yuuma-chan and the Sacred Gear was all real. Then the part where I was killed by her was real too…? So, wait, then how am I alive?

"You called me when you were on the verge of death." Rias-sempai explained for me, at seeing my look. "I was summoned through this paper…"

She then pulled out a single leaflet. A flyer, if you will. I stared at in it confusion, but then I remembered. I remembered that I had one, that while I was waiting for Yuuma-chan at the meeting spot, one of the people giving out flyers gave me one. It had a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that read, "We will grant your wish!"

Looking carefully, the magic circle on the flyer is the same as the big magic circle as on the floor.

"This is one of the flyers we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils, since these days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us, so we give these flyers to people who look like they would summon Devils – like Noe, over here."

I looked over at Noe, who simply stared at Rias-sempai silently, a bored look on his face. When he glanced over at me, he sighed.

"I received a flyer from a girl after leaving school some time ago, and I used it to summon Koneko-chan. While you received one when you went on your date, and then when you were bleeding out, you managed to summon Rias, and so she saved your life."

It was true. When I was impaled by that _spear of light_ I wished really hard. When my hand was covered in blood, the only thing that came to mind, was crimson – the same crimson as the hair of Rias Gremory. And so, I strongly craved for her to appear, to hold onto me as I died, was my wish.

"When I was summoned, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel – though I vaguely already knew that you possessed one. But there was a single problem." Rias-sempai gestured, holding up her right hand, and extending her right index finger. "You were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angel's spear of light. Issei, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life."

"Save my life?" I echoed, a question on my lips. So Rias-sempai was the one who helped me, saving my life? That was why I'm alive? But… how?

"Although, as a Devil." She said after a few moments. I was confused, and so, she decided to explain. "Issei, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil."

At that moment, wings sprouted out from the backs of everyone around me, minus Noe. They were different from the black wings of the Fallen Angel, as instead of being bird-like, they were bat-like.

And then, I felt some kind of sensation on my back. Looking over my shoulder, I see the same black wings protruding from my back. Are you serious? I'm really a Devil? I'm not a human anymore!?

"Let's introduce everyone anew." Rias-sempai clapped her hands. She then looked over to someone behind me. "Yuuto."

Turning my head around to look behind me, I saw the blonde pretty boy smiling.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you two. Umm, I'm a Devil too – a Knight. Nice to meet you." He nodded in greeting, and I nodded back. Next, was Koneko-chan.

"…First year. Toujou Koneko. Please to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too. Rook." She bowed her head slightly.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil and the Queen. Ufufu." She bowed her head politely.

And lastly, it was Rias-sempai.

She runs her hand through her crimson hair, and says it very directly.

"And I'm their King, as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory; Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise, Noe."

Looks like I'm in a really unthinkable situation, I silently think as I chuckle awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you too…" I inclined my head as I rubbed the back of it. "But, first, I have a few questions. Can I…?"

"Of course." Rias-sempai nodded, letting me ask what I wanted to.

"Well, first off – I get why you so readily told me all of this, considering I'm now a Devil, but… why were you so calm saying this around Noe? Isn't he just a regular human? I know he said he had a Sacred Gear, but still…"

"I believe Koneko can answer that." Rias-sempai looked towards the white haired girl, who stopped nibbling on a cookie, as she heard her name.

"…He contracted me some time ago to help train him." She spoke softly. "If you were paying attention, you'd have already heard that."

"Oh…" What she was saying was right. He did mention that he had summoned her, but I guess I just didn't put two-to-two together.

"So I basically already know this and that about the Supernatural World." Noe huffed, seeming to look proud at the statement. "Though not too much." He suddenly deflated, as he scratched his cheek.

"Any other questions?" Rias-sempai asked me after a few moments.

"Oh, right! What am I supposed to be doing, now that I'm a, uh, Devil?"

"Akeno?" Rias-sempai said, turning towards Himejima-sempai.

"As a newly Reincarnated-Devil, your first task is: to deliver these flyers." She gestured towards the flyer that she had shown me from before.

"Wait, I have to deliver those?"

"Yes. By doing this, you will eventually be called to form a contract, and with each completed contract, your power will grow in accordance."

"I see…" I scratched my chin absentmindedly as I tried to think up another question, but I couldn't come up with one.

"Can I ask one?" Noe asked suddenly. Rias-sempai nodded her head at him, and he continued. "What you were saying when you introduced yourself – Knight, Rook, Queen, and King. What do they mean?" Rias-sempai was surprised for a moment, before smiling slightly.

"Are you aware of the game of chess?" She asked him, though I didn't understand why, at first. After a few moments of thinking, I realized that in chess, there was a Knight, Rook, Queen, and King, but also Bishop and Pawn. But why would she…?

"Yes, I've played a few games before." Noe responded.

"When we Reincarnate someone as a Devil, we use these pieces to create a Peerage. Knight has speed as their greatest power, Bishop has magic, and Rook has strength, whilst Queen and King has all of these traits, but stronger."

"And Pawn can turn into any of the other pieces, except King, correct?"

"Oh, you catch on quick. Have you figured anything else out about this system?" she asked seriously, curious as to see what else he managed to pick up from what little he knew.

"…When you Reincarnate someone, you can only use one specific piece to do so. For example, you can't combine the traits of Knight and Rook – that wouldn't work out that well. But, you can use two Knights or four Pawns to Reincarnate someone. Then there is the compatibility. For example, Kiba is a Knight, right? Then, his compatibility for being Bishop would be pretty bad, so he wouldn't be able to become one, and even if he could, it would be a stupid decision. Am I correct?"

"Exactly correct!" Rias-sempai clapped once in approval. "You sure have a good head on those shoulders. Hm, how would you like to join my Peerage? You have a Sacred Gear; so it certainly wouldn't be a waste of a piece for you to join."

While I was surprised at the offer directed towards Noe, he wasn't. He shook his head, turning down her offer. "While I appreciate the offer, I think I'd rather keep my humanity for now. Perhaps in the future, I might change my mind, but for now… I'd rather live a more normal life."

"I understand." Rias-sempai accepted, nodding her head at his reasoning. "One shouldn't change their life just for the Hell of it; live the way you wish to. But remember this: If you wish to become a Devil, you know who to ask."

"Thank you." He said, standing up. "Then, I think I've overstayed my welcome. I have other things that I must do, and besides – there are probably other things you need to tell Ise, some of which you might not want to say around me. Bye." Giving us a wave, Noe turned and started walking towards the door.

"I was pleased to make your acquaintance, Noël Beniko." Rias-sempai added before he left.

"And I you." He said before opening the door, and leaving.

I sat there, staring at the door, mind racing.

I was now a Devil, no longer a human. And… I was now in a club filled with mostly beautiful women! The only thing that would be better, is if Kiba wasn't here…

As my face turned red, and I adopted a lewd smile, Koneko-chan stared at me with slight disgust.

"Pervert."

o-DxD-o  
 **No POV**

"And you said he awakened his Sacred Gear?" a blacked haired woman asked, looking down towards a blonde haired girl.

"Yes! It was some kind of fire elemental-type Sacred Gear. It took the form of a pendant that rested on his chest… though I didn't recognize it." the blonde haired girl said in reply with a frown. "It felt… weird."

"I see." Thinking, the black haired girl turned away. "The nun will be arriving here soon, and then we can start the ritual. Though it will take a few days to get underway…"

"And then, once the ritual is complete, I can kill that damn brat~?" the blond haired girl practically sung, as a sadistic smile filled her face.

"Right." The black haired woman said, nodding. "But for now, make sure the area around the church is secured. I want nobody to get close and learn of the ritual, got it?"

"Of course!" she smacked her left breast in mock salute, before turning around and walking away with a little skip.

"…Damned brat, she can't do anything right, can she?" the black haired girl sighed. "She wasn't supposed to attack him in the first place; just watch. Did he give her a reason to attack? Most likely not. She just likes to kill. And then she fails at that!" the woman cursed underneath her breath, as someone else in the room cleared their throat.

"Perhaps his Sacred Gear was powerful?" Suggested a third voice, this one belonging to a man.

"Enough of a threat, just like the boy you had slain, eh Raynare?" A blue haired woman smirked.

The now named Raynare scoffed. "I doubt it was as much of a threat. She would've been around him for only a small time period; there is no way she could've figured out how strong the Sacred Gear could've been. She most likely just wanted to kill him, since I was killing the other that same night." She rolled her eyes. "Oh well. Once the ritual is complete, at least I can get some amusement from watching her kill that fire boy."

"Hmph. I doubt it will be that interesting. He _is_ a human, after all. Sacred Gear or not." The man turned away, crossing his arms.

"But it would be enjoyable to hear him scream, right, Dohnaseek?" The blue haired girl giggled.

"I am not you Kalawarner. I do not find pleasure in torturing my foes." Dohnaseek spat.

"Oh well. At least _I_ will enjoy his screams of torment and pain." Kalawarner smirked, imagining the boy screaming for help.

Raynare simply sighed again. It was difficult working with these Fallen, but she must complete her mission. For Azazel. "Enough. It's getting dark; get to patrolling the area. Did you forget that there are Devils in the area? If they learn we are here, they may just attack…"

"Ugh, don't remind me about those bat freaks." Kalawarner scoffed, walking away.

"Don't remind me of my job. I know as well as you do that protecting this area is greatly important to our mission." Dohnaseek commented, before he, too, left.

Raynare simply shook her head. "The time is coming… the time for me to gain power! And then… nobody will stand up to me. I will be no one's equal!" The Fallen Angel laughed, as she descended into the basement, to check on the preparation for the ritual. Once the nun was here, she would just have to wait a few days, and then, her power, [ **Twilight Healing** ] was hers. Then, she would be invincible.


	6. Life 5

**Author:** _Hiya folks! Welcome back; but don't get too_ _comfortable!_  
 **Blanc:** _This idiot decided to take a bit of a break from writing this to focus on a possible new story; but don't worry. The next chapter has already been typed up. Plus, this "new story" is simply an idea at this moment. It probably will not happen.  
_ ** _Author:_** _Blanc... you hurt me.  
_ **Blanc:** _Truth should not be concealed.  
_ **Author:** _Right, whatever... reviews, please?_

 _ **XxExtremeSamxX -** **This story seems pretty interesting... PS - I read your bio and yes, Blanc is true waifu.  
**_ **Blanc** : _Yes_.  
 **Author:** _Oh...kay... Anyway, let's just cut to the chase, alrighty! To the story! (Warning: Freed is in this chapter. I don't need to explain why there is a warning, right? Good. Now you can read.)_

* * *

 **1st Dawn: New Dawn  
Life 5: Fallen Nun and Crazy Exorcists**

"Buchou, may I ask you something?" Akeno asked, as the two were alone in the ORC room. The sky was dark, with no hint of the sun remaining in it anymore. After Noe had left, they gave Issei some instructions to deliver some flyers, and sent him off. Not long after, Kiba and Koneko both received a summons due to a contract, and so the two had left through the teleportation magic set up in the room, which instantly brought them to their destinations.

"Very well." Rias accepted, staring at her fingernails, a bored, yet amused, look shone in her blue eyes.

"I just wish to affirm this: but what was the real reason as to why you were so readily able to accept telling Noe what most other humans shouldn't know?"

"Simple. He already knew of the Supernatural, so what was the harm?" was her short reply. It wasn't uncommon for a normal human to awaken and activate their Sacred Gear and not know of the Supernatural World, but after that, someone would notice, and someone would be interested in their power. However, her Queen was not completely convinced in the reasoning that she was given. She believed that there was something more to it than that, and it had something to do with the weird feeling surrounding the human Noël Beniko.

"I'm sure there is more to it than that." She pried with a light chuckle.

"True. Koneko trusts him – otherwise she wouldn't be so happy after coming back from the contract they have, so perhaps that is why I was willing to divulge this information to him, without any cost. Plus, if he would agree to it, he would make for a fine Bishop, or perhaps even a Rook." Rias giggled slightly, to which Akeno smiled wider at.

"Ufufu. Perhaps you are-"

"Akeno." Rias interrupted, sending a withering glare towards her Queen. "Enough of this matter. It is already too late to take back what has been said. Besides, with another player on the board, don't you think our sweet little Issei will be in a little less trouble, in case _they_ decide to make a move on him once again?"

"If that were to happen…"

"Then the worst-case scenario, we simply need to _remove_ them. Forcibly, if so."

"Ufufu. I can't wait for that." Akeno said as she licked her lips, a sadistic look in her eyes.

"Plus, there is that _other_ matter." Rias looked away, outside the window, slight disgust in her eyes.

"I understand." Akeno bowed her head down slightly. "Show him some good faith… and in the future, you can have a wonderful ally." Rias merely nodded absentmindedly, hardly bothering to look towards her Queen. Her thoughts were focused on a certain Devil who used flame…

o-DxD-o  
 **Noe POV**

A few days have passed since my meeting with Rias Gremory with Ise. Since then, I have learned a bit more about Devils, such as how they're a bit stronger at night, how they have night vision, and how light is poisonous to them. When I say _light_ , I'm talking more about the light of Angels or Fallen Angels, but Ise has told me that he felt weird when the sun was up, so I'm sure the sunlight affects them too.

I have continued training with Koneko, but since I activated my Sacred Gear, I have also started training on how to use it too. Of course, I showed it to everyone in the ORC, and that also includes Ise. It might not be a gauntlet, like his, but it was still pretty cool and strong.

Akeno-sempai has given me some pointers in how to manipulate flame. Though she wasn't an expert in it, she told me how I can practice in my control. Though, it's strange. If I just _willed_ it, then the flame does what I want. Though this is just when the Sacred Gear is activated. Outside of that it's a bit difficult, but she says that my control is still impressive for someone who's had the Sacred Gear for only a short amount of time.

Given that I had an elemental-type Sacred Gear, she told me that there would be ways to easily counter it, for example, using water magic. And so, she had tried to teach me how to use other types of elemental magic… but that, for some reason, didn't work out so well.

Each time I tried to meld my magic power into, for example, lightning, it would just explode and dissipate. Akeno then tested to see if I could use other types of magic – but it all failed. Apparently, I have pretty good control over fire magic, with my Sacred Gear further enhancing this, but other types – be it elemental or not – have terrible control, and it just ends up self-destructing.

It was pretty disappointing.

But even still, I have focused on training my ability over flame. If it's the only magic I can wield, then I will be the best at it!

Is what I decided after Koneko consoled me.

"Argh, this is bullshit!" Ise complained as we were walking down the street after his club activities ended. Of course, he'll be back when the moon was up, but for now, he was heading back home.

I sighed. "Again?"

"Damn straight! Every – damn – time! It's always the same! I go to get summoned, but I can't teleport there, so I have to ride my bicycle! And then! Even then! I still can't make the contract, so I always fail! It always looks like Buchou is disappointed in me when I tell her the news!"

"I feel ya, but maybe instead of talking about this and that with your clients, you should try to actually _make_ the contract?" I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. Ever since he told me that he had been promoted from passing out flyers, to getting summoned to make contracts, he's been complaining about his lack of ability to teleport there, or to make the contract. It was starting to get annoying. "For example, when that bodybuilder magical girl guy abomination asked for you to watch that anime – you could've said, 'sure, but we'll have to make a contract, and you have to offer me something in return!' that would've completed it, no!?"

"…Oh." He simply let out a breath, and I sighed in return.

Being a Devil must be hard work – especially when you keep getting distracted and you go back without a contract. Good thing I decided to not be one. Though if I did join Rias-sempai's so-called Peerage, then I would be much closer to Koneko... I get chills just thinking about how training would change if I was constantly around her. But it was still a good thought to be around the cute little Devil… I shook my head before turning back to Issei.

"But anyway, you just have to step up your game! Just tell the perverts who summon you to actually make a contract with you, or you'll just keep getting into trouble with your Master! If you have to fake crying, then do it!"

"That sounds like a really bad thing… Like, I'm tricking them into doing it."

"Who cares? You're a Devil; no morals and all that jazz, right? Besides from that-"

"Hawaau!" A voice suddenly cut in cutely. At the same time as the voice, there was also the sound of something hitting the ground.

After a moment of staring at each other in apparent confusion, we turned around and stared at the source of the cry.

A girl. A golden blonde-haired girl with green eyes, who is wearing a dark teal nun outfit, a white veil over her head that has light blue accents, a brown satchel slung over on top of her right hip, that seems to have a thick book peeking out of the corner of it, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. Around her neck, she wore a silver cross necklace.

She was on the ground, with her arms spread wide open and her face was planted onto the ground, as if she was kissing it – which was far from the truth, as she obviously fell. She was definitely a clumsy girl.

"…Ar-are you okay?" Issei asked her with a slight stutter, walking over towards her. I followed just behind him, a concerned look on my face. Issei gave her a hand, so that she could stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep tripping over nothing…? Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much!" The girl replied upon being helped up by Issei, with the first part being her muttering to herself. Judging by her voice, and young look, she seemed to be about the same age as the two of us, or perhaps a year younger.

Just as the girl stood up to her full height, a strong gust of wind blows, and the veil on top of her head flies off.

The golden blonde hair, which was mostly tucked into her veil, fell out from within the veil, and went down onto her shoulders and beyond to the middle of her back. Her straight blonde hair was shining due to the light bouncing off it.

She was truly a blonde-haired beauty.

And seeing as I liked blonde haired girls… Well, my heart isn't exactly beating at normal intervals anymore.

"U-umm… is something wrong…?" The sister looks from Issei, to me, asking this. Wearing a worried expression, she truly was concerned with our lack of saying anything.

"Ah, sorry, um…" Issei started, but stopped as he planted a hand over his own mouth.

As Issei was keeping the blonde-haired beauty busy, I walked over to the veil, and picked it up. Looking it over, I shrugged my shoulders, and presented it to the girl.

"Thank you!" She said kindly, a happy note in her tone.

"Are you traveling?" Issei asked her, noticing the travelling bag she was carrying on her shoulders. I glanced towards it, and nearly clicked my tongue because I didn't notice it. I was too wrapped up in how beautiful her hair was, and at getting her veil to notice something so obvious…

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town…" She stopped strangely and looked away slightly. After a moment passing, she looks back at Issei, then me. "You two must be residents of this town, correct? It is a pleasure to meet you two." She bows her head perfectly, her eyes closed. When she pulled back up, her lovely shade of green eyes opened.

Issei placed a hand to his chin thinking about something. Though I hadn't been in this town for long, I did know that the Church was abandoned since some time ago… In fact, Issei had told me about it himself. He had told me that he was friends with some boy and that they had always hanged out in the Church, and that after he moved away, the Church was soon abandoned. I wonder why a nun would come here, if the Church was in disuse? Perhaps, it was to get it back into working order? If so, then good on them!

"I have been in trouble since I got here." The girl continued, a blush forming on her face slightly. "Ummm… I can't speak Japanese that well… I was lost, and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She held her hands together in front of her chest, with a melancholic look setting itself on her face. From what she was saying, this girl can't speak Japanese that well, if any at all. The reason Issei must be able to understand her, is because he's a Devil, and they know all languages or something. But as for me understanding her… I don't really know. Again, this could be because of my unique situation, but I truly do not know.

"Do you know where the Church is?" I asked Issei. Though I was told about it, I didn't even know where it was. He raised an eyebrow, but then he understood after a moment of thinking.

"Oh, I think I remember where it was." He looked up, thinking for a moment. Then he smiled and nodded his head as he looked at the young girl before us. "Yep, I definitely remember! We can take you there, if you want?"

"Y-you do? Thank you~! This is all thanks to God, praise his name!" She smiles at the two of us, tears nearly flowing down from her eyes. She was incredibly cute.

After that, the two of us began to lead her away from the street we met her in, and eventually, we came to the front of a park.

There, she had healed a young boy who was crying from a scrape on his knee. She had held her hands up to his knee, and a green light orb had appeared from her palm and flashed onto his knee. Two identical rings appeared on both of her middle fingers, and after just a moment, the knee was healed.

It was undoubtedly that – a Sacred Gear. And more than that, as she used her Sacred Gear, Issei's left hand had glowed green, where the orb had appeared when he summoned it. I also noticed a black glow appear on my chest, shining slightly through my clothing, where my Sacred Gear would normally hang down to.

As I stared at the light on my chest, I felt myself somehow fill with joy... Somehow, the Sacred Gear the nun before us is using, is connected to our Sacred Gears… but how?

I looked at Issei, and noticed that he was grimacing slightly, as if his arm was actually hurting. Perhaps, there is a certain difference in our Sacred Gears? Or maybe it was due to him being a Devil? However, he seemed to share the same sentiments as me, as when he looked at me, he glanced at the light on my chest, and at the light on his hand, and nodded.

We'll have to talk later about this. Most likely, with Rias-sempai.

When we looked back at the boy, his injury was completely gone, and there was not even a trace of blood. It was amazing, simply amazing.

This may have been only the third Sacred Gear I've seen, but they sure are amazing. Issei must be thinking the same too, or so I believed he was, due to the expression on his face.

"Here, your wounds are healed now. The pain should be gone." The nun pats the boy's head and then looks over towards us. "I'm sorry for holding the two of you up, but I simply had to heal this boy." She laughs slightly as she sticks her tongue out at the two of us.

The boy's mother, after a moment, manages to shake her shock away and grabs the boy's hand and starts to lead him away, while the boy looks towards the nun, and waves in farewell, while shouting his thanks.

The girl smiled brightly at the boy, before changing her gaze towards us. There was glee in her tone as she repeated the phrase. "He said, 'thank you Onee-chan'!" She repeated sweetly, a red tinge on her cheeks at the thanks.

Though it had to be translated first, of course. She had only initially understood what he had said due to the way he said it and the way he looked, but even then, she was incredibly happy.

"That power you have…" I muttered, staring at the two rings on her two fingers. She quickly noticed and answered.

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a beautiful and wonderful power that God had gifted unto me, his unworthy servant…" Though she looked a bit sad, she was smiling. I shared a glance at Issei, and I knew the two of us understood.

Somehow, one way or another, she must've had a dark past. But the two of us knew instinctively: do not pry too deeply into her past. It was only common courtesy to not pry into matters such as that. If she were to willingly share it, on the other hand…

The conversation ended on that bad note, and the three of us continued walking towards the Church. It had only taken a few minutes for us to reach it. Glancing at Issei, I noticed that he was shaking slightly. It must've had something to do with him being a Devil so close to God's property, abandoned or not.

"Yes, this is the place!" The girl suddenly spoke up, skipping forward a few steps. She then twirled around, breathing a sigh of relief after reaching her destination. "I'm so glad." She breathed out a moment later.

Knowing that Issei would want to leave right away, I smiled towards the girl. "Then, that's good. The two of us should be on our way now, so…" Issei, catching what I was saying, nodded, and the two of us started to turn to leave, when-

"Please wait!" the nun's words stopped the two of us, causing us to look back at her with some surprise. "I would like to make you some tea as gratitude for taking me here, so would the two of you please come on in?"

Issei glanced at me, his face pale. I noticed some sweat on his forehead. Biting down on my lip for a moment, I quickly thought up an excuse. "Unfortunately, we have to be somewhere right now, so perhaps another time?"

"…Oh…" She seemed to be troubled, and her face fell slightly. She wanted to make us some tea to thank us for our help but drinking tea here will be dangerous for Issei. I, of course, could've accepted her invitation, but it would've been weird if Issei didn't accept with me.

And so, I had declined her invitation for the both of us. It was a shame, but with the promise of accepting the tea another time, it was more acceptable. There was no other choice but to refuse, given the current circumstances, but that didn't mean that we couldn't accept in the future.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, though everyone else just calls me Ise, so you can too." Issei introduced himself, to which I quickly did the same.

"Noël Beniko, but you can just call me Noe without the accent." The girl blinked at the two of us, but then her expression brightened, and she smiled dazzlingly at the two of us.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!" She bowed her head as she clasped her hands. Though her name was Asia, it wasn't pronounced like the continent. Though it was a bit weird, I accepted it quickly. Life held many mysteries, so who was I to judge?

"Then, Asia, let's meet again." Issei continued, smiling towards the blond-haired nun.

"Yes! Ise-san, Noe-san, I will definitely come and see the two of you again!" She bowed her head down once again.

The two of us quickly left the area surrounding the Church, and Asia watched us go until we were most likely out of sight. She was a good girl, the two of us agreed once we were far away.

"However, there is still that one matter…" I spoke aloud after a few minutes of just us walking.

"Right. When I felt pain in my arm…"

"And I felt joy mostly in my chest…"

"What does this mean?" Issei asked, looking down at his left hand.

"I don't know." I did the same, though it was towards my chest.

When Issei saw Asia use her Sacred Gear, he felt pain in his left arm. When I saw Asia use her Sacred Gear, I felt joy well up within my chest, but the same kind of feeling had quickly spread throughout my body, until she stopped using her Sacred Gear. At that moment, the pain Issei felt, and the joy I felt, disappeared without a trace. Of course, the glow that had appeared on his hand and my chest disappeared too, and she never caught a glimpse of the glow, that much was certain. However, why do I get the feeling that, beyond just the feeling, there was something else completely different with the meanings of our reactions?

Issei felt it in just his arm, where his Sacred Gear was located. But while I mainly felt it in my chest, where my own Sacred Gear appears, I also felt it coursing throughout my body.

The only thought that came to mind, was the "Fragment" but that is… It was something I did not understand, so while it may be the answer, a new question would be asked: why.

Why was it related? Was it holy in property, or was it something else? The answer, is something I might never know. But I'd be damned if I didn't try.

o-DxD-o

I threw a straight right punch, but just as my foe lifted her hand to block, I stopped the fist, and pulled back, as I kicked with my left leg, trying to sweep her legs out from underneath herself. However, seeing this, she lightly jumped over my leg, and whilst in midair, she kicked up with her own left leg, and cleanly hit me in the chin, knocking my head back.

I stumbled backwards as I caressed the aching chin, a frown on my face. My switch in attack was fast, so I thought she wouldn't notice it, but…

"You have a lot to learn." Koneko-sensei spoke in her usual monotone voice. Though she only said six words, I understood as to what she was referring to. Feinting was difficult, but if you can get it down, then your overall strength in a fight increases.

Sighing, I nodded. "Yeah, I know." After a few moments of silence, Koneko-sensei announced that we can take a break, and for me to work on my magic control.

My magic control basically consisted of me using my Sacred Gear to create shapes using my flames. Doing this will increase my control and flexibility or something. I wasn't really listening to Akeno-sempai's explanation, but I still practiced. I just thought it was kind of redundant since the flames did what I wanted perfectly, as if they had a mind of their own.

We were currently in the forest next to the old schoolhouse. The sun was slowly disappearing from the sky over the horizon, and if you checked in the opposite horizon, you might notice the edge of the moon peeking out, like a pale white mountain or hill in the far distance.

Sitting down with my back to a tree, I summoned my Sacred Gear and it flared into existence, with flames lining the pendant and chains, as Koneko watched from a distance, her own back to a different tree as she started eating some sweets. Ignoring her, I then willed the orange gold flame to surround just the pendant, and it did so within a second.

Another great thing about this practice, was getting used to willing the flames to move how I wanted them too, and they slowly responded faster to my will. It was a bit difficult to understand, but it was kind of like Gaara's sand in Naruto. But they didn't respond on their own, so that was a bummer, though I was thinking of how to use it to defend me in fights. I mean, who would want to punch freakin' flames? That'd just damage your own self!

The flames didn't burn or hurt me in any way, so I could probably have it cling to my body, and since smoke didn't rise from it, I didn't have to worry about choking. It was just when I set fire to something else, like a tree or something, that it created smoke.

As I willed my orange gold flame to dance around in front of me, I thought back to the events from the other day.

We had met a girl with beautiful blond hair and gorgeous green eyes. A nun. Someone who works for the Church, someone who is against Devils. However, this girl was nice, and she possessed a Sacred Gear that could heal. She was important in some way, shape, or form, but how?

Then there was later that same day, at night. Issei had told me earlier this morning at school that he was brought to fight a Stray Devil. It should be self-explanatory, but a Stray Devil is someone who had killed their own Master and taken on a more Devilish form as their powers start going out of control. He had also found out that he was a 'Pawn' and though he was let down by this revelation, he was told that they have high versatility, because of their 'Promotion' ability.

Of course, we basically went over this when we first met with the ORC, but I guess he kind of forgot. Moving on from that, it was now the next day, and I was training with Koneko. Issei will most likely be heading out soon to make a contract since it was getting dark, but something felt wrong.

As if we're forgetting something… As I thought about it, I remembered the _how_. As in, _how_ we ended up where we were. With Issei as a Devil, and me with an awakened Sacred Gear.

Issei had just gotten a girlfriend, but he was then killed by the _Fallen Angel_ masquerading as his girlfriend, but then where was this Fallen Angel now? Where was the one that had attacked me? Continuing from this point, Issei and I learned that he was a Devil, Resurrected by Rias Gremory, and he learned about Stray Devils and other such facts about Devils, but we also met a nun with a Sacred Gear who was sent to the Church – which was abandoned years ago – for reasons I, or he, don't know. Was it to fix up the Church? Or for some other reason?

Asia was clearly not evil – she was kindhearted. She was too kind to hurt others, and I don't think she'd condemn Devils either. Then, where does the Fallen Angels fit into this? Being Angels that had fallen from Heaven…

It only took a few moments for me to realize what might happen in the next upcoming days, and to figure out Asia's role in this.

She was with the Fallen Angels, who were at the Church. It was obvious when you thought about it.

Keeping in mind that there are Fallen _Angels_ , in town, where would you first think they would go? The Church. But would Angels let them, who had fallen from grace, in? Most likely not. But if it was an _abandoned_ Church, would there be any Angels there? I don't think so. And so, they would use this Church as a safe house of sorts. And then, Asia, a nun, arrives in town, looking for the Church. Coincidence? I think not!

There are too many coincidences happening in such a short time span, that it couldn't be a coincidence. First the Fallen Angels appearing. Then the abandoned Church. Then Asia's arrival.

She is somehow connected to the Fallen Angels… But how? Perhaps she was excommunicated by the Church, which led her into contact with others like her, and the Fallen Angels. But what led her to be excommunicated?

Knowing that she is a very kind girl, she wouldn't have murdered someone important, or probably have been part in a crazy experiment, but it's her power that gives the biggest hint. To heal.

What if she healed an enemy of the Church? With her kind heart, she would probably even heal Satan himself, should he require it. She would then be caught and sent out… excommunicated.

Then, what is her connection with the Fallen Angels? I only personally know one, and though she may have cute blond hair that is slightly messy, earning her some extra points, she is also a crazy blonde bitch, and she had tried to murder me. Then there is the Fallen Angel who had _actually_ murdered Issei, a good friend of mine.

What could they get from Asia?

Her healing Sacred Gear. They could force her to heal them, or to heal a specific individual. But there had to be other ways to heal someone… Then, what is there left? Is it possible to take someone's Sacred Gear? I mean, Asia's Sacred Gear takes the form of rings. Couldn't someone just take them off from her slender fingers, and then they're theirs? No, it must be more than that, since you can just summon and unsummon the Sacred Gears, as proven with mine and Issei's, so it shouldn't be able to be taken that way.

Perhaps something like a ritual, like a device that can extract Sacred Gears, perhaps…?

I couldn't figure anything else out. I mean, how do you even come up with some of this stuff? If there is a ritual, a device that can take Sacred Gears, what could its effect be on the Sacred Gear possessor? Do they just lose their power; do they die? Or perhaps it's something as simple as them _voluntarily_ giving them their Sacred Gear, using this so-called device as a medium to transfer the power over?

Asia is kind. Perhaps if they ask _real_ nicely, then she'd give them her Sacred Gear? Well, I don't really see that happening so…

Of course, all of this is just wild speculation. Perhaps what I thought up is correct, perhaps not. But it does make sense, given the information I had received.

The only thing I can think of that could mess up what I had thought up, is if the Fallen Angels just came here to kill Issei, and then left. Or if Asia was sent here to kill the Fallen Angels… Yeah, I don't see the latter ever happening.

o-DxD-o

It was some time later. The moon was out, and the night was upon us. I had worked up quite an amount of sweat from sparring with Koneko, that I had to take a shower in the ORC room. Luckily enough for me, they strangely had a shower in here. I won't ask why. But I will gladly use it.

I had a bad feeling about Issei, so I decided to stay here, and wait for him to get back. Besides, we still needed to talk to Rias-sempai about that weird feeling we had when we met that nun…

Shrugging my shoulders, I turned the shower off, and shook my head side to side, throwing off the water that clung unto my hair and scalp.

Exiting the shower, I quickly dried myself using a towel, and then put my clothes back on. Of course, I left my blazer off. I wasn't very much fond of the blazer. Wearing a school uniform again sucks, so I'll be sure to not wear it when I don't have to.

Slipping my hoodie back on, I carefully pulled on my socks, and stepped into my shoes. I then left the shower room and entered the main room for the ORC.

Sitting down on the couch, munching on some sweets, was Koneko. To her right, was Kiba, reading a thick book. While Rias-sempai looked over some documents, Akeno-sempai served her some tea. After scanning the room, I sighed. Issei wasn't back yet.

I walked around the couch Koneko and Kiba were sitting on and sat across from them. Koneko glanced up as I sat down, but she quickly went back to eating, ignoring my presence to enjoy her sweets.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, until I coughed into my hand, getting Koneko and Kiba's attention.

"So, Kiba. What book are you reading?" At my words, Koneko lost interest, while Kiba sent me a smile.

"Oh, this is a new book I checked out of the school library earlier today. It refers to a family of Russians named the Karamazov, and they-" As Kiba said the name Karamazov, I felt a familiarity with the name, but Rias-sempai interrupted the conversation, as she stood up in a hurry.

A light was shining on her left hand, though I didn't know the purpose to it.

"Everyone; to the magic circle. Issei's in danger."

"What?" I questioned, as I started to stand up.

"Not you, Noe." Rias-sempai stopped me, holding up her hand. "I can't teleport someone who is not part of my Peerage. That is simply not my specialty. I am sorry."

"Dammit." I muttered a curse, balling up my hands into fists. If Issei was going to be in danger, I had wanted to be there to help him, but now I can't. Boy, am I useless or what? I looked up at Rias-sempai and made sure she saw the look in my eyes. "Protect Issei, Rias-sempai. I ask this of you." I bowed my head. I didn't want my first friend to be hurt, or even killed… again.

"Of course." She easily answered. I looked up. "He is my precious little servant, after all. And nobody will dare to lay a hand on him." The anger was clear in her eyes. I looked at Akeno-sempai, and though she was still smiling, there was a certain… sadistic look in her eyes. Koneko didn't look any different, but I could tell that there was a quiet anger there. Kiba had quietly set down his book, and though he still wore the small smile on his face, the same smile he had when he was telling me of his new book, which I may or may not remember reading, there was an angry glint in his eyes.

"Thank you." I breathed, bowing my head once more. Though I cannot help, all I can do, is wish them good luck.

After that, the small group positioned themselves onto the big magic circle in the room, and in a flash of blue, they disappeared to Issei's side, most likely. I sank back down onto the couch, letting out a nervous sigh.

"Please be safe…" I quietly mutter to myself, closing my eyes, as I leaned the back of my head against the couch. The only thing I could do now, was to pray for his safety.

o-DxD-o  
 **Issei POV**

It's late at night, and I'm on my bicycle riding towards a certain house that I had been summoned to. It wasn't a mansion, or an apartment, but just an ordinary house, though it was my first time going there, so I was a bit nervous.

The reason for this, is because the client didn't live alone, so his family might see me. That would be bad. The reason being, is that I have to actually visit the house to make the contract – though I've failed every time. I was told that ordinary humans won't be able to detect me, but does it apply to this situation as well?

I was worried, but I quickly realized that all I can do is to enter the house and just hope that nothing major happens.

However, as I arrive at the house, and park my bike outside, I realize something. The door was open. Leaving the door open in the middle of the night… it was such a bad and ominous thing. Did they open it for me?

No… I felt a bit uneasy. My heart is beating ecstatically. Anymore, and it'll break through my ribcage, I feel…

However, I cannot turn back now, not when I have a contract to fulfil!

Walking into the house, I look inside the entrance way. There were no lights in the hallway and there was a staircase leading up to the second floor, but, again, no lights were on. There was only the one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, though it's faint.

There was definitely something wrong. I felt no presence of any human near here.

Are they sleeping? No, that's impossible – I wouldn't be feeling this uneasy if that were the case. Taking my shoes off at the entrance, I carried them in my hand as I walked into the room without making a sound. I'm a Devil, not a thief. I thought of an excuse like that, and suddenly, the beating of my heart calmed down slightly.

Looking into the room from the door that is slightly ajar, I notice that the brightness is due to some lit candles. After a few moments of doing nothing, I finally decided to speak up.

"…Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household… Umm, is the client here?" I ask quietly, but even after waiting a minute, there was no reply. As it couldn't be helped, I entered the room nervously.

It's a living room and in it was a television, a sofa, a table, and other such things. It looked like an ordinary living room, nothing was wrong at all-.

Then, I stop my breath, with my eyes being glued to the wall. I felt a rumble in my tummy, and I felt vile rise up into my throat.

On the wall. There was a corpse nailed to the wall upside down. The blood dripped off the corpse, making a puddle on the ground, and covering the wall with its icky red blood. A human male. The corpse has been cut viciously, with something that looks like a giblet coming out from the wounds. It was disgusting.

I vomit everything that was in my stomach onto the floor next to the door. When I had seen that Stray Devil, I hadn't vomited, even though it was disgusting – well, the lower half of it anyway. But, seeing this corpse, my body reacted violently, and I vomited up everything from my stomach. I can't endure looking at this corpse any more.

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, in a way that resembles a cross upside down. There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso. This isn't normal. No sane person could ever do something like this!

But, as I tried not to stare at the corpse, I noticed writing on the wall.

"W-what's this?" I muttered, trying to read the messy handwriting.

"It's written as "punishment for those who did bad deeds". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." Suddenly, the voice of a young male comes from behind me. When I turn around, I saw a man with white hair, wearing a white attire with black pants. He looked like a foreigner, and he seemed to be around my age. He dressed like a priest, with a cross hanging around his neck. He was also hot, the prick.

Seeing me, the priest smiled evilly.

"Hmm hmm." He hummed. "Well, well, well, if it isn't a little ol' Devil-kun! My favorite!" He seemed to be really happy as he talked.

Then, the thing that Buchou told me about came back to my mind.

" _Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They are one of our biggest enemies. They can easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God._ "

He's a priest, I quickly realize. Which meant, he was related to the Church. Meaning… this is bad…

He also knows that I'm a Devil, so that meant that I was now in the worst situation there is – again!

"I'm a priest~" He randomly started singing, making be very confused. "A boy priest, possibly violated~ I cut down Devil-like people with my big and thick, veiny sword~, and I laugh at them as they bleed, bleed~ I cut the head off of those like you, Devil-kun, and then receive my meal from your skull, as I skullfuck you to next week~!"

I didn't really get why he was singing. Was there something wrong with him? Was the train of thought my mind was on. He is mental.

"My name is Freed Sellzen. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself to you, doesn't mean that I like you or anything~! You don't even have to introduce yourself to me, 'cause I'd rather not remember your name in my memory, so please don't. But, I know: it's okay, Devil-kun. It's okay, since you are going to die soon, so names don't matter! Though it might hurt at first, but later you will feel _sooooo_ good that you will cry in pleasure as I stick my sword through you!"

I've never, in all my years, met someone crazy like him before. His words didn't make any sense to my head. But, anyway, this guy is an Exorcist. I'm definitely in trouble now. However, besides from that, there was something that I wanted to say to him. I swallowed down my spit and asked the crazy Exorcist.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?" I asked him, making him pause slightly, before smiling creepily.

"Yes, yes!" He raised his hand. "I killed him~! Because~, he was just a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him. I didn't want to, he forced me~ believe me! It was me, or him, and I wanted it to be him!"

W-what kind of an excuse is that!?

"Huh? Huh, huh, huh!? Are you shocked? Aren't you the one running away? That's weird? Really weird. I mean, humans who make a pact with Devils are scum, scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? No, no? Is that so? Well, you _are_ scum after all, Devil-kun."

Alright. This proves it. This guy is bat-shit crazy! You can't even have a normal conversation with this dick! However, I will say what I have to!

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaa?" He breathed, titling his head to the side like a cute girl should do, and not a crazy bastard like this guy. By-the-by, it wasn't cute at all when he did it, and it only made me cringe! "What the fuck is that? Seriously, the fuck-fuck is that? A mere Devil-kun like you is lecturing me, little crazy ol' me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will laugh at this. It truly is funny, very much so. You probably could get a reward for being this funny, Devil-kun! Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil-kun to the lecture I'll put you through! Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. Straight into the abyss they go~! That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil-kun. That's. My. Job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!" I shouted, but he merely scoffed at my words.

"What are you on about? Seriously, what are you saying? Devils are trash. Do you know that they are just shitty existences that should just die like the shit they are? Do you know that this is common sense, you shitty Devil-kun-kun? Didn't you know? Weren't you informed of this? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler, ya shitty Devil-kun! Even babies have more common sense than scum like you! But, wait, it's useless to tell this to a shitty reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you to free you from your pitiful existence! HAHAHA! It's awesome, truly the best, isn't it? It's the best right? To kill shitty Devil's like you? Yeah, it's truly the best!

He then pulled out a sword that didn't have a blade, and a gun, from his coat. A sound then vibrates in the air, and the sword that was only a handle, turns into a beam-like saber.

"Is-is that a lightsaber?" I asked in disbelief, staring at the beam sword. Freed grinned at hearing this.

"Bingo-bingo! Ya got that right! But, let me fill you in on a little secret Devil-kun! You kind of irritate me, you know? So, so! Can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OKAY!? Okay then, silence is affirmation! Now, I'm going to stab your heart with my trusty little lightsaber, this _blade of light_ , and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking space gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love with your corpse!"

Right after he stopped speaking, the priest came sprinting towards me! He slashes his blade of light down at me, and without realizing it, I reached forward, grabbed the handle of the sword, and his arm, and flipped him over me!

If there is one thing I learned from the few spars I've had with Noe, is to flip first, and ask questions never!

But, even as the priest hit the floor with a soft bang due to the carpet, I felt an intense pain run through my leg. Grabbing the appendage, I noticed that there was blood spurting out of it. Looking towards the fallen priest wallowing in pain, I saw smoke slipping out of the gun. Was I shot? I must've been, but… I didn't hear anything! There were no gunshots. I had suddenly felt a pain in my leg, and then…

Just as I was thinking this, the priest stood back up, and aimed the gun at me. Before I realized what he was doing, I was shot in the leg again.

Letting out a choked scream, I fell down on my knees whilst moaning. This time, I was shot in the left calf! It hurts, it really does! But… I know this pain! It reminds me of when I was stabbed… by that spear of light!

"How is it, ya damn Devil-kun! I didn't expect you to know how to judo flip the shit out of me, but I bet you were just impatient when I stalled on fucking you! But, how do you like it? The feel, the taste, of the special bullets made especially for the Exorcists, the _bullet of light_! And it doesn't make any sound! Since it's a bullet of light. Light makes no sound, like the moan of fucking! This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it? Right, right? Yeah, you agree!"

Freed then broke into laughter, but, seeing him distracted, I charged shoulder first, and bashed him in the stomach with it. He tripped back, but as he was falling, he slammed the side of the gun into my head, and I went sprawling down to the ground. The priest was quick to get up, however.

"Die, die, Devil-kun, Devil bitch! Die, die like the shit-stain you are! Ahh~ this turns me on! Turn to dust, disappear, you shitty Devil-kun! WHAHAHAHAHA!" The priest is laughing. He is laughing madly, and it is pissing me off. But now he was about to finish me off, as I lay on the ground, seeing stars.

Just as he pointed the gun at me, a voice screamed out.

The voice of a woman. A familiar voice. One that I became acquainted to recently.

"Please stop!"

It was her. Asia.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to shoot me and looks towards the direction where the voice had come from. I also looked in the same direction, though I already knew who it was.

"Asia…" I spoke under my breath.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my lovely and stupid assistant, Asia-chan! What happened? Did you finish putting up the barrier?" As he spoke, her eyes trailed off towards the wall, a specific wall, glistening in red.

"N..."

"N?" Freed repeated, sticking his head to the side like he was a school girl.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"THANK YOU for the adorable scream!" Laughed the sick priest. "Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-no…" Asia then switched her gaze over towards me, and her green orbs widened at seeing me. A shocked gasp escapes her lips, before she turned back to the priest. "Father Freed… that person…" She switched her gaze back to me.

"Person?" Freed echoed, seemingly not understanding her. He followed her gaze towards me, and he ooh'd in understanding. "No, no, sweet little stupid Asia-chan. This shit-fer-brains here is a Devil. Asia-chan, meet Devil-kun. Devil-kun, Asia-chan. Hahahah, what are you misunderstanding about this situation Asia-chan? Please, let me know!"

"Ise-san is a… Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and I didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys already know each other? Wow. So, my introductions were meaningless… Ah, this blows! Now, now, Asia-chan – you know it is the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister. I mean, seriously! Are you serious? You're fucking this shitty Devil-kun?"

"Wh-what?" Asia stuttered, face going red at his disgusting language, and what the words had meant.

"No, no… I should've known better. You're too stupid to actually fuck…"

I-ignoring what he's saying… I didn't want Asia to know the truth. It should have stayed like that. It'd have been better that she didn't know. I didn't plan on seeing her again after helping her. I just wanted her to think of me as a kind high school student who lives in this town.

Man, I don't know what to say… What a rotten destiny. Asia's eyes are making me feel bad, as if she is accusing me of betraying her trust… which is essentially what I did. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a Devil…

"Ahahaha!" Freed laughed loudly, a wild grin on his face. "Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, also! We are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan-chan-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of the Fallen Angels-sama."

Fallen Angel? What does he mean? Don't priests and nuns work under God, within the Church?

"Well now, leaving that tid-bit aside, I need to kill this disgusting trash here, or else I can't finish my job! So, here I come. And I really hope I will be coming! Are you ready, you shitty Devil-kun?"

The priest lifts his blade of light up, and then thrusts it towards me. If I get stabbed by that in my chest, I will really die… I'll be killed… Even if I do miraculously survive, I will end up like the client who is nailed to the wall and then have my body slashed. There is no escape.

Feeling of fear controls my body when I think about it. This is bad. This is really bad! I will be killed without being able to move my body!

As I was thinking that, the blond Sister quickly moves between the priest and I, spreading her arms wide as if she was protecting me. The priest stops and puts on a stern look when he sees her protect me. He stood in awkward silence for a moment, before asking in a low tone.

"…Hey, hey, you serious? Really serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing right now?"

"…I do." She easily answered after only a moment, her voice may be shaking, but it held firm. "Father Freed. I beg of you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go. I beg this of you."

I was speechless after hearing her. Asia? Are you protecting me? Why? Aren't you a nun… and I a Devil?

"I can't stand it anymore… You, you… can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils who have done no wrong! It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaah!? Haven't any one told you two wrongs don't make a right? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Shitty trash that should just go beddy-bye when I pull the trigger before their fucking eyes! Seriously, is there something wrong with your virgin ass brain!?" Freed now has an anguished expression on his face. However, Asia would not relent.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, baaaaaaaka!"

"T-that's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person! And so is Noe-san! That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Even if Noe-san is one too! I won't change a thing! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such kind of acts!"

Asia had seen the corpse, and she had found out that I was a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the crazy priest who loves to kill others… She is a strong-willed girl. She's amazing.

However, faster than Asia could react, Freed slammed the side of his gun into Asia, hitting her down to the ground with a thump, leaving a bruise mark and some blood on her face.

That bastard actually hit her.

Getting up from my position, I crept over towards Asia, and shook her shoulder. She reacted to my touch, and moaned softly, her eyelids fluttering open after a few moments. She was still conscious. She was still alive.

"…The Fallen Angel slut told me _very_ strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, how 'bout I just rape you instead? That's a good alternative, right? If I don't, I don't think I'd be able to heal my broken heart… But before that, I need to kill that shitty Devil-kun over there!"

The priest points his blade of light at me again. I can't run away while leaving Asia here. I can't leave her here with him who just talked about doing such crazy shit to her, right before me! If I'm running away, then it will be with Asia. So, I have to fight… As a man, I can't let this happen!

But, can I do it? What if I used my Sacred Gear? Even though I don't know its effect yet? I'm also the weakest Piece, the Pawn. I have a slim chance of winning. But I have to…

"I can't leave a girl who just defended me." I stood up and stared intently at the bastard priest. "So, come and get some!"

I made a fighting gesture at the priest, telling him to come. The priest whistles and seems really happy for some reason.

"Eh, eh? Seriously? Serioooooously? You're going to fight me? I can come at you and stick it inside of you? You know you're going to die right? Painfully? With lots of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then, now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat shitty Devil-kun of the World!"

He's talking something creepy and crazy again. But I can't act pathetically in front of Asia!

The priest jumps up high, raising his sword to cut down at me. I raised my hands, prepared to grab and throw him down, but before he could start falling back to the ground, the floor glows in a blue and white color.

"What is thisssss!?" The priest hissed, becoming suspicious as he sees the floor glowing. The blue light starts to form a shape, and I knew instantly what it was.

A magic circle. And I've seen this kind before, though it was a different color. It was of the Gremory household. Meaning… I-is it!

In a flash, Freed was punched away, and slammed into the wall. As the light died down, they appeared.

"…Priest." Koneko mutters, letting her fist fall down from, what I assume, was punching the bastard priest.

"Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you." Kiba smiles at me, as he draws his blade.

"Ara ara. This is awful." Akeno-sempai says with her usual smile, as she looks at my bleeding leg, and the corpse on the wall, and then Asia behind me.

Akeno-sempai, Koneko-chan, and even Kiba! My comrades! They've come to rescue me! Now if only Kiba wasn't here…

But even still, I'm so moved that I feel like crying! Great, amazing! Something like this actually happens to Devils!? I feel great!

But even as I think this, the annoying bastard Freed cuts into our conversation, literally.

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

He rushes forward, slashing his sword towards Koneko and Kiba, however, the sound of metal echoes throughout the room, as Kiba blocks the blade of light with his own sword.

"I'm sorry." Kiba apologizes. "He's one of us. We can't exactly let you lay a finger on him, now that we're here."

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers, Gay-vils? That's nice, really nice! I can totally feel the heat! I'm getting _so_ turned on right now! So, how is it? Are you the one sticking it in, and is he the one bending? Or is it the other way around? Are you guys into that sort of relationship?"

Though they were exchanging sword strikes the entire time, the priest was getting cocky and sticking his tongue out whilst he shakes his tongue and his head. The guy was completely looking down on us! Even Kiba has an anguished expression. Yeah, that guy is definitely disgusting…

"Disgusting." Koneko cuts in, as she jumps towards Freed. Seeing this, Kiba jumps to the side, letting Koneko kick the bastard priest in the chest, and launching him again into the wall.

Freed moaned from the pain… or pleasure… it was hard to tell which was which.

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a 'Stray Exorcist', right?" Kiba asked, trying not to think about what he was saying earlier.

"Yeah, yeah!" Freed spoke, standing back up. "I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'd rather join the team of the Crimson Fucker, even if he's a shitty Vampire-kun, but I can't find the fucker anywhere! But I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils up whenever I feel like it, so don't feel too bad!"

Freed comes back in, and he and Kiba continue to exchange sword strikes. Kiba had a calm expression, but his eyes have already captured his foe. The bastard priest was still laughing and enjoying the fight, however.

"You are totally the type that is the hardest to deal with. Someone who feels like that are living by cutting Devils… the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a shitty Devil like yourself, right? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno-sempai cuts in. Though she's still smiling, her eyes are serious. She was ready to fight.

"Nice, nice! Yeaaah! I like those passionate eyes, I truly adore them! Onee-san, you are the best, you know that? I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No, I think it's killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill! It's truly the best! You'll make me come early!"

"Then disappear."

The person who appears at my side, is the crimson haired girl – Buchou!

"Ise, I'm terribly sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house." Buchou, who is apologizing to me, narrows her eyes after seeing my wounds. "…Ise. Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…" I tried to deceive her by laughing, as if it wasn't a big deal, but that just caused her to give me a look, that she was going to be yelling at me afterwards. Sorry for being weak, Buchou.

However, she didn't say anything to me, and instead sends an icy cold expression towards the priest.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?" Her voice is low and sounds scary. Wow, Buchou is _pissed_.

"Yes, yes, right here!" Freed says, sticking his arm up in the arm, before ducking underneath a slash from Kiba. "I have been playing around with it! I was planning to cut his body all over, but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream… alas, we'll have to finish after I cut the rest of you up!"

In that moment, there was an explosion. A section of the desk behind the priest had been blown away. It's Buchou. Buchou shot out a ball of demonic-power.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions."

Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen. Her killing intent lurks around the room, and an aura-like thing surrounded Buchou, coming off in waves.

However, before anything else could happen, Akeno-sempai alerted Buchou.

"Buchou, there seems to be a few Fallen Angels heading over to this house. At this rate, we will be at a disadvantage." The Fallen Angels are approaching? Those guys with black wings? Buchou sends another cold stare towards the priest.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno-sempai starts to cast a spell as soon as Buchou urges her to. Teleport? Are we running away? I looked at Asia. I made a quick decision, and turned towards Buchou, a frenzied look in my eyes.

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!"

However, she shook her head. "It's impossible. This magic circle can only teleport me and my servants. I do not have the power to teleport others."

N-no… My eyes and Asia's met. After a moment, she smiles at me.

"Asia!" I nearly screamed towards her, but she shook her head.

"Ise-san, let's meet again."

Those were the last words we exchanged at this place. In the next moment, the teleportation was activated, but before we could disappear, Freed tried one last time to attack us. But, seeing this, Koneko-chan threw the sofa against him, and though he had managed to knock the sofa away with his sword, we were already gone.

After that, we were gone. Asia wasn't with me.


	7. Life 6

**Author:** _I am not good with_ names.  
 **Blanc:** _He also doesn't know when he'll get to the next chapter, so please forgive him for this folly.  
_ **Author:** _Next chapter is the end of the first arc. Perhaps some questions you have will be answered... when I get around to it.  
_ **Blanc:** _If you will, please leave some reviews.  
_ **Author:** _Now, let's start this chapter!_

* * *

 **1st Dawn: New Dawn  
Life 6: Rescue the Damsel in Distress**

Issei had come back safe and sound – well, mostly. Issei had been attacked by a so-called "Stray Exorcist" as told to us by Rias-sempai, and Asia did find out that Issei was a Devil. However, she treated him with kindness, and had tried to protect him.

Stray Exorcists are basically the same as Stray Devils, only they were more-or-less, kicked out of the Church, or left on their own, or whatever. And then these Exorcists go to the Fallen Angels, beings that were kicked out of Heaven, though they still hold the power of light, the power to eliminate Devils. Which means that they probably have the same objective; to kill Devils.

However, even after being explained to about all of this, Issei still wanted to save Asia. I had to commend him for that. However, it was impossible, as said by Rias-sempai.

But I didn't think so.

As long as Issei feels the need to save Asia… then he will do so. That is the kind of person he is. And I will help him, even if it's just the two of us. I certainly will not abandon a friend as he fights, even if I'm a bit scared. However, I have courage. That much I know. I will help him, even if my body is shivering in fright.

o-DxD-o

It was after school, pretty late in the day.

Issei, who had skipped school for today, had arrived in the club room, as if he was in a hurry. I, who had nothing better to do, was hanging around the club, in hopes that Issei would arrive, and when he did, I was going to ask what he was doing all day.

However, without noticing me, he went straight to Rias-sempai. He then started to explain what had happened. How he had met Asia again, how he met the Fallen Angel Raynare – who was Amano Yuuma – how he wanted to rescue Asia, and about the supposed ritual that they were going to do.

However, Rias-sempai slapped him with a serious expression on her face.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no! I can't allow you to save that nun." Her voice was cold, but logical. Why save the enemy? Rias-sempai did not want to get involved, and when Issei tried to convince her, she had slapped him.

However, Issei did not give up.

"Then I will go by myself! I'm worried about the ritual thing Raynare had mentioned! The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

Just as Rias-sempai was going to say something, I spoke up.

"If you will not let Ise go, then I'll go." Her eyes traveled from the brown-haired teen, over towards me, widening in surprise. She faltered in what she was going to say, and so I forcefully pushed forward with the conversation. "Since I'm unrelated to you, then there should be no problems. Even if I storm the Church to rescue Asia, it will be seen as a human-being rescuing another human-being. There will be no political clash between the Fallen and the Devils."

"But-but!" Issei frowned, but failed to really say anything. I get what he was trying to say. He didn't want me going alone. If I did, then there was the possibility that I could die. I was very aware of this fact.

Rias-sempai sighed. "I can't really stop you if that is your decision. You are not part of the Gremory household, and as you have said, even if you storm the Church, there will be no political backlash against the Devils, that could incite a war between us and the Fallen, or even the Angels. However, Issei. You will not be-"

In that moment, Akeno-sempai entered the room, and came over to the crimson haired heiress. She whispered something into her ear, to which she made a serious face at. She then looked between all the occupants of the room, and cleared her throat.

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will be out for a bit."

"Buchou, wait! I haven't finished-" Even now, Issei is still trying to persuade her to let him go.

However, Rias-sempai put a finger onto his lips, stopping him from talking. "Issei, there are a couple of things that I need to tell you first. First, is that you believe a Pawn to be the weakest piece, correct? However, that's a big misunderstanding. The ability of the Pawn is Promotion, and using this, you can change your power once reaching your _opponent's_ _base_. They can change to _any_ piece, besides from the King. Though at your current level, you won't be able to change into the Queen."

"Yes, that's what I was told…" Issei frowned, trying to wrap his brain around why Rias-sempai was telling him this again. However, as Rias-sempai continued to talk, my eyes widened. She was offhandedly giving him permission to go to the Church.

She was reminding him of the power of the Pawn, which can use Promotion in an enemy's _base_. She told him that the Church was _enemy_ territory. Meaning, that if he goes there, he can use Promotion… she gave him her permission. I covered my mouth so nobody could see the smile growing on my face.

Looks like I won't be going alone after all. I'll have to thank the red haired Devil later.

When she finished speaking, she and Akeno-sempai teleports to some other place through the magic circle on the floor.

The only ones left, were Ise, Kiba, Koneko, and of course, me.

Taking a deep breath, Ise turned towards me.

"You know I won't be letting you go on your own. Do you even remember where the Church was?"

"Mostly?" I awkwardly chuckle. I looked towards Kiba and Koneko. "Are you two going to come with, or are you just gonna stay here?"

"Of course. I'm going too." Kiba answered, a smile on his face. Issei turned towards the blonde Knight, surprise evident on his face. "If I let the two of you go by yourself, then you'll still die. Even with Sacred Gears and Promotion, at your current level, you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels with just the two of you. I commend your determination, but it is still reckless. But even so… Maybe I'm just as reckless since I want to help?"

Issei clearly wasn't expecting something like that. For Kiba to help him, even though he doesn't even know Asia.

"…I'm going as well." Issei turned his eyes towards Koneko, again surprised. Though it shouldn't be much of a surprise at this point. "I feel uneasy with just the three of you going."

"I'm touched! Your words have clearly moved me, Koneko-chan!" Issei shouted, wiping his eyes with his arm.

"Huh? But I'm going as well…?" Kiba asked, putting on a sad smile. Though I could tell there was a hint of amusement in his tone, so he had to be faking being sad. I simply smiled and shook my head. Issei chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. He then looked between the three of us, and smiled.

"Really, thank you…" he mumbled, but we all heard him. "Then, like this, let's go for a rescue mission with the four of us! Wait for us, Asia!"

o-DxD-o

The sky was dark, and it was the time that the street lamps would start to turn on. However, there was hardly any light where we were, hiding within the shrubbery, watching the Church.

Since Devils' could see in the dark, Issei, Koneko, and Kiba were fine. However, there was a difference between me and them. I… was not a Devil. And therefore, I could not see that well in the dark. Perhaps I should've Reincarnated into a Devil? Well, that's that, this is this. I already know that my Sacred Gear can create light through its flames, so I should be relatively fine.

The four of us examined the Church, looking for any sort of trap. Nobody was at the front guarding it, however, there were Exorcists all over the place. We've just managed to sneak past them. If we were to enter the Church, fighting will surely break out, and draw in the Exorcists.

We can't go Solid Snaking forever. We don't even have the trademark box!

"There is definitely a Fallen Angel inside." Kiba suddenly spoke up.

"Definitely." I agreed.

"Then what should we do?" Issei asked, looking between the two of us. However, it was not us, but Koneko, who answered.

"…Just go in." The three of us looked at her with blank looks.

"That will just attract the guards from outside. Then we'll be caught in a pincer, with forces in front and behind us." I eventually spoke, pinching the bridge of my nose. Koneko was smart. But she wasn't… tactical.

"Then, what do you propose we do?" Kiba asked me.

"…Hmm." I hummed in thought. Our goal was inside the Church, most likely in some secret room, or basement. But, besides from that, there were guards outside. If we were to attack the Church, we'd have to be silent. But that's impossible if a fight breaks out, which it definitely will. I don't want us to get sandwiched in between two enemy forces, so what was the best plan of action? "One of us… will get the attention of the guards outside, and lead them away. The rest, will go into the Church, and rescue Asia."

"It's a good plan, however, whoever is playing distraction might have to fight a Fallen Angel or two, or they could get overwhelmed by Exorcists…" Kiba cupped his chin as he said this, thinking about the plan, how it can work, and who was best suited for it. "Wait, you aren't…"

"Exactly." I nodded to Kiba's deduction.

"What?" Issei titled his head in confusion.

"Noe is planning on distracting the Exorcists outside the Church."

"What?" Issei nearly shouted, but he managed to control his voice. "But you're just a human! You can die! Besides, you-"

"My Sacred Gear controls fire, and it's pretty strong too." I interrupted him. "I've been training quite a bit recently, so I should be fine. Besides, you can't really fight someone at risk of getting burned, right?" I smirked.

"But…" Issei muttered. He looked at Kiba, who shook his head. Then his gaze turned towards Koneko.

"…It's fine." She spoke, agreeing with my plan. "But… don't die." She said this looking at me. I smiled in reply.

"Then, let's get started." Kiba spoke up, slapping a hand down on my shoulder. "Go around towards the right, and make a big explosion with your flame. Once the fighting gets started, we'll sneak towards the Church and enter."

"Got it." I stood up and started stepping away. However, before I got that far, I looked back. "Thank you." I said back to the three as I started to move away again. I didn't hear their reply, if there was one.

This was a dangerous move. I could seriously end up dying. However, I was willing to risk my all for someone I had only just met… How crazy can I be? Chuckling slightly, I walked out into an open area.

"This seems to be as good an area as any… Then, let's start the light show! [ **Abyss Nova** ]!" I shouted, summoning my Sacred Gear. The pendant gently landed on my chest, on top of my usual outfit, with a soft thump, and puff of flames.

The name was, albeit strange, cool sounding. It had appeared in my mind after I had used it, and it had stuck. Though if I think about it for too long, I start to get embarrassed, as if the name had been created by a chuunibyou.

Now then… Let's get this party started!

Gathering orange gold flame into my right and left hand, I raised both hands above my hand, and then with a grin, I slammed the hands down against the ground.

The flames exploded upon contact, though it didn't bother me at all. The flames rose up into the air, like a column, and a large bang was heard. With that, I'm sure everyone in the vicinity heard and saw that. Now, I just have to wait for them to come to me…

Letting my arms be covered in flame, it didn't take long for the first Exorcist to appear from the trees.

"There he is!" the man yelled, alerting the other Exorcists in the area. I can see why he did that. There was no guarantee that I would be in the same area. Props to you. You win… some flames to the face!

Pulling my fist back, I punched forward, sending out a torrent of flames towards the Exorcist. The man's eyes widened in shock, and he opened his mouth to scream, but the flames reached him first. As they dissipated, his face was burnt, and some of his clothing was still on fire. He quickly fell to the ground, unconscious.

However, defeating one guy wasn't much of an accomplishment. I had to defeat a whole slew of Exorcists.

"Now then… who's next?"

o-DxD-o  
 **Issei POV**

With Koneko kicking down the door to the Church, we entered and ran forward. There's no going back from this point. The only thing left, is to head straight on in!

With Noe watching our back, we were free to rampage inside the Church to find Asia.

Inside the Church, there was an altar in the far back, with long chairs, pews, set up between the altar and the door, with a walkway leading up to the altar from the entrance. The sanctuary looked pretty ordinary, though a bit rundown. The candle lights and interior lamps lit the room up. The statue of the person on the cross had its head broken off, with the chunks lying down near the altar. It was pretty creepy.

Then the echo of clapping went through the sanctuary. A familiar face walked out from behind the pillar, and I instantly become disgusted at seeing him.

"Meeting!" His exaggerated voice boomed. "Reunion!" I scowled at hearing his voice, and seeing the look on his face. "So emotional~!"

It was the white haired bastard Priest who had called himself Freed. A Stray Exorcist. His smile was as weird as always.

"Well, let me tell you what; I've never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live, and it was really, really good! But, ever since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! A lost sheep! That's definitely not good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you die! Actually, just die! You trashy Devils!"

After showing his joy and sadness, he is now in a rage. Taking out his gun and sword, he took a few steps towards us.

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted bitches for coming to rescue a little whore like that who would even heal shitty Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Shitty Devil should make that sister die!"

Clicking my tongue, I shouted out towards the Priest. "Shut up, ya damn bastard! Where is Asia!?"

I didn't expect his answer.

"Well, there is a hidden staircase underneath that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual. There are no other doors down there, so you can't possibly get lost!"

The guy spilled the beans about the location of the hidden basement by pointing towards the altar. I questioned his sanity, before I remembered who he was.

"Sacred Gear!" I shouted, throwing out my left arm. Synchronized with my shout and movement, a red gauntlet appears on my left arm. Kiba draws the sword at his side, right from the sheath, and Koneko picks up a pew that is several times bigger than her, and throws it at Freed with a small and cute voice!

"Get smashed."

Wait, hold on up! What!? What did I just witness?

Okay. I'll just stop questioning things.

The Super Girl threw the pew at the Priest, but as it sailed towards him, he did a small dance, and then cut the chair in half with his blade of light. The chair separated and hit the ground past him to his sides.

"There." At the sound, Kiba disappeared.

Suddenly, sparks resulted between Kiba's sword and the Priest's blade of light. Though the sword was like a light saber, it was definitely solid.

"Hmm! Hmm! Such a pain! Just die already, you piece of shit!" Freed complained, trying to push Kiba away from their deadlock.

Raising his gun, Freed shot at Kiba, but he easily dodged, even with the short distance between them. Without missing a beat, Kiba rushed back in, and slashed back at Freed, who quickly blocked with his own weapon.

I had to admit it: The Priest was strong, because he could fight on par with a Devil like Kiba.

As they crossed blades, Freed would shoot at Kiba with his gun, but Kiba would then dodge near effortlessly. It was difficult to catch Kiba's movements with my own eyes, but the Priest can.

"Impressive. You are quite strong." Kiba remarks.

"Ahaha!" Freed laughs as his pointed the gun at Kiba's head. As he shot, Kiba bent backwards, dodging the bullet, and then came back up and blocked a swing of the Priest's sword. "You too! Definitely a Knight, huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great, great! Yes, yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Yes, yes~! I'm going to kill you and enjoy every moment of it!"

"Then maybe I should be a bit more serious then." With that, he slashed at Freed once again, but was blocked.

"What, what? Is that all you got, shitty Devil!? Being serious, that is everything you have!?"

"Watch this." With a low pitched voice, Kiba said this.

With it, some kind of black aura came out of his sword, and started to cover the blade.

Darkness.

If I had to describe it, it would be with that one word.

The darkness covers the sword, or rather, it was taking on the shape of the sword. The dark sword that was clashing against the Priest's blade of light started to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"Wha-what the Hell is this!?" He seemed to confuse, and so, Kiba explained.

"Holy Eraser. A dark sword that devours light."

"Y-you're a Sacred Gear possessor!?" Freed screamed, slight fear in his voice.

Wait, Kiba also has a Sacred Gear!? I mean, the dark sword looks so awesome!

I quickly cursed Kiba's name. So, good looking guys get good looking weapons as well. I was very disappointed, especially at how my Sacred Gear is just a useless gauntlet…

The Priest's blade of light was quickly devoured by the darkness of Kiba's sword, and as this happened, I saw my chance. Taking off in a sprint, I activated the power of my Sacred Gear. It may have just been a useless gauntlet, but I had found out what its power was earlier! It was to boost my own power!

[ **Boost!** ]

A sound resonated out from the jewel of the gauntlet and power flows through my body. As I approached the bastard Priest, he turned towards me.

"I keep telling you! You're just so annoying!" He aimed his gun at me, but before he could fire, I activated my next ability as a Pawn.

"Promotion, Rook!"

The Priest pressed down against the trigger, and a bullet of light was shot from the gun, however, as the bullet hit against me, the light didn't pierce me.

"Gah!? Promotion – You're a Pawn!?"

Yeah, I'm a Pawn. Just a crappy little Pawn! But you know what? I'm the crappy little Pawn who is going to bash you into next week!

Before the Priest had a chance to get away, Kiba kicked him from behind, knocking him closer to me. Just as he caught his balance, I threw out my left fist, hitting the Priest in the face.

Because I was using the powers of a Rook, I had higher defense and strength. And because of that-!

The Priest was thrown back and up into the air. When he hit the ground, he laid there for a few moments, blood flowing out of his mouth. He slowly starts to get up, as he spits out blood. His right cheek was swollen.

Even though I did that much damage, I still wasn't at the same level as Koneko. Wait… Looking closely, I noticed that the handle of his sword was smashed up. Did he use it as a shield just before getting punched by me?

"…Psh." He spat out blood. "Oh man, not only did I get punched by a shitty Devil, but now he's sneering at me… Don't fuck with me, ya damn shitty Devil! Don't fuck with me!"

He howled.

"Don't fuck with me! You piece of shiiiit! A mere Devil-kun shouldn't act cocky with meeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces! YOU DAMN SHITTY DEVIL!"

He dropped the handle he was holding, and slipped his hand into his coat, taking out a second one. Just like the first one, light appears from the handle.

However, he had a problem. There were three of us, and one of him. We surrounded him from all sides. And as the seconds tick by, he quickly notices his disadvantage. He clicks his tongue, but then smirks, as if it's funny.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a big ol' no-no. So I feel like retreating! It's a shame that I can't kill you fucks, but hey, I also don't want to die!"

The Priest dug around in one of his pockets, and takes out something small and round. He holds it up for all of us to see, and then throws it down to the ground, causing a light to blind us.

I cursed underneath my breath. It was a smokescreen!?

When my eyes readjust, I looked around the room, but the Priest was gone.

He had escaped. But even though he escaped, it just meant that there was nobody to get between us and Asia. We can now stop wasting time and save her!

The three of us nod towards each other, and run towards the altar, intending on breaking it, and heading down into the secret basement.

o-DxD-o  
 **Noe POV**

I ducked underneath the light beam. I then raised my body, and punched up, smashing my left fist into the Exorcist's jaw. A moment later, there was an explosion as the flames blasted up at his body, throwing him back and away from me, burns covering his face and chest.

I then spun around on my left heel and kicked out, stopping another light beam from hitting me. The flames surrounding my foot protected me from damage, and then with a short shout, I pushed back with my foot, causing the flames to attack the Exorcist, causing him to scream and drop his lightsaber-like weapon.

I don't really know what they're called, so I'm just calling them that, since they look so similar to them. I mean, they're just handles, which shoot out a beam of light like a sword! Lightsaber! Someone was a fan of Star Wars for sure.

Looking around me, I counted the number of Exorcists still standing up. Eighteen. The number had been rising for the last three minutes, but now it was starting to fall down. Meaning, all of the outside guards are now fighting me, or unconscious. In a regular fight, I would've been beaten to death already. But possessing a Sacred Gear turns the table completely. With that thought in mind…

It's time to make a big attack!

Letting the flames surround my legs, I used them to blast me up into the air, leaving a trail of fire after me. I started to revolve a bunch of flames around my right fist as I rose up into the air. With a grin on my face, I slowly started to fall back down to the earth.

"Eat this!" I shouted, slamming my fist into the earth. It had hurt a bit, but the end result is what matters, no?

As my flaming fist collided against the ground, the flames collected around it were forced away, and like a tidal wave, it crashed into the Exorcists around me, and into the trees, leaving them on fire or burnt as the flames were pushed away by other flames.

Only four Exorcists remained standing, though just barely. They had used some others as shields, letting them take the brunt of the attack, though parts of their clothing and skin were still tinged from the flame.

I'd commend them, if they weren't dicks.

"Firefly!" I shouted, creating five tiny light green fireballs before my palms, ten in total. Inside each ball, was a soft, ethereal white glow. With four remaining, I blasted the attack towards them. Three managed to dodge, while one was struck in the chest. However, either way, they're done for!

As the flames made contact with the ground around them, the light green flames started to collapse upon itself, and when the white glow within peeks out and the air touches it- bang!

Upon making contact with the ground, this is what happens, and it results in an explosion. Though it wasn't very big, it was concentrated to the point that it could still do some good damage. Plus, it was a nice AOE attack, and what can go wrong with that? Then again, I'd dare say my regular attacks are AOE, so… Well, it was the first attack I came up with that wasn't just throwing my flames around willy-nilly.

I was, however, looking for a way to remotely detonate the flame, but so far, I haven't had any luck…

"Wow~! So powerful." A familiar voice said from above me. My smile disappeared and I looked up, glaring at the Fallen Angel that had nearly killed me. She was wearing the same outfit, and her hair was styled the same. She was sitting on a tree branch, looking down on me with a sneer. "I can tell. Nobody here is dead. Quite amazing to already be at such a _high_ level~!"

"Crazy blonde bitch." I say in greeting. She frowned at the name, until realization lit up her face.

"Oh, yes. I didn't tell you what my beautiful name is yet, eh corpse? It's Mittelt~!" She raised her right hand, and placed her index and middle fingers on either side of her right eye, in a v-like shape. It would've been cute, if I wasn't done by the person who had tried to kill me… though she was still cute.

But, like she had said, I didn't kill any of the Exorcists here, or at least tried not to. But…

"Let me promise you one thing… Mittelt… I _will_ kill you."

"Ooh~! Scary, scary~!" She laughed. After a moment passed, she jumped off the branch and landed about five meters from me.

"Noël Beniko." I told her. She looked confused. "My name."

"Ooh!" She breathed, smiling. "Then, Noël~." She smiled, and blew me a kiss. "Die~!"

Faster than I could react, she had created a pink light spear and had thrown it towards me. Widening my eyes from surprise, I only barely managed to force the flames around me to swirl around before me, creating a circular wall. The light spear stabbed into the middle of the shield of flames. I quickly remembered how the spear had exploded last time, and jumped back.

When it didn't explode, I dispelled the flames and drew them back to my side, letting them wrap themselves around my arms. The spear disappeared a moment later as it hit the ground.

Mittelt was gone. I looked left and right, but she wasn't there. I hardly believed she had the capability to travel underneath the ground, so that only leaves up!

Looking up, I saw Mittelt dive bombing me with another light spear clutched in her hands, a wicked smile plastered on her face.

As she neared, I punched forward, letting the flames cover my right fist. The flaming fist and light spear met, and in a blinding flash of light, there was an explosion.

Mittelt was pushed back, but with her wings, she was hardly thrown back, as she madly started to flap her wings, trying to force herself to stop. It worked. As for me, who was on the ground, I was pushed back and thrown through a tree. When my back hit the third tree, my body only cracked the bark and I fell to the ground, landing on my butt. Groaning, I stared at my right arm. A thin gash of blood marked the spot from the third knuckle to nearly the elbow, from where the light spear had to have cut through my body before exploding. I clicked my tongue and gritted my teeth in pain. I could still move the arm, so I was mostly okay. But the pain was immense! I let my right hand fall to the ground, as I looked back towards Mittelt.

"Hahaha!" Mittelt laughed, flying gently towards me, creating a new light spear in her hand. "It seems as if you are outmatched~!"

"Not yet." I spat out some blood. "You just haven't seen my full power yet."

She hummed and jeered. "Oh look, I'm quaking in my boots~! You're so scary~!" Flapping her black wings, she charged forward, and I grinned.

Fire is awesome, you know that, right?

As Mittelt neared me, a column of flame jetted up from the ground. Looking down, she could only watch the flame as it rose up, and consumed her.

From the ground, where my right hand was placed, the ground was lit up slightly. As Mittelt was wasting time laughing and talking, I was sending fire into the ground. When she finally decided to attack, I simply directed the flame to be positioned between the two of us. And then – boom!

Grinning, I stood up, watching the column of flames. Hopefully that will put her down, but, I had a feeling that things won't be so simple…

Mittelt bursts out from the flame, burns decorating the right side of her face, the back of her left hand and her right wrist. Her clothes were burnt in several places, and there were a few rips in them, showcasing burn marks on the right side of her stomach, right leg just below the knee, and left shoulder.

"You… You…" She clenched her teeth together, and I could even feel the anger radiating off from her. The column of flames died down from behind her, revealing the moon behind her. The image seared itself into my mind as she finished her declaration. " **I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!** " She screamed, making a disgusting face, and charged down at me, a light spear forming in her hand again.

For a moment, I was scared stiff. Fear shot through my body, and I couldn't move. As Mittelt approached me, my mind switched from being a scared little bitch, to Flight or Fight mode. And it picked Fight.

I jumped lightly back, and let my feet hit the tree I had landed against earlier. I then blasted off from it with flame, letting the tree catch fire from behind me. The two of us charged the other, with no thought towards our own safety.

Covering my hands in flame, I backhanded the tip of the spear with my left, knocking it to the side, just barely nicking my left shoulder, and punched her in the face with my right. She shot off towards my left from the impact, flame still clinging to her face.

"Firefly!" I shouted, throwing my hands forward, launching small balls of flame towards Mittelt.

As Mittelt hit the ground, the fireballs reached her, exploding shortly after coming into contact with the ground.

However, Mittelt appeared from the top of the explosion, spinning around in midair as flames clung to the tips of her wings and feet. A scowl was on her face, until she saw me. Then it changed to a murderous gaze.

Creating a light spear, she threw it at me like an Olympian athlete, only it definitely traveled faster than any athlete could ever hope to throw a javelin.

I covered my right fist in flame, and punched forward, launching the fire forward in a fist shape. The flames met the spear, and exploded upon impact. A moment later, Mittelt appeared from the explosion, and my eyes widened in surprise. I did not expect that.

Whilst still in the air, a light spear pierced through the right side of my chest, and I coughed up blood. Mittelt had a grin on her face as she twisted the spear around in the wound.

I quickly grabbed her left arm and grimaced from the pain as I tried to laugh. She looked at me in confusion, until realization dawned on her face.

My flames do not burn me.

And she was within my grasp.

"BURN BITCH!"

I let the flames cascade down my arms and over my hands, just so they can cling unto Mittelt's left arm. Flames covered it, and she screamed in pain as her left sleeve was completely burned away, and her flesh burned. I could even smell the burnt flesh. Which, while disgusting, oddly sent feelings of joy through me.

She let go of her spear, and used her right hand to punch me in the face, trying to force me to let go. I didn't. She punched again. She broke my nose. She punched me again, giving me a black eye. We finally hit the ground. We rolled against it a few times, before she managed to ball herself up, and kick me in the chest with both feet, knocking me off her, and breaking a rib or two from the impact.

I coughed up blood as I rolled against the burnt dirt, and quickly got up onto my feet as the blonde haired girl grabbed my neck with both hands, forcing me back down to the ground. A savage look was in her eyes as she began to choke the life out of me.

Choking, I brought up my right foot and pressed it against the left side of her body, just underneath her breast. She smiled at seeing my futile attempt at pushing her off me.

That was before she remembered that I had a Sacred Gear that commanded fire. She seems to keep forgetting that, isn't she?

I pushed forward with my leg, and blasted her off of me with some good ol' fashioned fire. She went sailing through the air, the front of her dress largely in tatters and burnt off. When she hit the ground, there was a loud thud.

I looked over to where she had landed, and saw that she wasn't moving.

' _Is she dead?_ ' I thought to myself, struggling to get up. Blood oozed out of a cut on my head, and I felt very light headed. Must be from the head wound and blood lost, I reasoned. I breathed deeply as I held a hand to my stab wound. I watched Mittelt for any sign of movement.

She twitched. She was alive.

At that moment, my Sacred Gear dissipated.

"Dammit…" I breathed out, underneath my breath. I struggled to force myself to stand up, and when I managed it, I stumbled forward, and fell down to my hands and knees.

Looking up, I watched Mittelt get up slowly, burns covering the entirety of her left arm, and the left side of her chest. Her right eye was closed as blood fell down over it.

Unfurling her wings, Mittelt started to slowly fly upwards.

She looked down at me. Hate filled her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she floated there for a moment before shouting at me.

"I will be leaving… but… I will be back! And… I will kill you, you bastard!" Shouting that, she turned around, and flied furiously away.

I watched her disappear into the night sky for a few moments, before falling face first into the burnt ground. I could hardly move my body after a fight that intense. My vision was blurry, and I felt cold, though my chest felt oddly warm.

' _Am I… going… to die?_ ' I thought to myself, coughing up some blood.

I didn't want to die like this. Without accomplishing anything important.

But there was nothing I could do.

I lied there, against the cold ground, my body cold, but oddly warm. I felt a strange pulse within my chest, but I was too battered and bruised to really notice or remember it.

My eyelids started to grow heavy as I stared forward from my lying position. From where I was, I could just barely see the silhouette of the Church.

Did Issei save Asia?

I hope he did…

As I thought this, a blurry foot appeared in my vision. I tried to look up, but found that I could hardly do that. I heard someone say something, but I couldn't understand their words. My mind couldn't process it.

I lied there, hardly thinking.

I heard more words, and then whoever was speaking to me lowered their body so that I could see them. I saw a face, but… it wasn't one that I even remotely recognized.

All I remembered, was a golden eye.

And then I passed out.

o-DxD-o  
 **Issei POV**

The three of us descended the staircase underneath the altar in relative silence. The lights above flickered on and off every few moments, but it didn't bother us.

As we walked on, we passed by doors to our sides, but there were no deviations. It was a straight passage. Suddenly, Koneko pointed forward.

"Possibly at the end of this passage…" She spoke in her usual monotone.

I see. Nodding to her words, I sped up the pace. Asia was just up ahead. Don't worry. I'll be there soon to rescue you! As we continued down the path, we came upon a big door.

"This it?" I muttered to myself, staring up at the door.

"Probably." Kiba answered, looking the door up and down, possibly for weak points. "I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?" Koneko nodded, and I followed suite.

"Okay. Then we'll open the door-"

Just as I was saying that to Kiba, the door opened by itself. While making a loud noise, the inside of the ritual place soon becomes visible.

Crowds of Exorcists were made visible, and at the far end of the room, were two familiar faces.

"Welcome, Devils." The Fallen Angel, Raynare, shouted from the far end of the room.

A blonde haired girl was attached to a cross besides Raynare. It was her; Asia.

"Asia!" I screamed towards the girl, who, at hearing her name, looked up slowly, her eyes slightly dull.

"…Ise-san?" She spoke up after a few moments, and though her voice was low, my superhuman ears – thanks to becoming a Devil – managed to hear her words.

"Yeah! I've come to save you! So just wait right there for just a moment!" As I shout this, I smile towards Asia, and a tear manages to escape her eye.

"This is a touching reunion and all, but you're too late." Raynare said, standing between us and Asia. "The ritual is now finished!"

"What!?" I exclaimed with surprise. What did she mean by finished?

Suddenly, Asia's body started to glow green. Her eyes opened wide, and she screamed horribly. She looked as if she was in great pain.

"Asia!" I shouted towards her, but she didn't respond. I start to run forward towards her, but the Priests quickly moved to intercept me.

"We won't let you interfere!"

"Devil scum! We'll destroy you!"

"Die, you shitty Devils!"

"Move you bastards!" I shouted right back at them. "I don't have the time to bother with you lot!"

Just then, there was a big sound. When I looked over to my side, Koneko had punched one of the Priests away. The Priest she had punched – had flown through the air, and into the wall.

"…Please don't touch me." Koneko muttered to herself, though the surrounding Priest's took a step back at her words, slightly intimidated by the tiny, yet strong, girl.

Kiba drew the sword he used earlier against Freed and pointed it at the Priest's on my other side.

"Looks like I'll have to go full throttle from the beginning. I really do hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't have to worry about holding back!" Eyes becoming sharp, he looked around at the surrounding Priest's. Even I got the chills from him.

At the same time, a light comes out of Asia's body, which Raynare quickly grabs.

"This is it!" She shouted, holding up the light for all the see, as if she's holding up a baby Simba. "This is the power that I have craved for such a long time! A Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved! I will be unstoppable!" With an expression of pure ecstasy, Raynare hugs the light. As she did this, the bright light envelops the room for just a moment. When the light disappears, Raynare was emitting green colored light from her body.

Laughing, Raynare grins sadistically. "Ahahaha! I finally have it, this supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this, I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

However, I paid no heed to her words, and merely ran straight towards Asia, as if she wasn't even there. Seeing me start to move once more, the Priests moved to stop me, but Kiba and Koneko quickly got in their way.

Koneko was the first to start. As a Priest neared me from the left, she appeared out of nowhere, and uppercut him into the ceiling. She then leapt forward, and gave a spinning kick into the side of another Priest's head, throwing him into a group of Exorcists.

On my other side, Kiba entered a very short duel with an Exorcist. Blocking his first strike, Kiba quickly devoured the light of his sword, and then delivered a slash across his chest, and kicked him away. Then, thrusting his sword to his side, he stabbed another through the chest.

As a Priest tried to attack Kiba from behind, Koneko kicked off the ground, and slammed her heels into his back, knocking him straight into the ground, and even burying him in it. Kiba, noticing a Priest going after Koneko, spun around and jumped over the much shorter girl, and slashed down at the Exorcist.

The combination of these two were remarkable. While they mainly dealt with their side of opponents, when they saw the other in trouble, even if it wasn't much, they immediately went to help the other. It was fantastic.

"Thanks you two!" I called out to them. Kiba sent me a smile, while Koneko nodded. Looking back ahead, I looked over at Asia. She looked lifeless. Clicking my tongue, I cursed underneath my breath.

No, she should still be okay! Please let her be okay!

As I neared the girl, I gave a quick glance at Raynare. She wasn't really paying much attention.

Turning back to Asia, I undid the cuffs on her hands and legs, and held her in my arms.

"…I-Ise-san…" She muttered, eyes fluttering open. She was okay! But… for how long?

"Asia, I came to take you back." I said quickly, a nervous smile on my face.

"…Yes." She said after a few moments, a tired smile on her face.

Her voice was small, and very weak. But, but… she should still be fine, right? She won't just… Just, die, right?

"It's futile." A voice suddenly cut in. Looking over towards it, I saw Raynare smirking as if she is rejecting my thoughts once again. "Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die. No if's and's or but's. Her fate has already been sealed."

"-!" My voice gets caught in my throat. I stumbled around with my words for a moment, before a look of anger and worry enters my eyes. "Then give the Sacred Gear back!" I shouted these words at her, but she just laughs.

"There's no way I'd just willingly give it back! You know, I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? Why would I just give it back, after all the trouble I went through just to get it in the first place? I'll kill all of you and erase all of the evidence. You can be with her in death, you know~?"

"…Shit." I muttered, looking down at Asia. Gritting my teeth, I tried to come up with a way to save this girl, but… nothing came to mind. Looking back at Raynare, I glared at her. "You are nowhere close to the Yuuma-chan that I remember."

Hearing that, she laughs again.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. The time I dated you." She nods as if recalling a great memory.

"…You were my first girlfriend."

"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's kind of fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman, you know? So it was very entertaining to watch you take me all around, buy me lunch, and even that little gift thing."

I gritted my teeth in anger. I lowered my head so that my hair covered my eyes.

"…I was serious about taking care of you. I was serious about the date."

"Ah, yes, you did take wonderful care of me. When I was in trouble, you managed to take care of it right away and made sure that I didn't get hurt. But did you know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was _funny_ to see your face when you were in a panic, over trying to make sure the date was successful. Truly adorable."

"…I made sure that I planned out our first date very carefully. To make sure it would be a great date. A lot of time and effort went into the planning… I even got advice from my friend…"

Raynare laughed. "Yeah! It was very ordinary! Your friend must have some bad advice! Because of that, I was very bored!"

"…Yuuma-chan."

"Ufufu, I chose that name so I can kill you at dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Ise-kun?"

In that moment, my rage went past its limit. I looked up, and stared straight into Raynare's eyes, as if I could see through them and into her soul. I then shouted, with all my anger, at her.

" **RAYNAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

"AHAHAHA! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling me by my name, you damn trash of a Devil!" She shouts with a sneer.

I held so much hatred inside of me, directed at Raynare, that I felt as if my soul was turning black. I don't know who is more of a scum than her in this moment. She is truly the one who is fitting to be called a _Devil._

"Hyoudou-kun!" Kiba shouted over towards me. I looked over towards him, surprised. "Our formation is at a disadvantage while protecting that girl! Hurry and leave with her! We'll make a pathway for you!"

He says this as he cuts down a Priest.

He was right. There were still a great number of Priests left, so if I keep idling on by here, we'll eventually get overwhelmed.

I glared at Raynare, and then turned around and ran. With Asia in my arms, I hurried away from the Fallen Angel.

"Koneko-chan, we'll make an escape path!" Kiba shouted towards the small girl.

"…Affirmative." She responded simply.

The two then started to take down the Priests who were in my way, leaving an open pathway for me.

"Kiba, Koneko-chan!" I shouted back at the two, as they hold off the group of Exorcists.

"You go ahead! We'll handle this crowd!" Kiba shouted back, dodging a slash, and stabbing his sword into the Exorcist's shoulder.

"…Please go quickly." Koneko responded, jumping over an Exorcist, and kicking him in the back of the head.

"But!"

"Just go!"

Clicking my tongue, I turned away from the two. I didn't want to leave my allies in such a situation. But, I had to rely on them. My senior Devils, to take care of this situation for me, you truly have my thanks. There is no way they'll just die in a place like this!

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! When I get back, just call me 'Ise'! Definitely! We are comrades now, so don't show any hesitation!"

Saying this, I ran on. I hurried back through the passageway we had come through, and up the stairs.

o-DxD-o

I hurried up the stairs holding onto the body of Asia and came out into the area we had fought Freed in. However, there was something wrong with Asia. Her face was pretty pale, and she was actually a bit cold. I laid her down on one of the pews.

"Just wait a bit longer Asia! You'll be free soon. You'll be able to have a lot of fun from now on! Just… hold on! Please!" Asia sent me a small smile at my spoken words. Reaching up with her right hand, she took my left in it. I could hardly feel any strength or warmth from her hand.

"…I was happy…" She started with a weak voice. "I had a friend… even for a short while..." She smiles even though she's in pain. "…If I were to be born once again, will you become my friend once more?" She questions me with a slight tilt of her head.

"Wh-what are you saying!? Don't say something like that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I'll drag you around even if you don't want to! We'll go do karaoke! Game Centre! Bowling! Even fishing! And to other places! We'll even go over to Noe's place! I haven't been there, but apparently it's pretty spacious, so I'm sure there are a lot of things we could do over there! Oh, right! He also makes some good sweets. He gave me one… and it was… really good…"

I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes, or from slipping out and running down my cheeks. I'm supposed to be talking to her with a smile, but I couldn't stop crying.

I know it.

I already know it.

This girl before me is dying.

She is going to die.

Even so, I still wanted to deny it.

That this has to all just be some kind of a sick joke.

"We are friends!" I told her resolutely. "Always!" I promised her. "Yeah, that's right! I'll even introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda. Though they're a bit perverted, they're both good guys! They'll definitely become your friends! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If I was born in this country… and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go!" I suddenly interrupted. "Come to our school! You'll love it there! Everyone is really nice!"

Asia's hand pats my cheek, stopping my words.

"…You even cry for someone worthless like me… Now I can…" Her hand drops from patting my cheek, falling down to her side slowly.

"…Thank you…" She whispers her final words, passing away with her eyes opened slightly, and with a beautiful smile.

In that moment, I could only stare at her unmoving body. Though I only knew her shortly, I had grown to really like her. She was…

I lost my strength. I simply stood there looking down at her face, as my tears travel down my face, unstopping.

' _Why?_ ' I questioned myself. ' _Why did this girl have to die?_ '

She was a good girl. She was a kind girl who would heal anyone injured. When she healed that boy in the park. When she healed the wounds I had suffered from Freed, and then by Raynare, before she was taken away.

How come no one wanted to become her friend? How come I was never by her side when she needed me the most?

"Hey, God!?" I shouted looking up. "You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you also exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, the entire time, right!?"

I didn't know who would answer me. And I didn't really care. But I just wanted to scream towards the ceiling, the Heavens, screaming out, to try to save Asia, in my own futile way.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg of you! She hasn't done anything wrong! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! Please, I beg of you; I want this girl to smile forever! God!"

Even though I screamed towards Heaven, no one answers me back.

"Did this happen because I turned into a Devil!? Did you abandon her because I'm a Devil and her friend?"

I bite down against my teeth with regret.

I have no power. I didn't have any power at all. If I had more power as a Devil… Would I have been able to save her? If I had the power to at least save Asia… Even if I regret it now, she will never smile again.

As I lamented this fact, a familiar voice spoke up.

"What's this, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something? How odd."

The voice I heard – was Raynare's. When I turned around, there was a Fallen Angel smirking down at me. I clamped down against my teeth, and my vision turned red slightly from the anger welling up inside of me.

"Look at this." She pressed her left hand against her right forearm. "This is the wound that I had received from the Knight boy while I was coming here."

A shallow green light appeared around the wound, and it quickly healed.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the Divine protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

Hey.

That light belongs to Asia, not you…

Why are you using it?

Are Kiba and Koneko-chan safe? I start to wonder, even as Raynare continued her monologue.

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"Like I care." I cut in, a blank look on my face. I glared at Raynare with all of my hatred. She flinched slightly from the strong glare, before going back to her usual smirk. "I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils… Those things had nothing to do with this girl."

"No, it clearly did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear. She was tied to the Supernatural world the moment she was born."

"…Even so. She could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!"

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gears would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this. They truly abhor it. Something that they don't understand, and never will… they truly hate it."

"…Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend!"

"Ahahahaha!" She laughed at my words. "That's impossible. Because she died! That girl is dead; you know? A corpse. It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not, or whether you _can_ do so. You _couldn't_ protect her, and that's why she is dead right there! You couldn't protect her then, and you definitely can't protect her now! You really are a weird boy! It's totally amusing!"

"…I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself-!"

I can't forgive everything. I couldn't forgive myself who couldn't save Asia. I couldn't forgive Raynare for killing Asia. I couldn't forgive my own weakness.

And then, Buchou's words suddenly came back into my mind.

 _Desire._

 _Sacred Gears are driven by the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well._

"Give her back." I muttered, clenching my teeth and hands.

 _Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you._

" **GIVE ASIA BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK**!" I screamed out against the world, and a bright green light exploded around my left arm.

[ **Dragon Booster!** ]

The Sacred Gear on my left arm activates, as if it had responded to my shout. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine, nearly blinding me and Raynare in the process.

Mysterious markings appear across the gauntlet at that time. At the same time, power flows through into my body. From my left arm equipped with this Sacred Gear, to my whole body. I went ahead while having my body overflow with power.

I thrust my fist towards the Fallen Angel in front of me who is still smirking, even in this situation. However, Raynare easily dodges it.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand!"

I turned around towards her at hearing these words, and lunged for her. However, she easily jumped over me, dodging my attack.

"It's a simple power difference. Let's say I have a power of 1000. And you have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2! It's futile! How can you win against me? Ahahahaha!"

She laughs, as if it's incredibly funny. But it wasn't. Not to me.

[ **Boost!** ]

Another sound from the jewel. A loud thump of my heart is heard, and I felt a change well up from within my body. The power – something to beat down the enemy in front of me is increasing.

"Uoooooooo!" Sending out a war cry, I charged Raynare once more. Whilst concentrating my overflowing power into my fist, I promote to a Rook.

"Heh, did your power increase a little bit? Still, it's not enough!"

My attack is dodged again.

In the next moment, light starts to gather around Raynare's hand, and it forms a spear.

"I put a lot of power into it, so you should enjoy it while it lasts!" Pulling her hand back, she threw the spear of light at me. I was unable to dodge her attack.

The spear of light turned into two, and it pierced both of my legs at the same time. It went deep into my thighs, and out of the other side. Even with the defense of a Rook, I still wasn't able to defend against it. I screamed from the pain I was experiencing, but I didn't fall.

Even from pain like this, I will not fall onto my knees!

I grab onto the spears, and though it burns, with a pained groan, I try to pull the spears loose from my legs. Seeing this, Raynare laughs.

"A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, light is an intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low-class Devil like you, it's-"

"Nugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Screaming this out, a scream that is hard to describe in words besides from 'being brutal' and 'painful sounding', I use more strength to pull the spears out of my legs. Even though it hurts. Even though my hands are burning, and smoke is coming off of them. I don't let go. Ever so slightly, the spears start to slide out.

Even though I'm about to lose consciousness because of the pain, I do not give up. The reason is simple.

"This! That girl! This is nothing compared to what Asia went through!" With a jerk of my hands, I successfully pull out the two spears from my legs, whilst tears and drool slides down my face. It hurts. Though it hurts, it was nothing. This pain! It was nothing that Asia experienced!

As the spears disappear from hitting the ground, blood pours out of my wounds. Even though I took the spears out, the pain was still there.

[ **Boost!** ]

Even if I was pierced by the spear and had stopped my attack, the gauntlet on my left arm continues to make a sound.

It really does hurt, doesn't it? I'm crying a lot, and I have a lot of drool coming out of my mouth. It hurts, but I couldn't really give up…

As I think this, my legs twitch, and I fall backwards and onto my butt. I don't even have the strength left to stand up. Aren't I in a bad condition?

"…Quiet remarkable. A Low-class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. However, it's futile! My light may not be flashy, but it has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong, in other words. So strong that it is used as the blade of light Priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a Mid-class Devil. For a Low-class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu. You can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light."

Like always, she is talking about something that I don't really understand, nor care to.

"The light will circulate around your body, and cause damage to your entire body. If you are late at healing it, you will die slowly."

I don't care about what she is saying, so I start to tune her words out. What she is saying, doesn't matter. I'm alive right now, so I can still do something.

But. If I don't get healed soon, I will most likely die.

I can't just sit here. But I don't have any strength left in my legs. Dammit…

Is this the end for me? I looked over towards Asia. A girl who is sleeping peacefully. I'm sorry for being noisy… Yeah, I'm all right. I'm seriously fine.

I'm pretty strongly built for a mere pervert. As I think of this, I start to have weird thoughts.

"At times like this, aren't we supposed to pray to God?" I mutter underneath my breath without realizing it. Raynare, hearing these words, is obviously confused. Before she could say anything, I continue. "But God is no good. He didn't listen to me before, and he didn't even help a good girl like Asia at all. He's really a useless God."

"I wonder what you're trying to say. Did you finally break from the pain?" I ignored her words.

"Then, who is next? Obviously, it is _him_. Maou-sama, will you listen to my pleas? You exist, right? Are _you_ listening to me? I'm also a Devil, so will you hear my wish?"

"Yep, he's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this." Raynare comments off to the side, but she lets me continue talking to myself.

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no one interferes. I seriously don't want anyone interfering with this, okay? I don't need any help. I will do it myself; for Asia. My legs are fine, so I'll get up on my own, so you don't need to help me up. So, please, make it a good one on one fight. My anger is so high that I think I can just handle this pain… Just one hit is enough… Please let me hit her, at least once…"

Once I finish saying these words, I feel a strange warmth course throughout my body, and strength starts to build up. I can move.

Though I have lost the sensation in my legs, and just moving it slightly will send a thundering amount of pain throughout my body. But, I can still move. I stand up.

My body, which hasn't stopped shaking, from the anger or pain, no one can tell. Even so, I stand up with no help. It hurts, but I still do it. My whole body hurts with a righteous fury that would kill a normal person. However, I take it. I ignore the pain. My anger is greater than it. My will is greater than it.

All I have to do, is to endure it until I hit her.

Raynare gasps in surprise. "I-impossible! Your body isn't in any condition to move, because of the light-"

I approach Raynare slowly, who still wears a shocked expression on her face. My hair blocks my eyes from view, though she can clearly see my clenched fists and teeth.

"Hey, Ex-girlfriend." I say mockingly. "I've been through a lot because of you." From when you asked me out… to our date… to you killing me… even up to this moment… I remember it all. Images pass through my mind, and I remember every detail of every moment you were around. Be it as Amano Yuuma, or as Raynare. I remember it, and it helps fuel my anger.

"How can a Low-class Devil like you be able to stand up with those wounds!? You shouldn't be able to endure it!"

"Yeah, it hurts." I reply as calmly as I could. "It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know what? My hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this and more." I glare right at Raynare without even blinking.

I already know it. My next hit will be my last blow. If I use it, I will fall down. That's why, I have to finish it with my next hit. I can't look away from my target.

"Hey, my Sacred Gear." I muttered. "You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[ **Explosion!** ]

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong, like the roar of an enraged Dragon. The jewel shines even brighter. Such a bright light. It's dazzling. But unlike the light of a Fallen Angel, this light didn't damage me, but it instead gives me peace.

With a warmth spreading throughout my body, I take a step forward. I cough up some blood, and blood spurt out of my wounds. It hurts, even now. But, even now, my gauntlet is flowing power into me. When I was against Raynare at evening, I was scared of the power difference between us.

My instinct as a Devil grasped hold of the overwhelming power difference between us, and my body didn't stop shaking because of it. This time, I thought that I could never beat her.

But it's different now.

The power I'm receiving from the gauntlet is immense. It was as if I had the power to slay a God right now.

However, this power won't last forever. It was a one-time only event.

I clench my left fist so hard, that I felt blood trickle between my fingers. I didn't know much about fighting, but just a single punch will do. Even if it's a terrible punch, a punch is a punch, and with this much power backing it up, even Raynare will be defeated. My target is just before me. And I'm definitely going to hit her.

"…L-lies!" Raynare suddenly shouts, taking a step back. Her body was shaking; just like mine when we had fought earlier. She was afraid. "This is just a lie! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this [ **Twilight Healing** ]! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! I would never lose to some low-life like you!"

Once more, she grasps a spear of light in both of her hands.

However, before she could lunge it towards me, I knock it away with the side of my fist. It disappeared easily.

Seeing me easily swat away her sear with ease, Raynare's face pales.

"N-No!" Flapping her black wings, she was about to fly away. She turned around, and with another flap, her feet leave the ground. But before she could get a foot away from the ground, I grab her shoulder and pull her back down and towards me. I pulled the shoulder towards me, and spun her around so she could see me, so that we could look into each other's eyes.

"I won't let you get away." I growl at her.

"I-I'm superior-!" She tries to reason, but I interrupt her, having enough of her bullshit.

"Blow away, you shitty FALLEN ANGEL!"

Pulling back my left fist, my gauntlet released all of its energy, all of the strength gathered in my left arm – I concentrated it into my fist. I then used that fist to punch towards Raynare, right into the middle of her face.

There was a sickening crunching sound as my fist dug into her face. With even more strength, I pushed my fist even further into her.

As if time was resuming, Raynare went flying backwards from the punch, and through the wall, making a very loud noise. The wall broke apart, leaving a big hole in it.

"Serves you right." I say, smiling from the very bottom of my heart. Those were my true feelings. That punch felt incredibly good…

But soon, tears are falling down from my eyes. Even though I defeated Raynare like I said, there is something that will never change. Something that I can never hope to even begin to change.

"…Asia." I muttered, hanging my head down low.

She will never smile ever again.


	8. Life 7

**Author:** _Sorry everyone that this took SO FREAKING LONG to get to! I had been busy with this and that, and then procrastinated, then finished the chapter, but was too lazy to edit it... even now, there are probably mistakes in it, but eh, I made you guys wait too long to really care about that! As we all know, I always have new ideas for stories, so I might write a new fic sometime soon, but we'll see. I will be getting back to writing this soon though. But_ _first-_  
 **Blanc:** _This is the so-called "Ending of the first season".  
_ **Author:** _That's right, folks! This is the LAST CHAPTER of the first part, the 1st Dawn is now officially over! Next chapter will be the 2nd Dawn, or an intermission or something, I don't know.  
_ **Blanc:** _Now we had some reviews since this fool last wrote this, so let us move on to that._

 _ **Guest - This deserves more views. Keep updating.  
**_ **Blanc** _ **-** Unfortunately, this author isn't good, so he stopped updating._

 _ **Sonic - I liked the chapter!123  
**_ **Blanc** _\- Thank you.123_

 _ **ShadowKing042 - Jesus, training with Koneko is the second worst way to die, only surpassed by training with** **Akeno.**_ **  
** **Blanc -** _I must disagree. There are... worst ways to train.  
_ **Author -** _Are you speaking from personal experience?  
_ **Blanc -** _No.  
_ **Author -** _Are you-_

 ** _ShadowKing042 - Its either a Vitri or its Samael.  
_ Blanc _-_** _In a way, you are_ _close._  
 **Author -** _Don't ruin the surprises! Pretty please?  
_ **Blanc -** _Merely stating facts._

 ** _ShadowKing042 - Blueberry cookies (sniffle) that's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.  
_ Blanc _-_** _Indeed._

 ** _RedBurningDragon - RIP Ace ... Nice fight btw. Well, that was a thing.  
_ Blanc _-_** _You'll have to be more specific with the second bit, but yes. Rest in piece Ace, may his legacy ever live on in Noe's poorly planned and designed attack._

 ** _Awkane - I don't get this style of writing... is your mc insane? Why does he keep talking to himself...  
_ Author _-_** _Didn't you know? I thought I made it obvious from the beginning that he is actually insane and is making up the story of DxD in his mind whilst in a hospital, it literally says that in the summary, like, dude, do you even read? Wait... I have a feeling this might be a troll, or a misunderstanding... Meh, too lazy._

 **Author:** _Now with THAT finished, let's get this first part wrapped up! Also, sorry that this is short. I'll try to rectify this problem when I write the prologue for 2nd Dawn._

* * *

 **1st Dawn: New Dawn  
Life 7: That Which Lies Within**

I watched the fight settle from atop a tree, smoothly gliding my finger and thumb across a black feather. Peering out from the two gaps in my mask, I had watched Noël fight against that Fallen Angel. It was a close fight. If the Fallen Angel had decided to continue her assault on him, instead of running away after being beaten down like she was, then he could've died. If I hadn't stopped the other two Fallen Angels from intervening, then he wouldn't have even had a chance at survival.

Now that nobody was around…

I lightly jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground a few meters away from the human. Sliding my mask off with my left hand, I approached him.

I saw him move slightly, as if to see who was here, but he could hardly move. "Are you okay?" I asked him quietly, stopping.

He didn't respond, but I could tell he was still conscious. Sighing, I bent down, lowering my face close to the ground so that he could see me. His opened eye stared into mine.

"I'm guessing you need some help, huh?" I smiled lightly from the joke. He closed his eye, falling unconscious. I sighed again.

My work was ever-so difficult… I wasn't supposed to help him in the first place, but I still dealt with the other two Fallen Angels. And now he was bleeding out in front of me. What was I supposed to do, but to help him? Placing my hand against his chest, I checked for his heartbeat.

Of course, he was still alive. I would've known immediately if he was dead. I just wanted to check his pulse which was… fairly weak. If he continues on like this-

At that moment, I heard the sound of something being destroyed. Turning my eyes towards the Church, I remembered that they were here for… a girl with a Sacred Gear. I think it was one that could heal? I wasn't really sure, nor cared enough to figure it out. What I _did_ know, however, was that the Devi's King was already in the Church, probably underground.

If the girl doesn't have a Sacred Gear that healed, then he could always Reincarnate into a Devil.

…But wait, wouldn't that make my paperwork more difficult!? I could only sigh. I had already decided to make sure he doesn't die, but at this rate, I might even get in trouble with the higher ups… What was a girl supposed to do?

And so, slipping my mask back up, I picked up the human and began to trudge on to the Church. Whatever happens, happens.

o-DxD-o  
 **Issei POV**

"…Goodbye, my first love. Buchou, I'm seriously at my limit now. Will you please…?" I spoke, before turning around. I didn't want to see it.

Hearing my words, the Fallen Angel, Raynare's, expression froze.

"Don't try to flirt with my adorable servant. Die." Rias lifted her hand and gathered a ball of demonic-power. A moment later, the power was shot at the Fallen Angel, who let out one last cry of help, before being destroyed, leaving nothing – not even a feather – behind.

After Raynare was defeated, a green light was left floating within the sanctuary. It was Asia's Sacred Gear. The warm light shined down at us, and a warm smile spread itself on my face as I took in its light. Buchou takes the light to her hand.

"Now then, let's give this back to Asia Argento, hm?" Hearing her words, I turned my head to look at her. She was completely serious.

"B-but Asia is…" I lowered my gaze, my smile disappearing from my face. It was replaced by a melancholic look.

However, before I could say anything else, Buchou slipped her hand into her pocket, and took out something crimson. After a moment, I recognized it as a chess piece, the Bishop.

"Ise, this is a Bishop chess piece." I was confused as to why she said this, and because of it, I made an idiotic voice of confusion. "I'm sure you already know this, but in a game of chess, there are a total of sixteen pieces, fifteen if you don't count the King. Eight Pawns, two Knights, two Bishops, two Rooks, and one Queen. The same applies to a Peerage. I already used one of my Bishop pieces, but I have one left."

Buchou then walked over towards where Asia lay. She then placed down the Bishop chess piece onto Asia's chest.

"The Bishop's role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a Bishop. It has never happened before, as far as I know, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic-power surrounds her body. I watched on, as she began to chant something.

"I order you, Asia Argento, in the name of Rias Gremory. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you be reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece, which was glowing a brilliant crimson red, disappears into Asia's body. As this happen, Asia's Sacred Gear was released by Buchou, and directed down into Asia. After a few moments, Buchou stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and Sacred Gear went successfully inside Asia's body.

Then she sighed, rolling her shoulders.

I stared down at Asia in a daze, my mind a whirl. After a short while, she opened her eyes. Seeing that, tears instantly slid out from my eyes and traveled down my cheeks.

"Huh?" Asia voiced, staring up at the ceiling in confusion. It was her. The voice that I thought I would never hear it again… It was back.

Buchou gives me a warm smile, as she places a hand on her waist.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu. Ise. From now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Asia sat up, looking around the sanctuary. Her eyes then finally landed on me. "…Ise-san?" She questions, still confused as to what was happening. To her, she should have been in Heaven. So why was…?

However, without giving her any time to think, I latched onto her, hugging the puzzled Asia.

"Let's go home, Asia." I whispered into her ear. After a moment, she hugged me back.

With a warm voice, a voice that caused my heart to do a backflip, she said: "Yes!"

It was at that moment.

The doors to the Church, which were closed earlier, were opened with a kick. At that moment, everyone's eyes traveled over to the intruder.

Said intruder was wearing a black cloak that concealed most of their body, a white mask with some odd markings on it, and small, dark blue boots. From her hood, dark purple hair could be seen, which was tied into a long braid.

What was in her arms, caused me to freeze. My eyes opened wide, and I gasped in surprise.

It was the body of Noël Beniko. Blood covered parts of his body and based on how he was carried in… he was not in good shape.

Besides me Buchou makes a gasp of surprise upon seeing the figure. "You are-!" she starts but closes her mouth. The figure stared at Buchou and nodded. The figure, which had to be a girl because of the hair, walked forward. Kiba, who was the closet to her, went to take Noe from her arms. She passed him over to Kiba fairly easily, and without waiting another moment – perhaps to explain what had happening or who she was – she spun around in step and left the Church.

Koneko quickly moved over towards where Kiba was to see if Noe was okay. Worry was etched upon her face. I understood why, as the two were good friends, as they would be since they spend a lot of time together. I helped Asia up and moved over to where Kiba was. If Noe was injured, then Asia could easily heal him!

Akeno watched on from the sides, staring after the figure, her face a mask, though a strange smile was on her face. Buchou sighed from exasperation and followed after us over to where Noe was placed down. She had a look of concern as she looked over Noe's condition.

Upon seeing his face, Asia made a startled expression. "N-Noe-san!?" Oh, right. Though she had met him once before, she hadn't seen him since. And since he didn't appear with Buchou when she came to rescue me, then she probably thought that he was a regular person.

However, seeing him on the ground, bloodied and unconscious, definitely told her that he was apart of the Supernatural world. I wonder if she'd ask if he was a Devil?

"I-I'll heal him right away!" she instead said, a determined expression on her face. Placing her hands against his head, she started to heal the head injury he had. The Sacred Gear successfully appeared, wrapped around her two fingers, and a green light spread out from them. I let out a breath. It looks like she could still use her Sacred Gear.

Once she was finished with healing his head, she went to remove his shirt. She explained that it was better for her to see the wound, so I helped her remove the shirt. What I saw, surprised me.

Just from looking at the shirt, and at the hole in said shirt, I knew he had been injured heavily. But actually, seeing the wound… It nearly made me puke.

To see a hole going through his chest and to his… back…?

Everyone's eyes blinked in confusion. The wound… it wasn't as severe as I thought it was. In fact, there wasn't even a hole!

The wound was like a crater. The skin was a dark red, nearly a brown, and blood covered part of the wound. It was like… the skin was slowly circulating around the wound, healing ever so slightly. We held his body up to get a look at the back, and it was the same. He was healing slowly. It was as if he was… regenerating.

He had a few other wounds on his body, but they were just scars at this point. The scar going from his third knuckle to his elbow looked like it hurt… but it shouldn't be a scar! Even _it_ was slowly healing.

"What is this?" Buchou asked herself, staring at Noe's body. "This is certainly weird… he's just a regular human-being. If he had a Sacred Gear that could regenerate his body, or if he was half something, like a Devil or even an Angel, then I would understand… but why is his wounds healing?"

Nobody had an answer. We could only stare at the wounds as they slowly knit themselves back together. Asia, without saying anything, went to work on healing his chest and back. With her left hand holding his back and her right on his chest, she healed both wounds simultaneously.

As she did her work, I noticed some bandages wrapped around Noe's left side. I stared at the bandages with a frown. There was some dried blood underneath them, but…

Kiba, seeing my expression, went ahead and removed the bandage.

There was only a small scar that was barely visible.

Seeing it, realization struck.

"That is-!" I exclaimed, shocked at seeing the wound that shouldn't be a scar.

"What is it?" Buchou asked.

"That wound… he got it from when he was first attacked! I remember now, since that was where he had held his side when we went back to school." I thought it was weird for him to constantly hold his side when in class, but now I understand. It was where he had been wounded when that Fallen Angel had attacked him.

"I see…" Buchou held her chin, staring at the scar. She was frowning and thinking about something. "I'll have to take this to brother…" She sighed.

"Brother!?" I nearly shouted, confused. Buchou has a brother!?

"I'm not sure he'll know, but I'll ask him anyway." She shook her head. "Anyway, Ise. When he is finished healing, take him over to your house."

"H-huh? Why!?"

"Take Asia with you so she can check his wounds every now and then."

"Understood!" I saluted Buchou. If she wanted me to bring the beautiful Asia over to my house, then I could only do so!

"Now then, me and Akeno must be going. I have to go report this incident now… so the rest of you; please get home safely. That Fallen Angel mentioned two others, so don't let your guard down!"

"Yes, Buchou." Kiba acknowledged.

"…Understood." Koneko muttered, still staring down at Noe. I looked down at him a moment later, wondering as to if he was dreaming or not. Frowning at the thought, I hefted Noe up onto my shoulders, and together with Asia, we left the Church.

o-DxD-o

I opened my eyes, to see a light above him and water around me. I was drowning, falling ever deeper within this ocean. The light was becoming further and further away from me, and soon, I was surrounded only in the darkness.

Strangely, I could still see my body no matter how dark it was, and even more strangely, was how I could still breathe, even though I was submerged within the waves.

My eyes were only half open, and my limbs were slack. I had next to no energy, so I didn't even bother to thrash about. I was cold, and yet, strangely warm, as if some kind of flame was burning up within my own chest.

After a while, my back pressed down against something, something like the rocky cavern floor below… though it felt smoother than I originally had thought. I laid there, not really thinking of anything. Images floated through my mind, but I could hardly focus on them before they shifted into something else. Golden eye… Fallen Angel Mittelt… The now Devil Hyoudou Issei… Nun Asia Argento… Devil Rias Gremory… Her Queen, Himejima Akeno… Her Knight, Kiba Yuuto … Her Rook, Toujou Koneko… The faces of the many people I had met up to this date. And then, before… Before? What was before?

No matter how much I thought back, I couldn't remember much. The only thing I could come up with, was sleeping. Lots of sleeping. Lots of dreaming. ' _Who even was I?_ ' I asked myself this question as I gazed up at the endless ocean above, towards where the top of it definitely was, and even further beyond that, the Heavens themselves.

If Devils existed, if Fallen Angels existed, then Angels no doubtedly existed. And if there were Angels… then there was God.

' _Hey, God… Why do I exist? Why did you make me? What part of your grandmaster plan am I supposed to represent and fulfill?_ '

However, I received no answer. After lazing about for what seemed like eternity, I finally sat up, gazing forward with my eyes. Flames. Not the orange gold of my Sacred Gear. But black flames, which burnt deeper than the darkness surrounding. Looking around where I sat, I could see these flames rising up, stretching towards the sky.

' _Then this is… Hell?_ '

But somewhere within me doubted that. I peered past the flames as I stood up, and from within the flames, I saw something. Specifically, two things. A strange object, that glowed a brilliant white, and a figure – no, a beast – sitting beyond the flames.

For some reason, these two things drew me in. It made me want to reach out for them, to walk to them, to see them from close up. I wanted to know. Curiosity driving me, I took a step forward. And another step.

 **DXD**

It soon became the scene of a lone man, walking forward towards the endless flames, the endless horizons of the future. As he walked past the bubbles, he gave no thought. He gave no yield. He did not stop, he was not sidetracked. He walked on towards the source of his feelings. Right. Left. Right. Left. He gave no quarter, he walked endlessly on, and yet he drew no closer to the flames, than he did to the end of time itself. He was stuck in an endless loop; a paradox.

He could never reach the far-ending horizon of the black flames, nor the brilliantly glowing white object, nor the beast that gazed on upon him. No matter how many steps he took, the distance seemed to only increase, until finally, something changed. A noise. So faint that you'd miss it if you weren't paying attention.

He heard it.

Stopping in step, he turned his head to the left and glanced behind him. A figure. A shadowy figure walked towards him, off towards his left by about three meters or so. The only trait that he could make out, was that it had white hair that reached down to where its eyes would be, and how it was a few inches shorter than him.

He gazed at it, but it paid no heed to him. Giving him not even a short glance, it walked past him, his head following after it as his eyes committed the figure to his brain's memory. It walked on. Past him, past any sort of distance he could've covered in the time he spent walking endlessly on. It walked towards the flame. And soon, it disappeared among them. The flames roared skyward, and the beast's eyes glowed a crimson red as blood. The heat became unbearable, but it was oddly comfortable. He could only gaze at the scene of the flames reaching towards the Heaven's as if it was the Will of God Himself. As if it was a man, reaching up to grasp the moon or sun. Only these flames could accomplish that, he knew. He knew the second that they roared skyward, that they would one day reach the Heavens above.

Then, as if the peace that had been created solely to be shattered, shattered like glass. The sky burst apart, cracks spreading throughout it like a complicated spider's web, before breaking apart, raining shards upon shards down upon the man, who had endlessly walked, yet stopped in the end.

The glass shards rained down upon him, even as the ocean split apart, revealing the Heaven's themselves. The ground he stood on cracked from the pressure, and soon, it too, broke apart. It broke and broke and cracked and cracked, until he too, cracked apart. However, he did not break. Something within him resisted it. Something within him…

Feeling something underneath him become unsettled, he looked down. The intricate spider's web of cracks ended at his feet. Before he could even utter a single word, the ground burst forth, opening up like the jaw of a beast, no, a Dragon, and he was swallowed whole, falling down into a darkness darker than darkness itself.

He shouted. He screamed. He thrashed about. But to no avail. He was swallowed whole. He had died.

 **DXD**

I opened my eyes once more and found myself laying upon something flat. Darkness surrounded me and moved about in odd patterns that I would think it was actually some sort of web. The darkness pumped up and down as if it was a heart. As it pumped up, it glowed red ever so slightly, giving it a feeling as if it actually was a heart. But when it deflated, I felt the world around die.

It was an odd thought.

Standing up, I noticed that I stood on a circular platform, one that was made out of what had to be ceremonial glass… No, it was stained glass, like one from a Church. I stood at its top, so I could only gaze down at the upside-down picture.

If I were facing it properly, it would look something like this: The right depicted a man, hunched down, sitting down on what could only be a chair. White hair fell down over his strange light pink eyes, and his expression was one that had just been driven from bed. They were slightly opened, but irritated, as if trying to say, "why did you wake me up".

From his back, sprang up a black Dragon, with blue lines running throughout it. Its eyes glowed a fiery red, and its wings were spread out to the side as it roared with a raging fury. Chains were wrapped around its shoulders and arms, which was connected to the man's back. It was as if the Dragon was trying to escape from within the sleeping man, which was what had woken him up ultimately.

On the sides of the image, were black flames, which were also wrapped around the black Dragon's arms and wings. It flowed down out of its mouth as it appeared to be roaring. It was an image meant to instill some kind of fear into the onlookers, which was what it did for me.

To get a better look at it, I decided to walk around the image so that I could look at it from the right angle. As I did so, a staircase, made out of transparent glass, appeared at the bottom of the circular disk. If it was a clock, then the stairs would've appeared where the "six" was at.

As I approached the staircase, more stairs had appeared, running down deeper into the dark below. Once I stopped at the top, the stairs stopped appearing. Curious, I took a few steps down the staircase, and more stairs lit up.

I went back up, and those same stairs disappeared.

It was odd, but I didn't question it. Instead, I walked down the staircase.

It had gone on and on, stretching forever and onwards into the great abyss below. I felt like I had been walking for millennia, but finally, finally, it reached its end.

The staircase stopped at a newly appearing circular disk, one reminiscent of the stained glass that I had been dumped on.

The image, of course, was different.

It was of a man, with his arms held out to the sides, bequeathed in flames. These flames, contrary to the black ones from earlier, were an orange gold, similar to the flames my Sacred Gear emitted. He wore a chain around his neck and had silver hair. The exact coloring of the hair was impossible to detect because of the light of the flames reflected on him, and the chain was covered mostly in fire, so I couldn't see what was attached to it. His eyes were such an icy blue, that I nearly took a step back.

Staring down at the image, I took a few steps forward. The glass cracked. Startled, I jumped back. When my feet landed on the glass, a rumble shook the world, and white cracks appeared in the darkness, surrounding this entire world. Bits of it broke off, revealing a whiteness behind it, but at the same time, a pure white door appeared before me, at the end of the stained-glass platform I stood on. Looking down, I warily stared at the cracks, and decided to walk around it.

Once I reached the door, I grabbed ahold of its handle. Gulping down my nervousness, I turned the handle and pushed it open. At first, I thought it would've been nothing, just the dark abyss below me. However, when the door swung open, I saw a new platform, one that was near perfectly white, with the edges being black.

I looked around the door and saw none of this. It was, again, weird.

But I didn't stop. I pressed onward.

I walked through the door, and it closed behind me, sealing me within this new void of reason.

Looking around, I expected something to happen. But when nothing did, I sighed and walked forward. ' _Perhaps some kind of staircase will appear?_ ' I thought to myself. I took a single step forward, only for a blackened lightning bolt to be flung down from the darkened sky and towards the middle of the platform. Shielding my eyes from the light, a figure appeared within the light.

Once the bolt had dissipated, it had left something behind. No, _someone_. It was a shadowy figure, a silhouette, of a girl with wings… it was…

Light gathered before the figure's right hand, and a blackened spear appeared, grasped in the hands of her. For some reason, when I stared at the spear, it reminded me of the **moon**. She bent down slightly, before rushing forward. As she stabbed the spear into my chest, I felt pain unlike any other. The spear pierced completely through me, and the figure disappeared into ethereal black light. I vomited out blood, as blood gushed out of the hole in my chest.

The pain. Oh, fuck, the pain! It was immense – to the point that my entire body felt as if it was drowning in lava.

After throwing up my guts, I closed my eyes. Falling down to my knees, my hands weakly clutched my throat. I couldn't breathe. I was choking, struggling to suck in some oxygen, but my struggle wasn't rewarded with a breath of fresh air, but of a searing within the middle of my body, as if the **sun** had appeared within my body. The tips of my fingers and toes froze as my chest burned hotter than lava.

' _It hurts… it hurts… it… doesn't hurt?_ ' My thoughts stopped as a brilliant light seared itself onto my closed eyes, burning my retinas as if I was staring at the sun. Opening my eyes, I stared forward at the light. It was of a silhouette… a familiar one. I couldn't make out the features, except for the eyes.

The sclera was a pale silver, with the pupils appearing to be as black as nothingness and being pointed like a snake's. The iris, on the other hand, radiated something beyond the thoughts of "nothing" but of the "abyss". They were a light pink that seemed blank but was as if incredibly focused on a single detail. The eyes were glazed over, but they hinted at something much more.

The figure stared at me, until the light became too much. I was forced to close my eyes.

o-DxD-o

Gasping, I shot up from where I lay. Sweat rolled down my face and my body felt damp. My thoughts were a whirl and I hardly noticed where I was. Placing my hand on my chest, I took deep breaths, attempting to calm myself down. My chest ached from something. It was pulsating, as if it was a light being turned on and off, over and over.

My vision was blurry, and my hearing was as if a grenade had just gone off at my side.

Even as I sat down, taking deep breaths to calm down, I could still see those eyes staring holes into me. My body quivered from the force that those eyes held, but there was something that I had to ask.

"…Who… am I?"

o-DxD-o  
 **? POV**

I looked up at the night sky. Ever so slightly, it had been felt.

The Dawn.

Years ago, it had been the Sun and Moon.

But now, the third had appeared.

I didn't grin, nor smiled, nor cared. It was of no difference to me whether it appeared now, of all times. All that mattered was my goal.

My empty eyes stared up at the sky, feeling nothing.

o-DxD-o  
 **No POV**

The crimson red-haired woman sighed from annoyance. The report she had to write was proving to be more difficult than she had originally thought. While resting her face on her left hand, she thought back to what had happened earlier, at the Church.

She had to write about the attack on it, what had specifically happened to trigger the attack and the results from it, and about those that had participated in it.

Which meant she had to include Noe. A regular human who possesses a rather powerful Sacred Gear that controlled flames flawlessly. A regular human, who could somehow regenerate as if he was part of the Phenex household. It made no sense. Why had his wounds healed so quickly? Hardly even a scar remained!

No, he was certainly not normal. There was something _off_ about him, but what was it? Why had one of _them_ appeared carrying him? Sighing again, she looked down at her half-written report. It wouldn't finish itself anytime soon, and she couldn't just hand the work off to Akeno…

"Actually, why don't I do that?" Rias said out loud at the thought. It would give her time to take her mind off things and she could actually get some sleep before school started in the morning…

Glancing at the clock, she realized that she would only have a few hours of relaxation before school.

"Akeno it is." Wearing a diabolical smile, she shot up onto her feet. It would take only but a few moments to call Akeno to deal with the rest of the report, but before doing so… She turned back to the report and quickly crossed out any mention of Noe. It'd have to be cleaned up a bit, but Akeno can handle that! She was her Queen, after all.

* * *

 **Author:** _Hey guys, just a short message. In the reviews, can you please leave suggestions for what I should do with the intermission? For example, maybe answer any questions you leave behind in the reviews or PM, or to give a brief summary of the events of the chapters before then, or of some funny scenes that ultimately don't matter, or anything else you guys can come up with? Of course, if you guys say "no to Intermission! Down with Intermission!" then I guess I can just not do that, and then get semi-immediately on to the prologue of 2nd Dawn... Later._

 _But yeah, thank you all so much for reading! Hopefully you'll still be here for the next chapter! And, before you ask, yes, I made part of this chapter not make much sense on purpose. Its a thing I do that takes advantage of how much of a bad writer I am - I mean, just look at my name! Not my real name, but my account's name! It should be a pretty big warning to everyone about what I'm all about._

 _But for now, so long folks!_


End file.
